


Ancestry

by naomi24



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minor Violence, Mpreg, Power Dynamics, Sexual Assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 62,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4456052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naomi24/pseuds/naomi24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Centuries ago, wolves had the traits to be strong, intelligent and the ability to breed. This didn't last long when newborn wolves showed signs of receiving one trait, and the labels alpha, beta and omega were made. Recently, a few wolves exhibited the same capabilities as their ancestors, and Jongdae is learning what it means to be a Unik.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that every couple listed after the first two will only have minimal moments. 
> 
> This story is a mix between wolf au and power au. Wolves having powers in this story are considered a normal thing.

The light breeze dodges the incoming branches of leaves, narrowing its sight on a small figure standing in the middle of the field. The attack is brief yet precise as pressure is felt through his back, a chill trickling down his spine. He shivers, still frozen in a trance and is brought back to reality when he sees a familiar figure running towards him.

He falls ungracefully, staggering backwards on his clumsy two feet , then onto his back in under a second with somebody on top of him. He groans loudly as the figure laughs in his face and ruffles his unkempt hair, causing him to smack the offending hand away.

"Forever the daydreamer," his older brother teases, as he manages to grab hold of his wrists easily, showing his unshakeable strength.

"Get off me, you ass."

"I'm quite comfortable here, thank you."

He struggles to regain control of his wrists but fails miserably, so he momentarily gives up. He tries again after a few minutes, earning a light hearted chuckle from his brother, Baekhyun.

"Give up yet?"

"Never."

"Good – keep trying."

It's a common test that Baekhyun gives him to measure his physical prowess. It's unfair in theory- an alpha taking on an omega without mercy- but that's what makes their relationship different: a lack of favoritism and a lot of trials. In his opinion, it helps that Baekhyun doesn't sugarcoat their reality, living in an unforgiving territory where food is scarce and kindness is a tale. Nevertheless, they have been surviving well under the guidance of their mother and the scrutiny of the pack.

Today's fight should have played out the same as the previous ones. Baekhyun would hold him down, and Jongdae would try his best to escape, sometimes possible under certain conditions. However, fate is cruel and misleading. Suddenly, they hear a high-pitched wail, one that sends a chill through their bodies, and that feeling is now etched into their subconscious.

Their limbs seem to freeze in that moment, but their hearts beat even faster against their rib cages. Jongdae holds his breath as he stares up for reassurance, but his confidence withers once he sees the identical gaze from his brother.

"Mom," Jongdae whispers so low that he almost couldn’t hear himself.

Baekhyun immediately stands up as if the word triggered him, and he runs through the field, ankles brushing against prickly grass and wet mud. Jongdae follows him, though at a considerably slower speed, while he pushes down that dreaded feeling in his chest.

The sight is bloody and heartwrenching when Baekhyun arrives. He is the first to see a dead alpha on the ground. He tries to stop Jongdae from seeing the same tainted image, but it was too late as the omega’s eyes widen in fear. He grabs Jongdae's hand and drags him forcefully away from the body. They walk carefully in the outskirts of the camp, sometimes staring in fear as they see familiar faces slaughtered a few feet away. A collision of powers is seen in the sky as the brothers recognize one of the strong alphas blazing fire against three enemies, and Jongdae can only hope he will be able to survive that fight.

They finally reach their hut and are welcomed by silence. They barge inside recklessly as they search for that figure, the one that smells of safety and home. However, what they find are red eyes piercing through their souls and under its giant body laid what used to be their safety, their mother.

A mix of feelings rush through Jongdae's chest, but only one prevails-- anger. Though he is usually dubbed as the rational one between the two, Jongdae is known to be reckless with his power when he is emotional. His power surges, electricity crackling on the surface of his skin. The first powerful hit descends towards the beast and strikes him in the chest, giving Baekhyun no time  to prevent this rash act. The beast falls onto the ground with a loud thud. Another lightning bolt descends, and Baekhyun yells at him to stop, squeezing his arm and trying to drag him away from the sight. The beast manages to get back up, slightly injured but growling menacingly. Tears cloud Jongdae's vision as he wills himself to create another lightning bolt, but he doesn't expect the beast to lunge towards him. Baekhyun retaliates and creates a blinding light, momentarily confusing the beast. He grabs Jongdae's wrist and they run back to the outskirts of the camp, brushing past fallen and injured fighters.

Jongdae struggles against the grip Baekhyun has on his wrist, and his vision continues to blur as tears fall freely without an end. His breathing becomes heavy, and he gasps for breath, causing Baekhyun to stop running and to face him. His shoulders shake as his brother places his hands on his shoulders. Soft words are uttered, but all he can hear is his stuttered breathing and his rapid heartbeat.

"– are you listening? Jongdae – look at me." Baekhyun shakes his shoulders , but Jongdae can't bring himself to calm down.

"Hey!" his brother finally yells, and Jongdae looks up in surprise. Callous hands cup his cheeks, and Baekhyun stares at Jongdae’s face, waiting for his younger brother’s eyes to focus on him.

"It's going to be okay – we'll be okay," he whispers softly.

Jongdae snaps at those words and shoves him back. Irises turn red, and electricity crackles throughout his skin, a telling sign whenever anger clouds his judgment. His tears are now gone, and he can only focus on the intense emotion building up inside him.

"How could you leave her – how could you stop me?! You're just leaving her to her – “ Jongdae yells at him, and he can't bring himself to say the last word death.

"Jongdae."

"I've always known you hated her – just because I was the favorite. I bet you're happy, aren't you? Say it," Jongdae challenges and pushes him as if the verbal taunt isn't enough. Baekhyun stares back at him, his face remaining calm and stoic.

"Say it! Admit how happy you are – _say it_! Say it!" He yells the last two words with much ferocity, and he pushes him again. He shoves him repeatedly, and he feels enough anger to want to hurt his own brother. He surprises himself when he throws the first punch into Baekhyun's face, but his older brother does nothing and receives it. The next few moments become blurry as he realizes that his tears are falling again and that his punches are becoming mere smacks against Baekhyun’s chest. He can see blood trailing down his older brother’s nose and lips and sees the hint of black eye, but Baekhyun still does nothing to stop him.

It isn't until Jongdae is overcome with grief that Baekhyun grabs his wrists and pulls him towards his body. Jongdae’s chest heaves for breaths and his body shakes uncontrollably as emotions overwhelm him. Despite it all, Baekhyun holds him close, and Jongdae inhales the comfort, warmth, and strength. They stand holding each other for the longest time until his heavy sobs are gone and only sniffles remain.

"I won't leave you," Baek whispers, and Jongdae can only nod as he feels his strength falling. The last thing he remembers is being placed  gently on the ground and Baekhyun whispering to him to rest as he looks for food.

~~~~

He wakes to a gentle nudging and the smell of fresh blood. He groggily sits up and sees a few dead rabbits near him.

"We have to find shelter – come on. I saw an empty cave near here. Help me bring the food," Baekhyun tells him in a soft tone.

Jongdae stands up with his help. They gather the dead rabbits and head towards the cave. He is not sure where they are since they're no longer in familiar territory. Everything is foreign to his eyes despite the repetitive patches of grass and the tall oak trees. Jongdae looks up to the sky and sees the approaching darkness. He shivers as the breeze becomes colder and follows his brother silently.

They arrive at the cave and anxiously walk inside. Baekhyun snaps his fingers, and light orbs appear in front of them. As they walk on the path, an orb disappears as they pass it. Jongdae always loved his brother's power, a guidance for the blind and warmth for the weak. He follows closely until they reach the end of the cave, concluding that the cave is safe for shelter for the moment.

Baekhyun gathers stranded branches around them and places them in the center. Jongdae sets the rabbits down on the ground and watches his brother finish his task as he instinctively knows that the next task is his. With stones surrounding the branches, he points to it and watches a small lightning bolt shoot out from his finger and fly towards the branches. A fire blazes immediately, and warmth surrounds them. They silently cook the rabbits while their sides press against each other for comfort.

By the time they finish eating, drowsiness attacks their senses, and Baekhyun pulls Jongdae closer to him. They lay holding onto each other and silently wish that tomorrow will not be their last. Jongdae hears the familiar tune that their mother used to hum whenever a day goes bad. He absorbs the familiarity into his heart and holds Baek closer to him as he sleeps.

~~~

The next day, he wakes up abruptly as he feels cold surrounding every inch of his body and realizes Baekhyun is not near him. Before a sense of dread fills his chest, he runs and stumbles out of the cave, head turning left and right as if the motion will gain him more than a 180 -degree view. Relief floods him when a familiar scent approaches him, and he smiles for the first time, seeing his older brother holding dead rabbits again. He runs towards him and reaches for a hug when Baek pulls away from the gesture.

"We need to continue your training." Baekhyun simply says, and Jongdae understands why. Death is a common fate ,and they should not delay Jongdae's rigorous training any more. "We have to move on soon - there are scarce amounts of food, and we need to find  better shelter. I think we should head to Saron." Jongdae widens his eyes at the words.

Saron is the location of the largest wolf base in the northern land, lead by an alpha named Changmin. It contains more than 200 wolves, in which almost 75% are alphas and betas, the remaining being omegas and the children. Due to the pack’s size, Changmin automatically holds a higher rank over the other leader alphas, who own  smaller bases. In spite of this, there are rebel wolves who think that Changmin should not be entitled to this position. The rebels decided to get Changmin’s attention by terrorizing small bases; their actions were too gruesome to ignore. It wasn't until they attacked Fradmir, a base where most of Changmin's wolves rested in between travels, that Changmin decided to take action. Suddenly, a hefty price was put onto the rebel leader’s head, and the bystanders ran to the sidelines for safety.

The rebels are not just after power, as every wolf knows that Saron is rich in vegetation and food sources.  Luckily, Changmin allows smaller packs to come and collect the herbs and food that they need. Due to the large amount of traffic Saron has received over the years, smaller packs have also used this location to recruit new wolves who were there to rest.

Jongdae can't protest against his brother's wishes since he himself does not know the first rule of survival yet. So he follows Baekhyun's commands and actions for the next few days. After filling their stomachs and cleaning themselves in a nearby pond, they shift into their wolf forms. They head in the direction of Saron, leaving behind every reminder of their childhood home.

Luckily, the weather is forgiving as the days pass by. With barely any rain or humidity, they're able to trek longer through the large forest with minimal food in their stomachs. It isn't until they're in close proximity of Saron that they can smell the numerous scents. At first, it hits Jongdae's nose fiercely, causing him to take a cautious step towards the base. He follows Baekhyun closely and watches in curiosity as the surroundings become his new reality.

He stares in amazement at a nearby fight where two alphas seem to be in a duel. One squats at the ground and slowly the grass gets covered by ice, and the surroundings thicken with cold air. The other alpha stands his ground, looking as if he's just a human being. It isn't until the first attack that Jongdae sees the strength of the second wolf. The wolf dodges the thrown icicles, and lightning descends from the sky, striking the wolf itself yet it remains uninjured. In the span of a second, the same lightning shoots out from the wolf's body, spiraling with gold  towards the first wolf. The first wolf manages to dodge the first lightning attack, but the second attack appears as fast as the first and hits the wolf straight in his chest.

"Lame, huh?" Baekhyun teases as he whispers in his ear. Jongdae rolls his eyes in response and bites his tongue to prevent talking back. Baekhyun knows Jongdae's grievance against his own power, claiming having lightning as a power is as ridiculous as a wolf who can heal. _What's so cool about that?_ was Jongdae's own words, and he can sense himself regretting his past comment.

"I still can't make orbs of light," Jongdae huffs to him, and Baek chuckles behind him.

Baekhyun's reply is cut short when a sudden loud noise echoes in their eardrums. The second wolf manages to seep a larger lightning bolt into his body, and his fur starts to emit smaller lightning bolts. The next moment seems to last mere seconds as the wolf somehow converted the lightning into energy, and he rushes towards the first wolf, engulfing the first wolf in a tight hug. He paralyzes the first wolf as electricity crackles throughout the first wolf's body. Jongdae watches as the first wolf falls onto the ground, helpless and eyes wide open, almost soulless, and the crowd cheers for the winner.

"True, but I can't render an enemy immobile like that," Baekhyun finally replies, and for the first time in his life, Jongdae looks forward to his power training.

~~~~

The plan is simple, according to Baekhyun. First, they need to find a new pack who's willing to accept new members. Second, they need to make sure the pack accepts both of them. It seems so simple theoretically, but realistically, it's rare for a pack to accept new members who are siblings. The pack always tests potential candidates against one of their strongest betas, and sharing the same DNA doesn't qualify as having the same strength to beat the beta.

Baekhyun scours throughout the base for possible packs and manages to sign them up for a few of them. Baekhyun pushes Jongdae to fight first, since the probability of Jongdae winning is lower than Baekhyun's. At first, Jongdae is offended at his brother’s lack of support, but after his third loss, he feels discouraged from winning a fight. He pleads with Baekhyun to continue his life without him, and Baekhyun replies with a punch.

"Next time, I won't be so forgiving." These are Baekhyun’s only words to him before he walks away, and Jongdae stares at his back with regret and guilt.

Their next fight was the next day, and Jongdae feels more nervous, knowing Baekhyun will wait for him no matter what. He doesn't want to disappoint him further, yet he doesn't know if he can win.

The beta approaches them slowly, and he's the same height as Jongdae. His clear blue eyes and brown hair momentarily distracts Jongdae as he wonders if this beta's power will be freezing or water, since blue eyes is a common trait for those powers, but his trance is broken once the alpha leader's voice echoes.

"One of my best fighters – Suho. Water – third degree. And your name?" he asks with a booming voice. Jongdae gulps at the thought that Suho has already mastered 3 degrees of his power while Jongdae barely manages to master his first degree.

"Jongdae, thunder – first degree," he replies, and he thanks the universe that his voice does not waver.

He fidgets under scrutinizing gazes and wishes the fight would start already so he can wallow in self pity again once the predictable outcome happens.

He can feel Baekhyun's body behind him, almost as last-minute support as hands squeeze his shoulders.

"Remember the basics," Baekhyun whispers before he backs away to a safe spot.

"Standard arena rules. Causing death means an automatic death penalty. Good luck," the leader alpha beckons with a wave of his hand, signaling the start of the fight.

They stand in front of each other, about five feet apart, and they bow first as a form of respect before they walk back to their original spots. Whoever reaches the point first is allowed to strike the first hit. This is the part where Jongdae always loses due to his lack of physical strength and the fact that being an omega means he'll never be as fast as a beta.

He is familiar with his weaknesses by now, after losing five times, so he doesn't move from his spot. Instead, he conjures the largest lightning bolt he could by hand and creates a long line of destruction as it whips the ground, causing a crack and temporary earthquake. He can sense the disbelief from the crowd as if the act is as idiotic as digging a hole for cover. He ignores them and shifts into wolf form before dodging Suho’s first ball of water. He inwardly hope that this plan will work in his favor since every strategy he has thought of required more than one trial.

Suho follows his action, shifting into a medium-sized brown wolf and runs to tackle Jongdae into the ground. The omega knows that once he’s trapped in Suho’s hold, he can’t possibly win, so he dodges in time and heads straight, following the line of destruction. He waits for the right opportunity, when Suho is running close to the line, that he unleashes the next part of his plan.

He learned how to absorb lightning into his body when he was younger. In fact, he'd consider this his favorite aspect of his power. He's nowhere near as good as the alpha wolf he saw the other day, but he manages to re-energize himself and run towards Suho, startling the beta. He runs as if he's aiming his head towards Suho's body, misleading Suho into thinking it's a physical attack. Instead, he waits for Suho to be completely distracted before he conjures lightning ahead of himself. The lightning bolts are swift as they project themselves into the crack, aiming for the glass. Jongdae dodges and rolls to the right when he hears the loud cracks of glass.

One of the basic things he learned in training was that sand melts into glass when lightning strikes it at the right temperature. So, after creating the glass earlier, all he had to do was crack it accordingly so that the glass shards would fly out of the crack and stab Suho's body.

Jongdae watches the scene unfold and allows himself to momentarily grin in victory when some of the shards manage to lodge themselves into Suho's chest. The beta  howls in pain, and Jongdae can feel the beta’s anger.

Baekhyun watches in amazement as the last few moments occur before him. He won't admit it out loud for the sake of keeping Jongdae grounded, but he always knew the younger could create the best offenses when he puts his mind to it. This is one of those moments. He's even mildly surprised to see the alpha leader’s subtle smile during the execution of Jongdae's offensive strategy.

Jongdae assumes that Suho's strength would falter by at least a quarter after seeing how much blood the beta loses every time he tries to attack. Yet the beta is determined to be the winner as another jet of water is aimed in his direction -- Jongdae now finds himself to be one inch too close from receiving the hit. Nevertheless, he can't avoid every attack so there are moments where he's shot down, and Suho manages to pin his shoulders down. Luckily, the omega’s power comes in handy as he uses the muddy water as a medium for his lightning, and it manages to stun Suho  as Jongdae slips out from under him.

The fight is now merely a competition on who will tire out first, since Jongdae manages to keep dodging Suho’s timely attacks. When Suho decides that enough is enough, he's attacking Jongdae with a combination of every form of water he can create and the occasional clawing. Jongdae is tempted to wave the white flag after the first few combination attacks.

He suddenly sees midnight black fur and black eyes, feels a chill in his spine and he doesn't even notice Suho's continuous attacks against him. Time halts as his mind unconsciously pushes forward the image of his mother's dead body and that wretched black fur beast. It seems to trigger a defense mechanism inside him, and his brain shuts off, unaware of the reality around him. The last vision he has is of Suho thrown across the field, then darkness surrounds him.

\---

Baekhyun watches anxiously from the sidelines as his brother is repeatedly hit by water. He's pushing down the protective feeling in his chest and silently prays for his brother's victory. He can easily tell whenever Jongdae is about to give up, which seems to be any moment. He immediately expects a white flag when Suho tackles Jongdae to the ground and Jongdae does nothing to fend him off. He waits for the telltale sign of a finished fight, but instead, he sees his brother just laying down. Baekhyun’s worry overwhelms him, and he's tempted to stop the fight itself, but a deafening noise startles everyone.The alpha sees a large lightning bolt shooting out Jongdae's chest, causing Suho to be thrown across the field. When there is no movement between the two figures, Baekhyun runs towards Jongdae, forgoing the arena rules. He cradles his little brother in his arms, and he tries to keep his tears down as he tries to wake him .

~~~~

_"Lying is punishable by death - you're lucky Suho isn't critically injured," Jongin, one of the alpha warriors, threatens, but Baekhyun could care less about Jongdae’s opponent at the moment._

_"Why would I lie when we needed a new pack? I could have advertised his status and gotten any pack we wanted," Baekhyun sneers in response._

_"Who's to say you're not doing this for attention?"_

_"Fuck off," Baekhyun growls, but then the alpha leader places a hand on his shoulder._

_"Let's not argue, children," the leader, Minseok, tells them in amusement. His eyes twinkle despite the recent events. Baekhyun huffs in response while Jongin glares at him._

_A lanky, tall wolf runs towards them, almost slipping due to the muddy ground. He invades Baekhyun's personal space as he reports to the leader that Suho can be discharged from the healing hut soon._

_"That's great, Chanyeol.” He looks at the alpha warrior who is still glaring holes at Baekhyun. “For now, please entertain Jongin while I talk to our new members."_

_Chanyeol blushes at his words and looks down at the ground. His large foot plays with the mud as he tries to not pay attention to Jongin's sturdy body._

_Minseok gestures for Baekhyun to follow him, and he does, though reluctantly. They stop under the shade of a large tree, far enough from the pack’s hearing range but close enough in case one attacks the other._

_"So you never knew that Jongdae was a Unik?" Minseok asks, as soon as they were shielded from the sun._

_"No - I've trained him since he was a pup. I saw no signs to indicate it."_

_"You should be careful - people envy their powers, and if anyone knew, they would only use him as a breeder."_

_"Coming from a small pack doesn't mean I'm uneducated. I can watch both of our backs without your unnecessary advice."_

_Minseok smiles at him as if nothing ever offends him, and it angered Baekhyun even more at his pleased reaction. In response, he stomps away, despite inwardly knowing how childish it seemed._

Baekhyun scowls at the recent memory, itching to get rid of the smiling image of Minseok. It frustrates him to no end as he wonders how a guy like that could lead a pack of fifty wolves. He imagines the alpha leader always smiling and emitting happiness and bets that he is fake as hell behind closed doors.

His thoughts are interrupted when he hears Jongdae’s whines and groans, and he stands up abruptly from his seat to help his little brother.

"Jongdae," he whispers and clasps his hand against Jongdae's. There's warmth spread between them, and it takes a few flutters of eyelashes before familiar black eyes meet with green ones.

"Hey kid."

Jongdae groans at the nickname before weakly smacking his brother in the arm.

"You'll always be a kid in my eyes," Baekhyun teases, as he ruffles the younger wolf’s hair. Jongdae pushes him away with the strength he has and turns away from Baekhyun's gaze.

"You scared me - let's not do that again," Baekhyun mumbles to him as he prods Jongdae's back with a few pokes. Jongdae turns around and raises an eyebrow at him.

"You were the one who wanted us to have a new pack," he replies with a small smile

"And I was wrong - we're fine with just the two of us."

Jongdae scoffs at his words, not believing any of them. He knows his brother can't defend the both of them without help.

"How badly did I lose? I can't remember," Jongdae dares to ask as he stares at him in confusion.

"Technically, you didn't lose," a voice rings out from the other side of the medical hut, and Baekhyun growls in anger at the interruption.

"Don't you have a pack to take care of?"

"They're able-bodied adults. The worse they could do is start a forest fire, but that's what we have Suho for," Minseok chuckles to himself, and Jongdae smiles shyly at his response.

"And I couldn't care less," Baekhyun tells him and tries to shove him out, but somehow, this small man is stronger than he looks.

"So I won?" Jongdae asks and interrupts their childish fight.

"It’s a draw, but you could have won in my opinion. Just don't tell Suho that." Minseok grins at him before giving him a wink. Baekhyun finally manages to shove the alpha leaders back, growling at the gesture.

"My brother is not yours to flirt or play with."

"I was merely being friendly," Minseok stares at him in confusion.

"He's capable of making his own friends, ones who are not as insufferable as you," Baekhyun retorts.

"Yes I am capable, and I like you," Jongdae interrupts again and grins at Minseok. Baekhyun slants his eyes towards his younger brother. "I'm willing to befriend anyone who can rile up my brother so easily."

Minseok laughs loudly at his words, and Baekhyun thinks his laugh is the wailing noises a dying seal would make.

"We'll see if your joke is still funny once you receive your punishment," Baekhyun mutters to himself and crosses his arms. Jongdae ignores his words as per usual, and Minseok judges Baekhyun for thinking of punishing his injured brother.

"Please continue the story. What exactly happened?" Jongdae looks to Minseok for his response.

"Oh. Well, Suho was attacking you fiercely, and we all thought you'd lose. But then you surprised us when you showed us you were a Unik," Minseok answers, at the same time searching for a reaction from Jongdae.

"I'm a what?"

"You're a Unik. Wolf hierarchy may now have alphas, betas, and omegas, but centuries ago, we were not categorized. Everyone was a Unik, simply because each wolf had the traits of all three, the strength of an alpha, the brain of a beta, and the breeding ability of an omega. However, as time passed by, it was noticed how the newer generations did not possess all these traits. In fact, most wolves only inherited and exhibited one trait. This is when the terms alpha, beta and omega were used as categories. By then, the category Unik was gone."

"It was only recently when Changmin found some Unik wolves. It turns out that the Unik genes are inside every wolf, so Changmin ordered the smartest betas to find out a way to make the genes thrive so all wolves can exhibit the three traits. However, they found out that a wolf is Unik from conception, so it’s biologically impossible to alter someone’s genes afterwards. Instead, they focused on finding a way to increase the Unik population. They found out that a Unik will give birth to a Unik easily if his mate was also a Unik. Otherwise, the chances are cut down by halves when the mate is a mere alpha and decrease exponentially when the mate is a beta."

Jongdae gapes at Minseok throughout the explanation and tries to wrap his brain around the whole concept.

"Regarding how you became a Unik, it's extremely rare. It's possible for an omega and an alpha to conceive a Unik. We rarely come across any Unik these days, especially ones whose parents were not one. You're lucky no one knew you were one when you arrived because every pack wants a Unik. In fact, some packs fight against each other over the possibility of winning a Unik." Minseok frowns  as he tells him that last fact.

"But how did you know that I am one? I definitely do not have an alpha's strength or a beta’s brain." Jongdae widens his eyes at Minseok, and Baekhyun scoffs at his words.

"You do have a beta brain. Only a beta would create glass using lightning and explode them to injure an enemy. An omega would always find a way to defend himself while an alpha always goes on the offensive," Baekhyun tells him, and Jongdae stares at him in disbelief.

"If I'm not mistaken, alpha strength comes last. You're not of age yet, right?" Minseok asks,and Jongdae shakes his head.

"You will become stronger when you become of age. The traits of omega and beta are always received first because they're harder to maintain. The emotions of an omega have to be stabilized and the curiosity of a beta has to be tamed. When you master both, then your alpha strength will come. It's the easiest trait you'll have to maintain."

"How do you know all of this?" Jongdae asks curiously.

"Because my pack is home to a few Unik." Jongdae’s jaw drops.

"And who are they?" Baekhyun asks skeptically.

"That I will not answer unless you are both willing to join my pack. It's for the sake of their safety."

Baekhyun huffs in response, and Jongdae is too curious.

"Can we?" Jongdae grabs his brother's arm.

"What? No!" he immediately responds.

"But I need someone to teach me - “

"I will teach you."

"You don't even know how."

"I will learn how."

"It's not enough - "

"Don't doubt me," Baekhyun tells him, and he looks away since he knows Jongdae will pout his way into his soft heart.

"Fine, then I will join without you."

"What - you can't! I forbid you! They're manipulating you! You could end up being their pack breeder!" Baekhyun yells at him, and Minseok grins in amusement.

"Either join with me, and protect me from their evil paws or never see me again," Jongdae tells him nonchalantly.

It takes a few moments before Baekhyun reluctantly agrees, Jongdae squeals in excitement, and Minseok chuckles at the turn of events. Baekhyun shoots Minseok a dirty look for being manipulative even though it was all Jongdae's fault.

~~~~~~

It takes another day before Jongdae is discharged from the healing hut. He walks nervously towards Minseok's pack with Baekhyun beside him.

They're greeted by Minseok alongside another wolf, who seems to be Minseok's second-in-command.

"Welcome." Minseok smiles warmly at them, and Baekhyun holds the urge to mock his greeting.

"Hi," Jongdae replies with a small smile.

"Before I introduce you to my pack, I want you to meet someone special, Jongdae." Minseok gestures to the taller wolf beside him. "This is Heechul; he will be your trainer."

They stare at each other momentarily. Heechul can be easily mistaken as a beta, but his aura gives off power. It’s possible that he is stronger than he looks. The slight crazy look in his eyes makes Jongdae a bit wary.

"So are you also a - " Jongdae leaves his question hanging, hoping that Heechul understands what he means.

"Yep, and it's okay. You're allowed to say that word amongst us. Just not outside the pack." Jongdae nods eagerly.

"He's also a lightning enthusiast so I'm sure you both will get along," Minseok continues, and Jongdae grins at that fact.

"Will you teach me how to stun enemies?" Jongdae can only think of this question, and Heechul laughs loudly at his enthusiasm.

"Only if you teach me that glass trick."

"Deal!"

Baekhyun secretly smiles at their interaction. His worry dissipates in his chest as he sees his brother being welcomed easily. He worries for Jongdae's mental state at times, so he hopes Heechul knows how to handle him. The two decide to ignore the other wolves as they start an engaging conversation.

"What's your degree?" Baekhyun can hear Jongdae's question as he walks ahead of them with Minseok besides him.

"Fifth."

"No fucking way!" Jongdae almost shouts, and Heechul laughs at him again, ruffling his hair while complementing his funny reactions.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the people who sometimes gets lost with the small details:
> 
> Alphas: Minseok (4), Baekhyun (2), Jongin (2), Heechul (8), Yixing(4), Kris(4), Taemin & Jonghyun (2)  
> Betas: Chanyeol(1), Kyungsoo(0), Luhan(4), Donghae(6), Eunhyuk(6), Hang Geng(4), Suho(2)  
> Omega: Jongdae  
> Unik: Jongdae, Heechul and make your own guesses for the rest of the cast!
> 
> ** (): Age difference between Jongdae and the rest of the wolves (Jongdae is 16, with his bday approaching)
> 
> Why is Unik also labeled as one of the three classes? You'll see in part 3!

 

 

It turns out that Minseok's home camp is located about ten miles from Saron. They usually go to Saron to restock on herbs and possibly some rare elk meat before they head back to their home camp. Minseok would join them occasionally when he feels the need to scour for potential pack members.

So, after resting another day, the pack moves towards their home. They shift into their wolves in the early morning, with some carrying a large bindle on their backs, filled to the brim with herbs and meat. Jongdae sticks close to Heechul, asking the million questions he has and the occasional _Can you do this trick I’ve seen before?_ Heechul seems to love the attention and humors Jongdae’s questions during the journey.

As soon as they arrive at their destination, Baekhyun is immediately separated from his brother despite his protests. He questions Minseok’s order but never voices it since he feels his brother can use the time to mature independently. He ends up following the alpha leader around dejectedly as he greets his fellow wolves. He scowls as they greet the fifteenth wolf of the day, and Baekhyun is extremely close to strangling someone if they have to stop and chat _again_.

“Why am i following you? _Why_ am i not being introduced to my trainer?” Baekhyun rudely interrupts, and he hears the low growl coming from the other wolf. Minseok laughs at his words, _as usual_ , and Baekhyun rolls his eyes in frustration.

“I thought you’ve mastered it all?” Minseok teases.

“How would _you_ know?”

“I just do,” he replies.

“Well, I would like to meet someone who knows about light rather than hearing this pointless conversation.” Baekhyun crosses his arms and waits for his wish to be fulfilled.

“You need to learn some manners,” the other wolf growls, but Minseok raises his hand to stop him from approaching Baekhyun.

“It’s fine, Kris.” The wolf named Kris leaves but not before he glares at Baekhyun threateningly.

“Alright, Baekhyun. You can meet Donghae now.” Minseok gestures for Baekhyun to follow him, and the younger wolf sighs in relief as he stomps after the alpha leader.

They walk towards a semi-large hut, one that hangs a red flag on a pole, and Baekhyun immediately knows it’s a healing hut. He wonders why his potential trainer would be hanging around in this hut, but he guesses his trainer could be injured at the moment. They pass by a few beds, where some critically injured wolves are sleeping, until they reach the back of the hut and see two wolves talking to each other.

“But why _can’t_ I be on top? It doesn’t make sense. Okay - I should be allowed to top. We’re both betas!” the first wolf whines, lips pouting for effect, and the second wolf looks completely bored, as if it’s discussed daily. “So I told him that he doesn’t get to stick his dick inside me until he lets me top - “

“Hello,” Minseok interrupts.

“Alpha!” the first wolf squeals and hugs Minseok immediately, and the second wolf’s face finally shows some kind of reaction as he smiles at both.

“I see you’re still trying to get Eunhyuk to bottom,” the alpha leader teases.

“More like begging,” the first wolf replies, letting go of Minseok.

“ _Please_ tell me you have a new task for me,” the second wolf pleads, uncaring of the fact that he sounds completely childish. To him, anything is better than listening to the first wolf’s rant.

“Yes, I do. Meet Baekhyun, one of our newest members. ” Minseok allows the two wolves to assess each other. Baekhyun sees a friendly yet cautious gaze from the wolf, and he wonders if this wolf’s personality will match with his.

“This is Yixing - he’s our main field healer,” Minseok adds, gesturing to the second wolf.

They nod at each other, unwilling to make unnecessary contact. However, the first wolf prefers skinship as he immediately hugs Baekhyun.

“I’m Donghae!” he tells him with a wide smile, and Baekhyun widens his eyes.

“You’ll be my trainer? But you’re a beta - they’re not allowed to reach fifth degree.” Donghae laughs at Baekhyun’s words, despite the fact that any other beta would have felt offended.

Usually, only alphas are allowed to master their power until the last degree, due to the fact that they are always at the front of the line in any fight. These days, wolf packs only rely on betas for their brains so they are not required to master all five degrees.

“As you’ll notice, my pack does not follow the standard rules. I allow anyone to achieve their wishes as long as it doesn’t affect the pack’s safety,” Minseok explains, and Baekhyun stares at him, turning his words over inside his mind. He’s slowly liking Minseok’s character.

“Well, if you think I’m not good enough, there are fourth degree alphas, though _I’m_ the only fifth degree light wolf.” Donghae smirks at him.

“No - I’ll take you _just_ because you’re a beta. Not only would you be a better teacher, but you would teach me in more than one aspect! I’d love to learn from you,” Baekhyun immediately replies.

Donghae scrutinizes him for a moment before smiling widely again.

“I like him - you're going to be my prodigy," Donghae tells him in an amused tone before patting Baekhyun's head.

"You can still change your mind when it doesn't work out," Yixing tells him as if it was a joke, but his face looks deadly serious. Donghae pouts at them in response and clings onto Baekhyun's arm.

"I'm sure I'll be okay," Baekhyun reassures them, and Donghae's smile returns.

"Yixing will also work closely with you. As you know, your roles will correlate, and I hope you will both work well with each other," Minseok adds.

Healer wolves re-energize by absorbing light so usually a light wolf would stand close to them during this process. Healers can also recharge by absorbing any heat source such as fire or lighting, but light seems to work the best. This is why wolves tend to hunt down light wolves at the beginning of a fight, so light wolves focus on dodging strategies. However, for Baekhyun, he feels that dodging should only be a last resort so he focuses more on defending himself, especially since he's the enemy’s first target.

 

~~~~~

 

It's been a few weeks of gruesome training for Jongdae. Heechul teaches at a fast rate and becomes unforgiving when Jongdae forgets the basics. First, he makes sure that Jongdae understands the strengths and weaknesses of Unik wolves. Typically, Unik wolves start their training when they're young pups, mostly learning how to handle unstable emotions. Then, by the time they reach the age of ten, they should be able to act rationally in the face of upsetting situations without carelessly lashing out with their powers. At the same age, they’ll receive their beta trait, the thirst for knowledge, regardless of if they’ve mastered their emotions or not. Then, they’ll spend the next eight years satisfying their thirst by learning about everything they could think of. By the time they reach age of maturity, they should be able to think logically with knowledge at hand when placed in an upsetting environment. Almost every Unik is able to master both traits by the age of maturity, but Jongdae won’t have time to do so.

He has less than two years to master both traits due to the fact he never knew of his abilities until now. In fact, he’s so far behind that the finish line seems like a dream. So, Heechul promised to skip unnecessary steps but only if Jongdae was willing to work at a gruelling pace. Luckily, Heechul finds out that Jongdae’s thirst for knowledge is already stabilizing, which means he’s not too far behind from mastering the beta trait. The only issue is stabilizing Jongdae’s emotions since the younger wolf tends to lash out quickly when things become upsetting.

Jongdae spends fifteen hours a day, five days a week, training with Heechul. During the weekend, the focus is on improving Jongdae’s mental state. Heechul signed him up to assist in the ‘Intensive Care’ hut, where wolves need round the clock services and undivided attention. At first, Jongdae assumed it would be full of injured wolves, but he was only half right. The hut also had heavily pregnant omegas, but most of all, dying wolves, ones who would only survive a few days. The atmosphere gave him anxiety attacks - seeing blood reminded him of his mother. It took him almost two weeks to be able to calm down without help.

It is a late Saturday night when he meets an intriguing wolf. The hut is silent, other than the occasional snores that traveled through the room. He is about to doze off for the night, tiredness spreading across his limbs, when he hears loud rustling noises from the hut's flap.

"Carefully!" someone whispers loudly as Jongdae sees four wolves carrying an injured wolf.

"Lay him here," the same wolf orders, and Jongdae's curiosity increases at the moment, so he walks up to them.

His brother is one of the carriers, and he naturally stands next to him. Then, a bright light emits from the commanding wolf’s hand, and he stares in amazement as the light seems to be healing a long cut.

"What's wrong with him?" Jongdae interrupts. They stare at him with a surprised look as if talking is frowned upon during these moments.

"Who are you?" the healer wolf asks him.

"This is Jongdae. He's one of the caregiver here," Baekhyun answers instead.

"Hunting accident. His left leg is broken, in addition to two broken ribs, and internal bleeding, but I managed to stop it," the healer wolf explains, as if the injuries are as common as a cold. "Make sure to keep his leg still and get the fever down if you can. I’ll check on him tomorrow."

"Oh - okay," Jongdae replies confidently out loud but not in his mind. Baekhyun can sense Jongdae's hesitation but does not comment on it.

The rest of the wolves decide to leave, but Baekhyun tells them that he'll stay to help his brother.

"Wait! I don't know your name!" Jongdae calls after the healer.

"Yixing," the healer tells him, and their gazes meet momentarily. To anyone else, it would be a normal occurrence, but to Jongdae, it felt different. Yixing’s green eyes pierce into his black ones, and he holds his breath before warmth spreads across his arms. Lightning crackles under his skin, slow but intense, as if it is traveling through his veins but refusing to come out. The moment lasts for a mere five seconds, but it felt like forever.

 

~~~~

 

Jongdae is wary ever since he met the healer wolf. In the back of his mind lay unanswered questions. The sensation he felt from looking into Yixing's eyes were different, and he knew that there must be a special meaning to it. The first possible answer he came up was that Yixing might be his mate, but he wonders why he would wonder so much about another wolf when the beta trait should only thirst over useful knowledge. So when Monday arrives, and Heechul stands before him with instructions, his mind keeps wandering back to those green eyes.

"Jongdae." Heechul's voice pulls him out of his thoughts.

"Sorry!" Jongdae bows his head in apology.

"What's wrong?" his mentor asks, concern in his voice.

"I'm confused about something," he answers truthfully, and Heechul assesses his face before he beckons him to sit down on the grass. Jongdae sits in front of him and builds up the courage to say what's on his mind.

"The questions in your mind will not cease forming. Unik wolves will always wonder so don't hesitate to get answers," Heechul continues as he waits for Jongdae to continue.

"I know, but am i supposed to wonder about irrelevant things? Shouldn't I instead wonder about the functional uses of some herb?"

"You're mistaken if you assume a beta’s curiosity limits itself to certain topics. Nothing is irrelevant in our mind. We're always too curious for our own good."

There’s a silence between them, and Jongdae has the most important question on the tip of his tongue. It takes a few more seconds before he finds the courage to ask it.

"Will you tell me how you found your mate?"

"Ah, well, we actually found each other." Heechul grins at him.

"What do you mean?"

"As you've heard, regular wolves find their mates when they feel the need to stand as close as possible to a certain wolf. In fact, they'd feel powerless at that moment because they have the strong urge to mark them with a bite, and nothing else will consume their thoughts. It's entirely different for us Unik. We don't have the urge to mark them with a bite nor do we need to stand as close to them as possible. We just need their scent to be with us once we mate."

"Their scent? But you don't smell like your mate.." Heechul chuckles at Jongdae’s statement.

"Of course not. The scent is _only_ for my nose and _no_ one else." Heechul reaches inside his shirt and takes out his necklace, where a paw-shaped stone hangs. "This necklace belonged to him, and it has been with him for years. He gave it to me after we mated. I’m the only one who can smell his scent because the quantity is so small that only our bond allows me to detect it. You will soon know what I mean when you receive your own necklace."

Jongdae stares at the necklace in curiosity and wonders what kind of stone he will receive from his future mate. Then, he realizes something gapingly obvious-- Heechul does not have a bite mark on him.

“Wait - you don’t have a bite mark, but you claim to be mated. Does that mean…” He lets his question trails off, and Heechul ruffles his hair as he grins.

“You’re such a smart kid!” Jongdae blushes at the compliment.

“Then how did you know he was the one?”

“You can feel it in your skin. When I met Hangeng for the first time, I felt a rush of lightning flowing through my veins, and it felt as if the lightning wanted to come out of my skin but couldn’t. That’s when I knew he was my mate. As for Hangeng, he’s an ice wolf, so he felt the numbing cold in his veins. It was such an exciting moment to meet my mate for the first time. Luckily, there was no complications since we were both the same.”

“Complications? How can there be such a thing when mates can sense the attraction?”

“When your mate is a regular wolf, they do not feel the pull of attraction as regular wolves do with a regular mate. In fact, they almost despise you for no valid reasons; reasons that may seem idiotic if you ever ask them. This is where it gets emotionally tough for Unik because they find the one they’re supposed to be with, but the other does not want them in any way.”

“Then how can you attract them if they don’t want you? It seems like a lost fight..” Jongdae frowns at this thought, and Heechul gives him a sad smile.

“It’s not impossible. Otherwise, the Unik population would have dwindled a long time ago. Plus, I’ve heard it only takes a kiss to win them over. But, of course, I didn’t have to test that theory.” Jongdae flusters at the thought of his first kiss and looks away in embarrassment.

“So, who is it?” Heechul teases, and Jongdae’s cheeks begin to color in deep red.

“Yixing,” he mumbles, hoping Heechul wouldn’t hear him, but his mentor did.

“Aww - you certainly picked a good one. He’s definitely one of the strongest alphas I’ve ever met. A lot of people underestimate healers, but trust me, they can be unforgiving in an attack.”

“But all they do is heal - how else can they attack someone?”

“You’ll see when you join us for hunting.” Heechul smirks at him, and Jongdae huffs in frustration.

"Do regular wolves know about these things? Isn't it possible for a wolf to notice his sudden hatred for me and realizes I'm his mate?"

"I don't know about you, but I've hated a few wolves at first glance. We don’t tell them the possibility because everything is fate and will occur in time. You just need to have some faith, Jongdae."

Jongdae pouts at his words and plays with the cool grass under his feet. Heechul ruffles his hair again before commanding him to stand up so they can resume their training.

 

~~~~~~

 

Baekhyun really thought it would take time to get used to their new pack’s dynamics. He was _extremely_ sure that he would hate some members as easily as he first hated Minseok, but it seems that he was wrong when he finds himself laughing amongst the other alphas. It takes a while to remember a name when seeing a familiar face, but he now knows everyone and their mates.

He finds himself being close friends with Jongin, an alpha that had a bad first impression of him. They were designated as roommates, and after a few brawls, they soon got along. He finds out about Jongin’s future mate, Chanyeol, a tall beta with fire powers known for his quirks and clumsiness. He learns that his fellow alpha is waiting for Chanyeol to turn of age, the acceptable age for wolves to officially mate. It seems that the wait gets much harder over time as he senses the heavy pheromones emanating from Jongin. He can feel Jongin’s patience wearing thin since he knows in theory how much sexual frustration there is when your mate is so close, and you can only do so much.

The light wolf was also becoming close friends with his trainer. Donghae reminds him a lot of his own brother: the hyper personality of a young boy and the affectionate attitude towards Baekhyun whenever the latter achieves a goal. The paternal instinct always rises whenever he sees his trainer messing up a simple task, such as the time he dropped their hunt of the day into a puddle of mud. Nevertheless, it was funny to watch Eunhyuk, Donghae’s mate and voice of reason, scolding Donghae. He finds the couple to be the perfect example of opposites attract, and it’s a nice change from seeing overly affectionate couples.

It’s only been two months when Minseok decides to allow Baekhyun to participate in the council. The group meets in a large hut, where five of the smartest wolves in the pack and Minseok would sit in the middle. They would discuss daily problems, such as lack of food sources or when certain wolves misbehave. The alphas and betas would surround them as they listen in and learn from their problem solving. Sometimes, the alphas were allowed to give input whenever the discussion revolved into fighting strategies, while the betas would give input regarding food plantations and how to store food for the upcoming winter. It’s a democratic approach since Minseok would take their suggestions into account before he himself make the final decision. The council would hold these meeting once a week, where each could last the whole day. On the days where they ended early, the wolves would run out to the nearby lakes or rivers and relax until it was time for dinner.

Today is one of those good days, where the sky is sunny and with little humidity in the air. The alphas and betas finished a good five-hour long discussion in the stuffy hut, and now they ran for the closest river they could find. Baekhyun follows Jongin, as they both aim for the spot they call theirs. It’s secluded and shaded, a perfect combination if you want some privacy and rest. They jump into the shallow water and sigh as it ran against their thighs.

“I am _never_ returning to that hut. I don’t care if Minseok punishes me by assigning me to omega duty, but fuck that,” Jongin complains and sits on the edge of the river, enjoying the coolness against his skin.

It’s common knowledge that omega duty is basically babysitting the omegas when they go out to take care of the planted foods. Every alpha _hates_ this duty, but Baekhyun never really minded it. He likes the idea of being able to sit for hours instead of the constant physical activities he endures on a normal day. Luckily, being a new alpha of the pack, he babysits them quite often.

“But the fruits died! it’s injustice, I say!” Baekhyun mocks a fellow beta while rolling his eyes, and Jongin laughs at this. The joke doesn’t last long as he feels a rather hard smack against his head.

“You’re both assholes,” Chanyeol tells them  crossing his arms. He also pouts his lips, as if the action will score justifiable sympathy. However, Jongin is too used to Chanyeol’s childish reactions and ignores him.

“Don’t hate _me_. Hate your fellow beta, who sounds like he’s a kid. I am not joking,” Baekhyun tells him seriously. The idea that a smart beta could sound so childlike was irritating.

“He’s worried that we won’t have enough food for winter. You should know how hard winter is,” Chanyeol nudges Jongin, who shrugs in response.

“Whatever - if we really need food, we can just bully Kris to fly up and catch us some birds. Barbecued wings!” Jongin shouts and high fives an amused Baekhyun.

“I should have picked a better mate,” Chanyeol mutters to himself as he walks away.

“Good! Go! See who would want your scrawny ass,” Jongin shouts at him, glaring at his back.

Determined to prove Jongin wrong, as usual, he walks away from the pair and finds Jongdae and Kyungsoo walking towards him. Kyungsoo became part of their little group since he was Jongdae’s roommate. He’s also a beta, like Chanyeol, except he was a power wolf.

“Kyungsoo! Want to be my mate?!” Chanyeol yells loudly despite the fact that they were ten feet apart.

“Fuck no.” Kyungsoo pushes him away when the tall beta bounds up to him. The fire wolf pouts again as he hears Jongin laughing at his misery. Kyungsoo joins the boys in the river.

“I’ll be your mate,” Jongdae declares to Chanyeol. The thunder wolf smiles at him, knowing that his answer was just to rile Jongin up.

“Nah - won’t work. He knows about Yixing,” Chanyeol whispers after thinking about it. Jongdae blushes at the name. The fire wolf almost sags in defeat from not being able to secure another mate, but then he sees the pretty, yet manly, beta called Luhan.

“Luhan - wanna mate?” Chanyeol asks in a hopeful tone. Luhan walks up to him and trails his fingers along Chanyeol’s chest with his own playful smirk.

“That depends - will you bottom?” Luhan licks his lips and slowly travels his eyes down towards Chanyeol’s impressive package.

“Um, uh sure?” his voice stutters, and he can hear the squeak at the end of his sentence.

“Meet me by the cave after dinner,” Luhan whispers to him, and Chanyeol can feel his cheeks turning red by the second. He’s frozen in his spot since he doesn’t know how to reply. Jongin watched the whole exchange with darkened eyes and immediately walks up to them. He snarls at Luhan before dragging a confused Chanyeol back towards the base.

“Well _that_ was disappointing,” Luhan tells the others as he shrugs. He really likes riling people up to the point where the other wants to punch him.

“One of these days, you will find your mate, and he won’t want you because of your mind games,” Kyungsoo tells him with a judging look, and Luhan shrugs in response.

“Who needs a mate anyway?” Luhan leans back and rests his head against his own folded arms behind his head.

“Aw, our little Luhan is so headstrong!” Heechul says, when he suddenly arrives with Hangeng. Luhan glares at him, silently wishing for his death. Hangeng clings to Heechul's side.

"Hi!" Jongdae greets his trainer with a wide smile, and Baekhyun slants his eyes towards his brother's cheerful face. Heechul returns the smile.

"Didn't I tell you, Baekhyun? Council meetings are unnecessary. When will you listen to your elders?" Heechul scolds.

"When I decide you're worth listening to." Luhan laughs at Baekhyun's response.

"It's so sad that you're related to him, Jongdae." Heechul shakes his head while tutting.

"Jongdae is so obedient, right?" Luhan adds.

"I bet he never broke any rules." Kyungsoo joins in.

"He did - he cried when he ran away from home," Baekhyun says as he recalls a certain memory. Jongdae kicks his brother's shin, but they can see there was no power behind it. Kyungsoo gives Jongdae a pity rub on his back.

"Anyway, Hangeng and I have some great news to tell you!" Heechul looks like he can barely keep the news to himself while his mate half-smiles.

"You're joining another pack?" Luhan asks in a hopeful tone.

"No. We're expecting!" Heechul grins at his mate. They seem to stare at each other lovingly before Luhan ruins it.

"Sounds terrible. I would _never_ go through pregnancy," Luhan comments, and Baekhyun is happy enough to punch him in the guts. The amount of thanks from the others goes unnoticed. Hangeng retaliates in his own way, twirling his index finger and creating a mini cloud that snows. The cloud travels above Luhan's head and stays there, as if permanently.

"Hey!" Luhan squawks, and the rest laugh at his new predicament.

"You may be my new best friend," Kyungsoo tells the ice wolf in appreciation.

"You need to fucking learn some manners," Hangeng tells Luhan coldly, and Heechul pulls him back. He kisses the junction between Hangeng’s shoulder and neck, and the latter visibly relaxes.

"You should just ignore him. The only person Luhan ever listens to is Yixing, and _that's_ on a good day," Kyungsoo tells the couple.

"We'll be fine. I'm just glad Yixing will receive a better mate." Heechul gives Jongdae a knowing look, who blushes and looks away.

"Now, if only Yixing's mate would seduce him already." Luhan returns to his playful mood even though he's beginning to shiver under the snowy cloud.

"As if he can say one word without stuttering," Kyungsoo scoffs, and Jongdae pouts in sadness. A confused Baekhyun looks from person to person, not being able to catch their eyes, and wonders what kind of inside joke he's missing here.

 

~~~~~~~

 

"Were you planning to tell me _after_ you've mated?" Baekhyun explodes when the brothers are alone.

"No - it's just new information," Jongdae mumbles.

"Do you even know what being mates mean? You're not even ready to be a Unik, and you're thinking about some alpha," Baekhyun says exasperatedly.

"It's not like I meant to meet him. And you know him! You always say he's a great guy!" Jongdae tries to reason.

"Yeah, but not for you!"

"Then who?" Jongdae challenges, and Baekhyun stays silent for a moment.

"I don't know! But now is not the time to think of mates," the alpha crosses his arms, and Jongdae sighs as he stares at the ground.

"It's just a crush. And he barely look at me. I doubt he'd ever see me differently," Jongdae whispers to himself.

Baekhyun's instinct to protect his little brother suddenly diminishes. He sees the same sad look that Jongdae had when they found out the latter was an omega. The dejection and the frustration overwhelmed Jongdae at the time, and for once in Baekhyun's life, he can finally replace that look with a happier one.

"Don't. Come here." Baekhyun grabs his wrist and pulls him into a tight hug. "I'm sorry. Sometimes I forget you also need me as your friend and not just your brother."

"It's okay."

"It's not. I'll help you," Baekhyun tells him with a small smile.

"But you just said I'm too young!" Jongdae whines.

"You are, but I’ll have to give you away one day. I might as well give you to someone who can heal the injuries from your clumsiness,” he teases, and his brother smacks him hard on the arm.

“And who knows? You might soon have puppies!" Baekhyun continues.

"I told you - I don't want puppies. Yixing can just deal with it, or he can find some willing omega." Jongdae scoffs at the idea of carrying pups. He will _not_ sacrifice nine months of laying around for pups to grow in his body when he can do so much more with his time.

Baekhyun laughs at him as he ruffles his hair.

"Let's just get you comfortable with him first, kid."

 

~~~~~

 

_It's a rainy week for them, so farming activities are halted, and the omegas are staying inside their huts. The alphas and betas are still required to do their weekly hunting, but any other hour is filled with much boredom. It was close to dinner time when Heechul approaches Jongdae to let him know of tonight's plans._

_"There will be thunderstorms tonight."_

_"Really?"_

_"It's time for you to learn about them," Heechul tells him with a playful smirk._

_"Where do I meet you?"_

_"I’ll come and get you. Dress for warmth. You will be drenched wet, but we still don't want you to get sick from the cold."_

_Jongdae nods before Heechul bids him goodbye._

They meet shortly after dinner, Heechul beckoning Jongdae to follow him. They walk side by side along a path leading through the forest to a larger field. There, they see a few other thunder wolves from different packs, interacting animatedly.

"Thunderstorms are not just storms for us. They are naturally created so their intensities can range from energizing to deadly. We use them to recharge, but many do not know that it can heal our internal injuries. Of course, it doesn't heal us as well as a healer wolf, but it gets the job done. The only issue is we will never know which lightning bolt will be the most intense so it’s always safer to share one.”

"Wolves can share a lightning bolt?"

"Yep. I’ll even show you all the cool tricks." Heechul winks at him before leading Jongdae to the group.

_“Being in a small pack means the amount of thunder wolves are limited. So make your connections - you’ll never know when you’ll need an ally in the future.“_

Jongdae keeps repeating Heechul’s advice in his mind before he introduces himself to a few wolves around his age. He meets Taemin and Jonghyun, who he automatically nicknamed as the eccentric alpha twins. They’re identical in every sense of the word but have different eye colors, which was odd. He learned a long time ago that you may know a wolf’s power easily through their eyes. Blue is common for water, wind and ice wolves; green is for light, telekinesis and healer wolves; brown for transportation, flight, and time wolves; and black for power, fire and thunder wolves. Taemin and himself have the standard black eyes, but Jonghyun has brown eyes. He remembered Heechul mentioning that it’s a rare occurrence, and some wolves consider it their advantage. Jonghyun, though, seems to be upset that he’s not considered “normal” amongst his peers. Despite this one minor setback, he finds himself liking the twins and their energy. They’re different from the friends he has in his pack - solely because they understand the trials and hardships that thunder wolves go through.

It doesn’t take long before the thunderstorms arrive, and soon, everyone races to make groups of three to secure their own spot. At first, Heechul was wary of letting Jongdae team up with the twins, but he eventually lets him when Jongdae gives him an adorable pout.

The idea of sharing a lightning bolt is easy according to the twins. They only need to do two things: create a triangle formation and choose one person to be the main absorber. Knowing Jongdae’s lack of experience, the twins assure him that his task will be minimal.

The first lightning bolt comes quickly, and Taemin is the one who catches it. According to Taemin’s instructions, he needs to transfer the lightning bolt to another wolf in the formation under 15 seconds or else he would die from the intensity. So Jongdae watches as the lightning bolt travels through Taemin’s body, sees the spasms shaking his body, and how his eyes twitch uncontrollably despite the fact that they’re closed. Soon, a lightning bolt erupts from Taemin’s chest, and Jonghyun absorbs it quickly. Then, he passes the same lightning bolt to Jongdae. The sensation is euphoric as he feels every nerve waking up, and his heart thumps rapidly in his chest. Blood rushes in every direction, and he wants it to last forever. Regrettably, he feels emptiness soon after as the lightning bolt dissipates. He blushes quickly when he realizes the throbbing sensation in his lower region. He’s tempted to shy away and escape before his new friends see his dilemma, but his thoughts are interrupted.

“Don’t worry-- it’s normal,” Taemin tells him with a smirk as he gestures to his own hard on.

“Some even climax during it,” Jonghyun adds.

Jongdae blushes at the thought of moaning during a training session.

“Though I prefer fucking my mate once this is over,” Taemin says as he rubs the hard on over his clothes.

“Hey!” Jonghyun nudges his brother in disgust.

“So we stay until the thunderstorms are over?” Jongdae asks.

“We usually stay for three lightning bolts because we’ll be way too sensitive and horny. But if you can’t handle another one, just say so. We don’t want you to over exert yourself,” Jonghyun tells him with a comforting smile.

So they repeat the same process, but this time Jonghyun absorbs the lightning bolt first. By the time, the lightning bolt dissipates, he can almost see the outline of their impressive dicks. He can’t help but wonder if Yixing’s will be the same.

“It’s too bad I’m mated or I’d do you,” Taemin says with a lick to his lips, and his brother rolls his eyes.

“Don’t worry - he’s happily mated,” Jonghyun assures Jongdae.

“You should do him, bro. I bet he’s a wild one. Minho was so shy when we met, but damn - he’s so energetic and loud in bed,” Taemin absently tells them as he unconsciously rubs himself, and Jonghyun groans loudly at his brother’s lecherous actions.

“Ugh, that’s it. We’re going back.” Jonghyun grabs his wrist, and Taemin is pulled away, pouting.

“One more lightning,” he whines.

“No! Minho will kill me if you get too frustrated - it’s worse than you cheating on him!”

Taemin groans but reluctantly agrees for the sake of their safety. They bid each other goodbye, then Jongdae is left alone. Before he can worry about what to do now, he sees Heechul approaching him.

“Hey kid - how did your first time go?”

“Great,” he replies almost sarcastically.

“It’s too bad you’re unmated, otherwise you’d _so_ want a dick far up your ass,” Heechul says with a chuckle and wraps an arm around Jongdae’s shoulders as a red blush spreads across Jongdae’s cheeks.

 

~~~~~

 

Baekhyun relaxes under the cool shade of a tree along with Chanyeol and Jongin. The sensation is welcomed, due to the fact that Minseok decided to upgrade their combat training from four hours to six. It’s a precaution, according to the alpha leader, with the rebels’ constant attacks, they have to be prepared for the worst. He grudgingly agrees inwardly, but outwardly, he’d always pretend that Minseok is an insufferable leader. So he doesn’t take it too kindly when he is interrupted from his nice nap.

“Good afternoon,” Minseok greets them with a warm smile. Chanyeol, forever Minseok’s obedient pet, greets back loudly, while Jongin nods in acknowledgement. They start a conversation regarding the weather and nonsense fillers, and Baekhyun is content to ignoring them, favoring the will to fall asleep again.

“I saw your combat earlier today. You’ve really improved,” Minseok tells him with a shy smile, not that Baekhyun sees it since his eyes are closed. The light wolf grunts in acknowledgement without feeling the need to say thanks.

“We’re heading to Saron again, but Donghae can’t make it, sadly. So it’d be really great if you could replace him,” he asks nervously, and Baekhyun looks up to gaze at Minseok’s face. He contemplates if he really wants to waste a weekend guarding the alpha leader, but in return, he would see some cool fights. Then, he realizes it’s the only free weekend he has, and he had been meaning to spend some time with Jongdae.

“No thanks,” he replies curtly, missing the disappointed look on Minseok’s face.

“Oh right - well next time then,” Minseok awkwardly says as he kicks a small rock away. Baekhyun barely notices Chanyeol leading Minseok away, and Jongin’s eyes on him.

“When are you going to warm up to him?”

“I’d rather babysit the omegas.”

“He’s a great guy and a great leader. You just need to give him a chance,” Jongin desperately tells him, and it’s Baekhyun’s turn to criticize him.

“Why are you so keen on me getting along with him? Is everyone indebted to him _just_ because he’s our leader?”

Jongin sighs exasperatedly before standing up.

“You still don’t get it, do you? Not everyone who has joined this pack were as lucky as you were. Some of us suffered from the brutality of other packs before we found Minseok,” Jongin explains before he leaves, but Baekhyun stops him before he can walk away.

“Then tell me. Why are _you_ indebted to him?”

“It’s not a debt, Baekhyun. Minseok doesn’t ask us to join out of submission. He offers us a way out,” he tells him. He hesitates for a few seconds before he decides to tell his story.

“Before I came here, I was in a pack with my parents. Chanyeol was my childhood friend. We were inseparable ever since we were young. I didn’t even understand what _mate_ meant until I was ten. I never thought it would be my best friend until I turned 18, and all I wanted to do was to mark him as mine. I thought my parents would be happy, but they weren’t - they wanted me to mate with an omega. They would rather have their lineage continue than see their son happy,” Jongin says bitterly.

Baekhyun knows that the chances of an alpha and a beta having puppies were quite low. He even heard rumors that an alpha’s parents would force their son to mate with someone else. He never thought those situations would occur to those he knew personally.

“They even threatened him, and you _know_ how Chanyeol is. He’d just nod along and want everyone to be happy. But I couldn’t just let go of him - he was already mine the moment I saw him. So we ran for so long, and we thought we found a pack that’d accept us, but they were just the same. Everyone just wanted me to breed their omegas - as if it wasn’t as bad as using an omega as a pack breeder.”

“Then Chanyeol fell sick with a cold, and I didn’t know what to do other than hold him. I thought it was the end, and I accepted death, knowing I had no regrets. Minseok found us when his pack was heading to Saron. He brought us back to his base, and Yixing healed us in less than a day. The next day, he offered us to become part of his pack, without any condition attached to it. At first, I didn’t trust him; I was like you - I kept expecting him to be the same. That maybe he’s as fake as the other alphas I’ve met. He’s really not - he just wants you to be happy. I just wish he’d find his happiness one day - sometimes I think he goes to Saron just so he can finally find his mate.”

Baekhyun remains silent before asking his next question.

“Who had the worse fate before Minseok took them in?”

“Heechul - he was a Unik breeder when Minseok met him. Minseok had to win a duel against the head alpha of that pack so Heechul would have his freedom. The worse part was that Heechul had to leave his pups behind. I think he had five pups, all from different alphas.”

“What did Minseok have that he could bargain to get that duel?”

“Yixing, of course - healer wolves are as prized as Unik wolves. I just feel bad for your future nephews.” Jongin grins at him, and Baekhyun groans at the idea of protecting another most wanted wolf.

They turn their heads at the sound of a loud laugh. It seems Chanyeol has managed to lift Minseok’s spirits, and Baekhyun can’t help but smile at the scene.

 

~~~~~~~

 

Jongdae is trying, or at least that’s what he tells himself, when he stares at Yixing’s pale complexion. His heart beats to fast whenever the elder is near him, and sometimes he’d be too nervous to actually say a word. He promised himself that today would be different.

“Hi,” Jongdae hears himself saying to Yixing. He sees the healer wolf turn around with an impassive look.

“Hi,” he simply replies before returning back to his work. The patient is a young pregnant omega, probably there for his check up, but Jongdae wonders where the omega’s mate is.

“Are you going to the festival tomorrow?” Jongdae crosses his fingers for a good answer.

“It’s a hunting festival…” Yixing drawls as he takes the omega’s blood pressure. “Why wouldn’t I go?”

“Oh, right. I guess I thought you could be busy or something,” Jongdae mumbles to himself, not expecting a reply from Yixing, but still disappointed that Yixing does not continue the conversation. So he tries again for the sake of not wanting to give up.

“So I heard from Baekhyun that you will be taking your fifth degree test in fall. I think that’s really amazing - plus you’re really good at helping people. So I know you’ll be - “ Jongdae stops talking when Yixing looks back at him curiously, as if the younger is being too obvious. So Jongdae blushes and looks to the ground until Yixing focuses his attention back on the patient.

“But I can’t wait to see it,” Jongdae says softly. “I should go now.”

He makes a move to leave but stops when Yixing grabs his wrist. The sudden increase in heart rate is deafening to his ears, but all he cares about is the soft, calloused fingers touching him.

“You can’t come,” Yixing tells him under his breath, and to Jongdae, that’s all it took to have his heart crushed. “You’re not even part of the council so you’re not allowed to be inside the hut.”

To Jongdae, everything sounded like _Stay away from me_.

So he runs out before Yixing can say another word, and he keeps running until he reaches his place, a secluded place he found by accident when he got lost the first week they arrived. He doesn’t realize he’s crying until he feels the cold wet tears on his fingers.

 

~~~~~

 

The trip to Saron is approaching fast, and Minseok explains that he will only bring the necessary wolves: healer, light and four warriors. The warriors may be any wolf, which is why the pack holds a small competition between sixteen wolves. The four winners will join him.

Baekhyun watches the competition in amusement and relaxes considerably after fixing the small fallout he had with Minseok the other day. Although he’d hate to admit it out loud, he begins to have a new appreciation for the leader. It could be because of Jongin’s stories, or it could be the fact that Minseok’s smile is not as irritating as before. He can’t help this newfound feeling in his chest, the one that tells him _Yeah he’s not so bad_.

Minseok and his team depart the next day with Baekhyun leading the way, customary because light is always a guide. The reason sounds so lame in his head, but he fully understands when he realizes that light wolves have a stronger sense of smell.

By the time they arrive, only Heechul and Jongin are allowed to escort Minseok to his meeting with Changmin. Dejectedly, Baekhyun looks around for things to do since his best friends can’t accompany him. He realizes how different Saron is, now that the stress of not having a pack is no longer an issue. Now, he can enjoy the smells of delicious food and the ruckus of duels. He finds himself moving from one duel to another, analyzing the tactics being used and cheering for well-thoughtout attacks. By midday, he finds Yixing in the middle of a field, where he seems to be collecting purple flowers.

“What’s that?” Baekhyun asks him as he walks to Yixing’s side.

“Corydalis, an herb used for pain relief. Sometimes I am just way too exhausted to be everyone’s personal healer,” Yixing bitterly tells him.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know the exact feeling, but I do know how exhausting it is when someone depends on you physically and emotionally,” he replies.

“He doesn’t seem to need you as much. I’ve seen him depending on others too.” It takes Baekhyun a few moments to realize that Yixing is talking about Jongdae and is a little shocked to hear that the healer wolf is noticing his brother’s growth.

“He still comes to me when he gets emotional. Did you know that part of mastering emotions is to not cry as your first reaction? Can you imagine not crying when your mate is dying or injured? That you’re only allowed to calm the situation - what kind of bullshit is that?” Yixing remains silent as if the topic is a gray area for him, even though he has heard a similar rant in the past.

“I think I would cry also. Knowing how much Unik wolves suffer to master their traits makes me grateful for not being one. It seems so selfish to be happy that others are suffering in this way, but I _am_ glad I’m not a Unik. And - “ Yixing pauses for a moment, contemplating if he should continue, and Baekhyun urges him on.

“Jongdae seems strong-willed as a young wolf. He’s unrelentless towards mastering his two traits before his 18th birthday despite knowing how impossible it is. I guess I’m shocked - I have never seen a young wolf this passionate about a way of life that he once never knew about. I really hope he can achieve it all,” he says sincerely, and Baekhyun feels a weight lifted off his shoulders, knowing Yixing regards his brother as more than a pretty Unik.

“I’m so glad his mate feels that way.” Yixing freezes at Baekhyun’s words, and Baekhyun is hoping Yixing didn’t hear that.

“He found his mate?”

Before Baekhyun can fix his mistake, Jongin teleports in front of them, a sign that time is important. He just says it’s an emergency before he grabs their wrists and teleports them to a hut.

The sight is still something he’s not used to, though Yixing seems to be completely calm and immediately rushes to Minseok’s side. He sees them pulling off Minseok’s torn shirt and jeans. His stomach churns heavily as his eyes darts from one bruise to the next.

“What happened?” Baekhyun rasps, feeling his throat drying, and his heart racing in response to the negative thoughts in his mind.

“It was a trick. Changmin wanted to create a wolf army to fight against the rebels, but he only wanted the strongest packs so he made every alpha leader fight against one of Changmin’s warriors. Anyone who refused to fight would lose the alliance they had with Changmin’s pack,” Heechul growls out.

“What if the leader lost?”

“They’d still lose the alliance. The whole idea was barbaric. I can’t believe he’d stoop this low.” Heechul laughs bitterly as he whispers the last few words in case someone listens in.

“Shut up,” Yixing snarls at him. “Baekhyun, stand by my side. I need you to recharge me every 60 seconds. We need to get the internal bleeding to stop, then we can worry about the broken bones.”

The whole process seems overwhelming in his mind as he watches Yixing counting Minseok’s heartbeat every few minutes. By the time they’re done, both wolves are exhausted, and they can only wait until Minseok opens his eyes so Yixing can reassess him.

Baekhyun can only stare at his sleeping face as the others decide to get some sleep. His heart hasn’t stopped clenching ever since he saw blood oozing from Minseok’s chest. He thought he’d feel better when Yixing finished healing the bruises, but he doesn’t. Now he realizes he just wants Minseok to wake up, and maybe that would make him feel better. Maybe.

So when Minseok’s eyes flutter open, Baekhyun stops breathing for a second. He automatically grabs Minseok’s hand, and his knees feel weak so he kneels, gazing at Minseok’s blue eyes.

“Hi.” Minseok’s voice comes out, barely a whisper.

“Hi.” Baekhyun’s hand trembles as he reaches out to touch his cheek. He can feel the hollowness, and his heart clenches even more.

“I’m okay.” Baekhyun almost cries at the fact that Minseok needed to reassure him. He hates how Minseok can’t just admit his pain and sorrows. He wishes he can hear all of Minseok’s troubles, without his rank holding him back.

His fingers trace the emptiness of his cheek, the sharp jaw, and the outline of his bottom lip. He doesn’t really understand why he’s doing this, but it seems to be an urge inside him to memorize every line, curve, and softness. He stops when he feels Minseok’s hand over his, and he returns his gaze back to Minseok’s eyes.

There’s confusion and wariness in his eyes, but it doesn’t stop Baekhyun from dragging his knees across the hard ground. His limbs move on their own, and he doesn’t notice that his face is so close to the alpha leader’s until he feels a warm breath spreading over his lips.

Minseok’s lips are soft, dry, but most of all, pliant, when he coaxes them to part slowly. He can hear the sharp inhale of breath, and a hand grabbing onto his shirt. The slow buildup of desire and lust pools in his stomach, and he feels the magnetic pull of being so close to his body. He tries to be gentle and pushes away the urge to be fierce, saving it for a future kiss.

“Baekhyun,” Minseok whispers when they pull apart. There is raw emotion still laced in his voice, and he can see the frantic hand searching for his. He grabs it and holds it tightly, fingers interlacing.

“I’m here.”

 

~~~~~~

 

**A month later**

 

"I don't think I should go. _Baekhyun_ , you're not listening to me," Jongdae says desperately.

"I am listening, and you're being rude to Minseok. He invited you personally, so enough with this attitude."

Baekhyun manages to get Jongin to help him, as they each grab one of Jongdae’s arms and drag him to the large hut. In approximately three hours, Yixing will start his test, and every alpha and beta are keen on watching him pass it.

Jongdae whimpers as they finally enter the hut, and he widens his eyes at the audience present just for this. It seems that wolves from other packs have decided to watch the healer wolf’s test. Jongdae hopes that they will sit somewhere in the back, where Yixing won’t even notice his presence, but fate seems to really hate him these days. They manage to pull him all the way to the front, where Minseok and Heechul are sitting.

“We’d be here sooner if there was less whining,” Baekhyun informs them as he pushes Jongdae down to the ground by his shoulders, ignoring his exclamation of pain.

“Why are you so glum today? I thought you’d be happy.” Minseok smiles at him as he wraps his arm around Jongdae. The younger immediately leans closer for comfort. Baekhyun sits on the other side of Jongdae.

“He doesn’t want me here,” the young wolf mutters.

“That’s just your insecurities.”

“He told me so! If he hates me more by today, I am _never_ talking to you again!” Jongdae sends a death glare to his brother, who rolls his eyes at his immaturity.

“Jongdae, I taught you better than this,” Heechul chides, and Jongdae bows his head.

“Shhh, it’s starting” Chanyeol tells them loudly from the back, and Jongin had to pull his mate away from crowding their personal space.

Yixing enters the hut with Donghae and Luhan behind him. There’s a path leading from the flaps of the hut to its center. The three walk to that spot, standing in their designated position, labeled by a red X. Without a warning, they strip to the bare minimum, and Jongdae flushes at the sight.

“Whoa - let’s cover your innocent eyes,” says Heechul as he manages to somehow conjure a large leaf and places it in front of Jongdae’s eyes.

“Guys - “ Jongdae immediately whines, half wanting to see it and half embarrassed at the thought of seeing Yixing naked.

They struggle for a moment, with Jongdae trying to regain his eyesight back and the others pushing Jongdae to the ground so he can’t see anything. Minseok ends up wrapping his arms around Jongdae’s chest, keeping Jongdae’s arms pinned to his sides, while Heechul covers the young wolf’s eyes with his hands.

“A Unik shouldn’t see his mate naked until mating night!” Heechul explains.

“I hate all of you,” Jongdae mutters as he feels Minseok’s warm breaths on his neck, tickling him .

It’s another minute before Heechul takes his hands off Jongdae’s eyes, and Jongdae has to blink a few times before his vision becomes clear. He sees Yixing bowing to the the other two before he stands again. He lets his eyes travel over Yixing’s bare body, following the happy trail to the loin cloth covering his privates. He moves his eyes up suddenly and sees Yixing’s gaze on him. He freezes, unsure if he should run out or stay in his spot. He’s pretty sure Yixing is mad as his face remains stoic, and there’s no hint of a smile.

Minseok notices the sudden change in Jongdae’s position. He feels the younger tensing up so he rubs his hands over Jongdae’s arms, trying to get him to relax.

“What’s wrong?”

“He looks angry.”

“Don’t be silly - that’s just his serious face.”

Jongdae is pretty sure Minseok is wrong, but he can’t voice it out easily as the test has started.

He can’t find himself enjoying the process of the test as he keeps thinking Yixing is silently judging him from afar, even though the elder is not staring at him. He fidgets every few minutes until Minseok holds him still, gripping his waist so that he stops moving. By the time the test ends and everyone runs ahead to congratulate Yixing, Jongdae tries to break free from Minseok’s hold. He sighs miserably when he can’t, and he finds himself being dragged to greet Yixing. Minseok’s arm hangs loosely around Jongdae’s shoulder, and the younger wolf leans closer to the alpha leader’s side, wanting to hide behind him.

“Yixing,” Minseok greets with a smile, and Jongdae looks at the ground, avoiding eye contact.

"Minseok." Jongdae is sure he can hear the distaste in Yixing’s voice.

"Congratulations. I hope you don't mind that I invited Jongdae along-- he's a big fan of yours."

"Of course not. He's your - friend." Jongdae knows there was hesitation, but Minseok didn’t seem to notice.

"See? You worried over nothing" he grins at the younger wolf

"So I think we should celebrate and see which omega wants to be knotted for the night." Luhan appears behind Yixing, always ready to cause trouble.

"Do we have enough greens?" Minseok asks Yixing, regarding a certain recreational plant that they use to get high.

"I'm not fixing their migraines when tomorrow comes," he warns.

"We'll just throw cold water on them when that happens."

"I knew you were secretly as cunning as me." Luhan grins.

Jongdae doesn't understand anything from that conversation, but he was happy when Minseok led him away from Yixing.

It seems that everyone is looking forward to the celebration. Some even went hunting to find extra food so they can enjoy the night with a full stomach. Then, there are some, especially Luhan, who just looked forward to taking advantage of some naive omega.

It's already nearing midnight when half of the wolves have fallen asleep and the other half have decided to release some stress either through mindless sex or some recreational drug. There's a rustling noise and hushed whispers in the outskirts of the camp.

"Hi." A pair of hands slide around his waist, and a cold cheek presses against his.

"I missed you." A cold nose tip presses against his neck, sniffing at the familiar scent. Rough hands pull him away, and a rough kiss is felt on his lips, muffling the words trying to come out.

"I hate how you were so nice to him. I know it meant nothing, but - " he starts to say with frustration but stops when his mate cups his cheek to signal his understanding.

"I'm sorry. It's hard for me also. I don't have your scent on me."

A silence passes between them. They hold each other tightly before one of them breaks it.

"I want to tell them. I know you're scared, but we can't lie to them anymore," he whispers.

"I'm not scared. I know they'd be happy for me."

"Then, what are we waiting for?"

"You?"

He stares at him in disbelief. They have been waiting for nothing.

"We really need to communicate more," he says with a chuckle, and his mate can only sigh.

"Then tomorrow, after the council. Sit next to me?" he asks.

The other kisses him in agreement, not needing any more words.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I actually gave 2 big hints (as in a hint per Unik) on who are also Unik. Leave a comment if you know or think you do ಠ◡ಠ 
> 
> (shamelessly stole that emoji from http//sooenaemoured.dreamwidth.org/6393.html)
> 
> ** So I noticed everyone thought the last scene is Chen/Lay...it's not
> 
> *** Also I don't know if my fic got posted somewhere since I got 10+ comments under a week, which is really rare compared to my other stories. But thank you to all the positive support/comments and I hope you enjoy each part.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this part, Jongdae birthday just passed so he's now 17. If you don't remember who's older/younger, go back to my author's note for part 2. 
> 
> Happy birthday to ChenChen! Today has been Xingdae/ChenLay day for so many fans so this is dedicated to their first official [selca](https://41.media.tumblr.com/85ea67b7925d0acca7712acbb1815943/tumblr_nuzhy3l5wS1qawz80o1_1280.jpg)

 

 

_Jongdae stares cautiously at the hut in front of him. He understands why Minseok separated him from his brother, but the idea is still perplexing for him so the internal conflict doesn’t dissipate. He reaches out to open the flap, but instead, is surprised when an arm reaches out from inside the tent. His eyes widen, and he freezes as he’s unsure about if he should greet the figure or wait for him to come out. A wide-eyed teenager stands before him, his mouth also open in surprise._

_“Hi?” Jongdae chuckles nervously. “I’m Jongdae. Minseok told me we’re roommates?” His voice wavers at the end of the sentence, unsure if he should state it as a fact or keep it as a question in case the latter dislikes him._

_“Oh - hi. I’m Kyungsoo.” The teenager holds out his hand, a normal gesture when meeting someone new, but Jongdae looks at it with caution. Kyungsoo frowns at the lack of response and places his hand back to his side, not voicing his displeasure._

_“Okay, so I have my stuff on the left, and you can put yours on the right. I won’t touch your stuff so don’t touch mine. And it would be beneficial if you could keep your side clean - or tidy, at least,” Kyungsoo explains, as if the concept of sharing a hut is more like a business deal._

_Jongdae replies with an “okay,” but he’s already disliking the fact that he has to be clean in his own hut._

_“Well, I have practice with Ryeowook now, bye.” Kyungsoo barely gives him a wave, and Jongdae already misses his brother’s warmth._

 

The memory seems so clear as he thinks about it, even though it happened a few months ago. As he stares at Kyungsoo’s stern face, he figures it must be the serious look that the younger often wears. That must be the reason why Jongdae always feels so cautious around him. Luckily, none of that really matters, after seeing how they got closer over the months.

He walks closer to Kyungsoo with a smile as he offers his hand to the younger so he can pick himself off the ground. Kyungsoo accepts it with gratitude, and they walk side by side as they head back to the camp.

“You’re in a good mood,” Kyungsoo states, as if Jongdae's mood is rarely happy these days.

“I am. Heechul says I’m ready for my beta test,” Jongdae tells him, his smile starting to look more crazed.

“Really? Isn’t the test supposed to be when you’re eighteen?”

“Technically, you can take the test whenever you have mastered the trait. But you’re supposed to complete both the omega and beta tests by the time you’re eighteen.”

“Oh, sounds complicated.” Kyungsoo wrinkles his nose, and Jongdae laughs as he grabs the younger’s hand.

“Will you cheer for me?” Jongdae pouts a little as he stares into Kyungsoo’s wide, innocent eyes. He knows the younger will comply easily after a few pouts.

“Of course. Who else will hold your hand when you fail?”

Kyungsoo laughs at the sorrow on Jongdae’s face. He knows how to easily rile up the elder.

“At least you’ll be there, unlike a certain traitor.” Jongdae huffs at the recent changes in his life, especially Baekhyun’s lack of presence.

“You know, you’ll never master that omega trait if you can’t control your mood,” Kyungsoo teases.

“It’s hard! How do they expect you not to whine when you’re a teenager?” Jongdae grumbles as he leans closer to Kyungsoo’s side and drapes himself onto him like a small pup around its mother.

Kyungsoo merely laughs as they arrive at their camp, and a few other wolves are already there to prepare dinner.

 

***

 

_Rare days of no tasks scare Minseok sometimes. He is always wondering if he’s forgetting something or someone important. However, he likes this, the cooling sensation from the water that massages his aching legs. He loves it far more than he should, considering that there are many happy moments in his life. Nevertheless, this moment will rank high, along with his increasing affection towards Baekhyun._

_He smiles at the younger, who seems to be enjoying it as much as he is. It’s only been two weeks since they first kissed, and there are still words, questions, and hesitation from both sides. As much as he wants to bond with him emotionally and physically, he knows everything takes time._

_He realized from the first moment they met that they must follow the proper steps according to Unik traditions. The process started with a long period of love and hate, where Baekhyun naturally despised him, and Minseok could only pine privately. Nevertheless, he tried to seduce the younger, though failing horribly. He never realized that by stopping his advances that the younger started to care for him. He still can’t shake the memory of their first kiss from his mind. It’s not as romantic as all the scenarios he imagined, but it still warms his heart._

_The next step is where they are now. The slow, but sweet, process as they start to understand each other’s personality and the possibility of having a future together permanently. It’s scary in a good way, if he has to admit his feelings._

_They’ve been telling each other their flaws and dislikes for the past hour. There’s a nagging feeling in Minseok’s mind, that he should come clean about who he is. He thinks it’s better to say it now, especially since he wants Baekhyun to accept him as he is._

_“So, while everyone knew that you’re a Unik, you decided to hide it from me,” Baekhyun accuses, fixing him with a hard glare._

_“It’s not like I wanted to hide things from you.” Minseok looks down at the water, splashing it gently as he avoids looking into the younger’s eyes._

_“It seems like you did, since you’re telling me eight months after we met,” Baekhyun scoffs._

_“Baekhyun - “ Minseok looks up, guilt crawling across every inch of his skin. He notices the whites of Baekhyun’s eyes turning red from anger._

_“I don’t want a reason or justification. I want to be more than 'anyone' to you.”_

_“You are.”_

_Baekhyun sighs loudly before he steps closer towards Minseok with a guarded expression. He reaches out and grabs his hand, softly caressing it._

_“Let me in, okay? Let me know everything, even fifty years from now.”_

_“I will.”_

 

It’s been two months since their first kiss, and he still wants his mate to see how much he’s trying. He searches for him; the longing increases every time they’re apart. He finally sees him and shyly gazes through his eyelashes. He smiles softly at him before looking away, making sure the other wolves are oblivious to it. It’s been a secret for now, and it’s a hard one to keep for both of them.

It’s rare for him to ask for permission or even to make a decision with someone's help. He’s been the pack’s leader for the last five years, and decision making has always been easy. But now everything changes as he realizes how much he craves for his mate’s consent in _everything_. This should scare him or even make him cautious of the pack's future, but it doesn’t. Instead, he embraces the idea of needing someone, and he's looking forward to relying on his mate, as much as the other will rely on him.

It’s nearing the end of dinner when Minseok seeks him out. He waits by the secluded trees, nodding at every wolf that recognizes him. It's not long before he sees his mate with Jongin.

“I can’t believe it. One more month and he’s finally mine.” Jongin has been extremely cheerful since realizing Chanyeol’s birthday is approaching. The day indicates they can finally become mates, and their patience will finally pay off.

“I know. I’m so happy for you,” Baekhyun tells him sincerely as he squeezes the older’s shoulder.

“You'll meet your mate soon. I’m sure of it.” Jongin grins at him, and Baekhyun laughs in that bright tone that always make Minseok’s heart clench in happiness.

“Thanks.”

They soon part ways as Jongin searches for Chanyeol, and Baekhyun sticks around the area, wondering where Minseok is hiding this time. His search doesn’t last long as he feels an extra weight on his back when Minseok decides to tackle him with a back hug.

“I miss you,” Minseok croaks out as his throat suddenly feels clogged by the sudden emotion, and his eyes glaze with sadness.

“Hi,” Baekhyun whispers before turning around and wrapping his arms tightly around the elder. They bask in each other’s scent as Minseok grips his shirt tightly, hating the fact they'll have to part soon for bedtime.

"I talked to Jongdae," Baekhyun whispers as he rubs Minseok's lower back. "I have something for you."

"Yeah?" Minseok looks up into Baekhyun's green eyes, searching for clues about this unexpected gift.

Baekhyun reaches into his pocket and clenches his fingers around an arrow-shaped stone. He licks his lips nervously and flickers his gaze away from Minseok's curious eyes. However, Minseok can tell when he's nervous, and he looks at the younger's hand that's hidden in his pocket. He waits patiently for Baekhyun to make his decision.

Baekhyun looks up after gathering his courage and holds Minseok's gaze as he reaches for Minseok's right hand. He slowly opens Minseok's palm and places the necklace with the arrow-shaped stone. There's a small lightning symbol scratched into the stone.

"We've had it since childhood, and it's the only thing we kept when we left home." Baekhyun closes Minseok's palm and gently caresses his knuckles. He avoids looking into Minseok's eyes as he recounts his childhood. "Mom found it, and it meant so much to him. The arrow signifies how I'm his guide when our father died. And the lightning bolt, well, Jongdae never got to meet our father, but he made my mom so happy because they look alike. I want you to have it." Baekhyun looks back up at him with emotions in his eyes.

"Baekhyun, it doesn't have to be this stone." Minseok frowns at the idea of his mate giving up something as precious as his childhood belonging. They have talked about the necklace that Unik wear around their neck. It doesn't have to be a stone hanging from the clasp or even a significant belonging. It's only a placeholder of their mate's scent.

Baekhyun takes his hand as a sign of understanding.

"I've never needed a guide. I _am_ everyone's guide." He laughs nervously. "But I realize how I suddenly needed an arrow, and this burden of guiding someone is something I can now share with you.” He rubs his hand before continuing.

“I want you to hold on to my memories." He gestures towards the stone. "So I'll only have to hold on to you. Will you let me?"

Minseok smiles shyly as he nods, and he lets Baekhyun slip the necklace over his head. He pulls him closer as their lips graze momentarily before Baekhyun pulls back to cup his cheek. He caresses it gently as they hold each other's gazes, and everything they feel is silently communicated.

"I'm passing the Alpha position over to Jongin next week. And Heechul will be his advisor," Minseok explains. "And it'll be just us next week, away from distractions." He smirks at the implications of his words.

Baekhyun brings him closer and wraps his arms around his waist. They rest their heads against each other as Baekhyun gives him a silly smile. The warmth of Baekhyun's hands on his back isn't enough to satisfy his longing, but he'll wait patiently until next week.

 

***

 

It’s a Friday afternoon when Minseok gathers all of his advisors and trusted warriors. It’s a ‘need to know’ meeting so only ten wolves gather inside Minseok’s spacious hut.

“I see Heechul’s hiding from his mate,” Jongin teases as he sees the older wolf.

“You’re just lucky your mate isn’t a Unik. You’ll never know the suffering and pain I went through the past three months,” Heechul openly whines at anyone who will listen.

“Minseok will - _if_ he ever finds a mate,” Donghae comments, and Luhan guffaws beside him. Yixing simply rolls his eyes at the lack of maturity of some wolves.

Minseok laughs nervously as he gestures for them to sit down.

“Alright, you bunch of puppies. The meeting has started. Shut the fuck up!” Eunhyuk bellows at them when he sits down. It does the trick as everyone stays quiet and still in their spots.

“Thanks, Eunhyuk,” Minseok nods his head at the older before he continues.

“So the first thing I need to discuss is leader replacement,“ he starts to say but is already interrupted after a moment.

“You’re stepping down?” Jongin gapes his mouth unattractively.

“Please don’t choose Heechul” is Eunhyuk’s only comment.

“I bet it’s all Donghae’s fault.” Luhan tsks at the elder, who immediately complains at the unfair accusation.

“Next time, we should get Baekhyun to lead,” Jongin agrees, and Donghae glares at him.

“I hope you know that my loyalty doesn’t extend to those three.” Heechul points to Luhan, Donghae, and Ryeowook.

Ryeowook simply scoffs at Heechul, Luhan winks at him, and Donghae looks too offended at the comment.

Minseok simply sighs and shakes his head before he slowly freezes the ground, and the wolves can feel the immediate change in temperature. A collective _Sorry_ is heard throughout the hut.

“As I was saying, we all know what happened to our last trip to Sauron. I won against Changmin’s alpha warrior, but I was weak in the end. I would have died if it wasn’t for Yixing and Baekhyun. So, we need to set a ranking of who’ll take over when I’m unable to lead.”

The wolves remain silent as they let their leader continue.

“Jongin will take over the warriors group since he’s already doing it. Heechul and Eunhyuk will cover recruitment, including for Unik. Ryeowook will handle planting and farming,“ Minseok continues, and he sees Luhan subtly pointing at himself. The elder knows Luhan just wants to be responsible over _something_.

“Great, we’ll be eating potatoes for the rest of our lives,” Heechul mutters, and Ryeowook gives him the finger.

“Yixing - “

“ _Not_ mediator,” Yixing immediately tells him, and the others laugh because they know how the healer wolf is already responsible for handling disputes.

“Aw, come on, champ,” Heechul tries to persuade him, and Yixing simply snarls at him.

“Well, he’ll be the main healer either way. And Kris will be the mediator.” Minseok smiles at the younger, who looks surprised at being given a task.

“Um, what?” says Jongin, voicing out everyone else’s reaction.

“He’s going to be good at it. Trust me,” Minseok tells them, and they immediately relax because Minseok is rarely wrong with his gut feeling.

“If there’s a disagreement in the final decision, Luhan will handle it.” The others laugh in response, but Minseok’s face remains serious.

“You’re serious?” Yixing asks him, and he’s already unimpressed with this decision.

“Yes.”

Luhan stands up and celebrates his new position, while the others groan at the idea of him being in charge.

“It doesn’t mean you get to boss them. _They_ have to ask for your opinion. Otherwise, you don’t get one,” Minseok reminds him, and Luhan immediately pouts at the implications. He loudly boos Minseok until Yixing smacks his head to shut up.

“Finally, the last thing I need to say,” Minseok says nervously, and almost everyone can see the sudden change in his posture and tone of voice.

Minseok slowly takes his necklace out, and some of them gape at the implication, except the slow-minded ones.

“I don’t get it,” Donghae whispers loudly, and Eunhyuk resists the temptation to smack his mate in front of everyone. The smacking will happen _when_ they’re alone.

"He found his mate, idiot," Eunhyuk mutters to him in annoyance.

“Finally!” Heechul is the first to stand and reaches out to hug Minseok, who simply laughs at the sudden affection.

“Just tell me when, and I‘ll beat his ass for hurting you,” Eunhyuk tells him, and Minseok nods his head in understanding.

“So this is why you’ve been distracted lately,” Jongin teases as he grabs him for a hug after Heechul releases him.

“Like you’re not always groping Chanyeol during council meetings,” Heechul states as he rolls his eyes.

“Please, we _all_ caught your hand down Hangeng’s pants the other day,” Luhan reminds him, and he wrinkles his nose in disgust. Heechul simply smirks at the younger.

Minseok smiles at the positive reaction, but he can’t help but notice Yixing’s sullen look. He never thought this news would upset the younger, but Yixing has always been more reserved in his emotions. So he’s prepared for the worst when Yixing walks up to him with a distant look in his eyes.

“You’ve already mated with him despite the fact he’s not of age,” Yixing accuses him in a low voice, but the wolves around them hear it.

“Wait, you know who it is?” Jongin stares in shock.

“Don’t say things like that without proof,” Heechul growls, as they all know that these kinds of accusations are severe.

“Of course I know. I’ve seen them together.” Yixing flares his nose and is already in his defensive position.

Minseok simply gapes at him, unsure of how Yixing can notice when they’ve been so careful on where to meet.

“So, who is it?” Luhan interrupts their intense gazes as he _really_ wants to know.

Eunhyuk stops Yixing from commenting as they allow Minseok to announce his news properly.

“It’s Baekhyun,” Minseok says softly, and a few stare in shock.

“Didn’t he hate you?” Donghae asks, remembering the amount of rants Baekhyun would spit out regarding Minseok.

Jongin simply laughs as everything suddenly clicks together while Luhan makes a face at the name, expecting someone better.

“It’s normal for a wolf to hate their Unik mate in the beginning. Luckily that didn’t last long for Minseok,” Heechul reminds them, and Donghae coos at Minseok’s brevity.

“But doesn’t that mean it’s okay for them to mate? So Yixing was wrong?” Luhan informs them with a small fake gasp in the end of his question.

Yixing remains frozen in his spot, as if every fact is throwing him off. Luckily, Minseok understands who the younger thought of so he doesn’t hold a grudge over the false accusation.

“That’s right. He _should_ apologize.” Heechul glares at Yixing with an annoyed expression.

“It’s fine. Let it go. It’s simply a misunderstanding,” Minseok warns Heechul as he gives Yixing a smile. Yixing nods in gratitude, and they immediately change the topic.

“Now it’s just Jongdae left under my wing.” Heechul pretends to wipe a tear off his eye as a few of them roll their eyes at the elder’s dramatics.

“He already found his mate though. Now we’re just waiting for either of them to make it work,” Luhan offhandedly comments.

“Why wouldn’t it work? Aren’t they mates either way?” Donghae asks in confusion.

“Unik can change mates,” Eunhyuk reminds him as he smacks Donghae. The younger sniffs at the amount of abuse he keeps getting.

“Whoa, seriously?” Jongin imagines the prospect of Chanyeol choosing someone else.

“Yep. It’s why they’re never really extinct. If their true mate never warms up to them, they can always find someone else,” Luhan tells them.

Unlike the others, Minseok can see the darkened expression on Yixing’s face, and he worries over Jongdae’s future if this conversation keeps going.

“It’s a good thing you never told Jongdae of that option,” Jongin tells Heechul, who nods at his words.

“More like it’s a good thing Minseok never gave up,” Donghae laughs as he awkwardly smacks Minseok’s back.

“Did you ever want to?” They look at him for a response.

“Of course not. Even if I can mate with someone else, I’m never letting him go,” Minseok says in a matter of fact tone. They immediately notice Minseok’s possessive scent hovering over them.

“Anyway, next week will be my mating week.” He has to wait for the wolves to stop cheering or making lewd gestures for a few minutes before continuing. “Jongin will take over, and Heechul will advise.”

“I’m offended at the fact that I’m always the advisor but never the leader,” Heechul tells him as he crosses his arms.

“Oh so you _do_ want Hangeng to kill you, I see,” Minseok teases as they know how much Hangeng would kill the elder if he’s never around during the pregnancy. Heechul simply scoffs but can’t argue since baby planning takes most of his time.

“Wait, doesn’t mating week mean making puppies week?” Jongin smirks as the topic changes towards this direction. Minseok can simply laugh at their enthusiasm.

Their happiness over the news doesn’t end until they decide to find Baekhyun and throw him into the cold river, a common tradition for happy new mates.

 

***

 

Jongdae sits cross legged on the stone, surrounded by the vastness of water. It’s been their practice arena for three weeks when Heechul told him that Hangeng prefers swimming in the water than staying in the hut. He likes to watch Hangeng’s authority over Heechul, especially when the latter messes up a simple instruction. He would laugh silently, and sometimes Heechul won’t catch the gesture, otherwise he’s spending more time doing push ups by the trees.

Today is a little different since Heechul can’t join him, but he tells the younger to keep preparing for his beta test. So he’s been meditating for the past few minutes before Kyungsoo returns with more questions. He doesn’t notice the splash of water until he smells a particular scent, one that he had memorized ever since their first meeting.

He opens his eyes and freezes when he sees Yixing a few feet from him, washing his hair slowly. The droplets of water distracts him, especially the ones that seem to disappear below his navel. Luckily, the elder’s eyes are closed, otherwise he’ll be much more embarrassed when he’s caught. He licks his lips in habit and bites his lips, wondering if he can somehow modify their strained friendship. Before he can put any plan in effect, he freezes when he hears Yixing’s name being called by an unfamiliar stranger.

“Yixing!” The elder opens his eyes, briefly glancing at Jongdae before looking up at the stranger. The smile that appears in Yixing’s lips breaks his spirit a little more, and he suddenly feels his chest filling with sorrow.

“Taekwoon, you made it.”

“You make it sound like I’d miss this.” The new wolf rolls his eyes before stripping his clothes off. Suddenly the competition feels much more intense as Jongdae rakes his eyes over Taekwoon’s abs and defined arm muscles. He can’t even compete fairly as he sees Taekwoon’s impressive height compared to his measly height.

The sadness doesn’t let go of him as he drags himself across the water and finally to the shore. He barely looks back as he walks away from them, wet clothes clinging to his body. Unluckily for him, he doesn’t hear Yixing’s next comment.

“I didn’t think your mate would let you.”

Jongdae wipes his tears as he tries not to let his self worth crumble so easily, but it’s hard for him, pining for someone who will never smile as wide as that for him or even laugh with him.

He doesn’t notice Kyungsoo’s attempts at keeping him in place or Heechul’s words of concerns. He only notices Minseok and his brother sitting in a secluded area behind a few trees. They're in their own little world, and it reminds him of how he used to picture himself with his mate: the happy smiles, the constant touches, and the loving gazes that are meant only for him. Now, he can only see his brother and his mate replacing him and his future mate in this fantasy.

“Jongdae.” Minseok’s voice calls him out of his trance, and the worry in the elder’s face makes Jongdae feel ashamed for being a crybaby.

“What’s wrong?” Baekhyun immediately walks up to him and pulls him into a hug.

“Nothing.” Jongdae refuses to showcase any more of his weaknesses.

“Baekhyun, will you get us food?” Minseok subtly hints his mate, and Baekhyun reluctantly lets go. He knows Minseok will understand Jongdae’s struggles more than he will. He parts with a small wave before letting them talk it out.

“It’s Yixing, isn’t it?” Minseok whispers to him as Jongdae lets the elder hold him.

“Is it wrong to let go when I haven’t really tried?” Jongdae asks him, afraid that the answer will be another scolding.

“No, it’s okay to let go.”

Jongdae sighs in relief for the first time, and Minseok grips the younger’s hips as they pull away.

“Your beta test is soon, isn’t it?” Jongdae nods in reply.

“You should concentrate on it. He’ll always be around when you’re done. You don’t need to keep hurting yourself, Jongdae,” Minseok tells him.

“How did you manage this with Baekhyun? You were always so happy around him.”

“Because I’ve mastered my emotions. Most Unik don’t meet their mates until they are of age. You’re one of the lucky ones, or unlucky ones, if you think so. It’ll be harder for you because you can’t detach yourself whenever Yixing doesn’t show the affection that you want.”

“Then what do I do?”

“Nothing. Happiness shouldn't be determined by only one person but by everything that revolves around you. Baekhyun isn't my only source of happiness, just the final piece. When you understand this, you'll be able to appreciate your mate. You'll be okay without Yixing." Minseok squeezes his shoulders in comfort even though Jongdae nods grimly. The younger can’t personally agree with him yet, but he’s sure he’ll understand it one day.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Jongdae asks in a small voice.

"Only for tonight," the elder relents as they head back towards the camp.

 

***

 

The week passes by quickly, and Baekhyun struggles with the idea of leaving his vulnerable brother to his emotions. However he knows that this mating week is important to him and his mate, and this won’t be the last time he will choose his mate over his brother. He can only hope Jongdae will understand and that Yixing will soon develop feelings so he won’t have feel the guilt of abandoning him.

It’s a clear night when he can see the crescent moon highlighting the dark forest. Minseok stands before him, porcelain skin outlined by the moonlight. Baekhyun nervously licks his lips before approaching him, a gentle hand caressing the elder's cheek.

"Are you nervous?" Minseok asks, and his voice cracks a little. Baekhyun is too happy to hear it. He likes that Minseok is never secretive with him. They've always shown each other their insecurities, evaporating the collected façade they'd display in front of other wolves.

"Not for the reasons you're thinking of," Baekhyun replies.

"Let’s not rush this," Minseok whispers back, his hand grabbing hold onto his mate's.

The younger smiles shyly before pulling him close. Their lips brush before slowly pressing against each other. Baekhyun leads them away from the entrance of the cave, purposely sought out just for their mating. He manages to bring them near the makeshift bed.

Minseok never wanted dominance when it came to mating, but he knows that, as alphas, they need to dominate each other so the mating is official. So he lets Baekhyun dominate him first, not minding when the younger roughly pushes him against the cave's wall.

Minseok groans at the new sensation of Baekhyun's knee slowly grinding against his cock.

"Well, you're certainly big," Baekhyun teases when they pull apart from their heated kiss.

"I'll be gentle," Minseok promises before grabbing onto Baekhyun's shirt, pulling him in for another one.

"I want mine rough," Baekhyun mutters against Minseok's lips. "Punish me for making you wait."

Minseok laughs even though he should have known that Baekhyun is a closet masochist. After all, the younger does get hurt way too often for a light wolf.

Baekhyun grins at him before trailing soft kisses to his neck, approaching the scent gland. It's a sensitive membrane located close to the jaw. It would expel a distinct scent, usually to help mates understand when there is fear or sadness. Most wolves bite onto or near it because the membrane will expel a pungent scent if any wolf tries to mate with a mated wolf. Baekhyun needs Minseok's permission though, a bite to the gland means no more hesitations for their future.

Minseok whimpers when Baekhyun starts to nibble into the gland, licking every area he can see. The smell is intoxicatingly sweet for Baekhyun's nose, and he's so glad that they're away from curious ears and sharp noses. He doesn't want anyone else to enjoy their mating experience.

Minseok claws Baekhyun's arms as he squirms under the younger. The sensitivity is too much for him, and he knows that it'll only get more sensitive during their mating. He can't help but love every moment of this. Years of patience and fake smiles at happy couples will finally end; he'll finally know how it feels to be one of them.

"I need your words," Baekhyun whispers as he grazes his teeth across the gland again. The temptation to just bite into it is strong, and his inner wolf is screaming at him for not clawing his mate with marks.

"Yes, mark me," Minseok manages to say before his lucidity is gone from the immense desires.

Baekhyun doesn't hesitate with the bite, perfectly on top of the gland and deep enough to make Minseok scream. The elder claws at Baekhyun's shoulders, and a momentary flash of white light blinds him before he feels heat crawling across his skin, the first telltale that he will be in a rut.

Baekhyun licks the mark carefully, making sure it's starting to heal and that the blood doesn't gush out. Minseok whimpers at the sensation and pants against Baekhyun's ear.

"You have to do mine also," Baekhyun reminds him as he shifts Minseok in his arms. He needs to make sure Minseok bites him before the elder feels overwhelmed by his rut. Moreover, it's better if they're both in a rut together, so they're both equally motivated instead of one being obligated to please their mate.

Minseok feels hazy, and his head is almost clouded by thoughts of satisfying his desires. However, he can hear Baekhyun clearly so he goes straight to it, licking the gland excessively. He doesn't give a warning when he bites, as he holds Baekhyun steady in his hands.

Baekhyun grips his hips and whimpers against Minseok as the elder licks the wound closed in the same way.

 

***

 

The days are passing by slowly, in Jongdae’s opinion. He doesn’t expect to feel the struggles of studying, but they’re sticking to him right now, like sap on a tree. He hates this process, forcing himself to know _every_ little fact of some irrelevant plant, but he has to because he doesn’t know how the test will be. Nevertheless, he looks forward to the future, where the pressure decreases, and he can be proud of himself.

Minseok is right, as always, about Yixing this time. Everything _does_ feel better when he focuses on his test rather than his feelings. The determination of reaching his goals strengthen, and he knows he owes the elder a lot of gratitude for helping him clear his mind. He decides to seclude himself even more by finding an abandoned cave, forcing himself to have physical contact with only a few wolves. He finds it by the third day of searching and makes a nest out of it. He keeps necessary things in there, like clothes, a blanket, and his brother’s torn shirt for comfort but leaves behind everything else.

In the daytime, he would roam almost out of the territory’s lines, stopping at a different herb or plant to review its functions. As nighttime approaches, he hunts for his own food because he thinks it’s better for him to not get distracted by the comfort of home. Kyungsoo would check on him every few days, while Heechul would come over to make sure his studying is paying off. He sometimes misses them when the night gets really cold, and he hopes his brother is doing well during mating week.

By the third week, his hair is getting longer, and his face is becoming a little rugged. He hears different versions of Heechul’s _All grown up_ comment, along with Kyungsoo’s _You look uglier than before_ as the days pass by. He doesn’t take notice of the other wolves’ stares as he treks around or even Yixing’s scent whenever the younger accidentally sees him.

When the fifth week comes, he finds out his test will take place on Wednesday, when most wolves are too busy to spare time to watch him. It’s on purpose, according to newly mated Minseok. They want a minimal audience, so Minseok doesn’t announce it to anyone else.

It’s Minseok that informs him of the rules and the protocols that Jongdae must follow. He's surprised to see him, but it’s understandable since Hangeng recently gave birth to a pup. Nevertheless, he can't help but feel saddened that his trainer will miss his test, despite the fact that he was starting to develop a love-hate relationship with the latter.

“The test is more about seeing your ability. It’s not about passing or failing, but it’s how you solve the problem. So don’t worry about the time or if you’re doing it right. We just want to see how good you are.” Jongdae gapes at him in disbelief.

“Then what’s the point of doing this test?”

"To rank you amongst our pack. Even though we have the ability to be in all three classes, we might be better at one than the other. When I started taking my tests, I didn't think I'd end up as an alpha, but the tests proved I'd be more capable as alpha than the other two. Of course, you may choose a different path if you prefer to be what you desire."

"How does the test prove it if you are not measuring any results?"

"These tests have been given to hundreds of Unik, and we analyze the most common approach that a Unik would use to solve it. There are always a few handful Unik that solve it differently, uniquely. The alpha leader and his advisors will decide if the unique approach means the right rank for the Unik."

"Will you tell me how you solved your alpha test?" he asks cheekily.

"Of course, _after_ you take yours," Minseok chuckles as he replies.

 

***

 

The test goes relatively fast as Minseok and his advisors watch him go through the three challenges. The first round is a test on his medical ability through his knowledge of plantations. He must be able to recognize the telltale signs of common infections and diseases, and ground the right herbs that will heal it. The second round deals with his knowledge of past wars, and being able to advise the warriors when they need strategies. The last round tests his ability to distribute foods, clothes and necessities for a month. It would have been easy if he didn’t have to deal with Luhan’s pranks and the occasional complaints from random wolves. He barely notices the freshly bite mark on Chanyeol’s neck until the elder took his shirt off. The guilt of missing important moments weighs heavy on his mind, and he swears to himself that he’ll try to be a better friend in the future.

By the time Jongdae finishes his test, he’s beyond tired, and his shirt is stuck to his back. He groans inwardly as he flops onto the cool grass, and he welcomes the cooling sensation from it. He doesn’t realize that a few wolves have surrounded him until he hears someone clearing his throat.

“He looks like a puppy, doesn’t he?” Jongin teases.

“Be nice,” Chanyeol scolds him as he bends down and holds the younger in his arms. He lets Jongdae’s back melt into his chest, and he combs the stray hair away from his face. He leans his chin forward onto Jongdae’s shoulder.

“You did amazing. Ignore these idiots.” Baekhyun appears at Chanyeol’s side, grabbing Jongdae’s hand and caressing it. Chanyeol huffs at the insult and is prepared to retort, but Minseok gestures towards Baekhyun and Jongin for them to come with him.

“Just the two of us now,” Chanyeol whispers to Jongdae while the younger falls deeper into sleep.

 

***

 

The weather has been unbearably cold, and it is approaching the middle of December. The pack is keeping the perishable foods in a closed tent, which were frozen to the right temperature to last longer. The task is given to a third degree ice wolf, with Hangeng monitoring any changes. It has been a few weeks since the elder gave birth, and recently, he’s been training himself back to a healthy figure. Though Heechul never really cared about the perfect toned body, they both know that it’s essential for Unik to keep their mind and body in shape.

It has been two weeks since Jongdae has seen his trainer, and he wonders if his training is over. He is relieved when Heechul approaches him on a Monday morning, and he is carrying a bundle of blankets, possibly holding his and Hangeng’s new pup.

“Look Tae, your uncle Jongdae is becoming _so_ handsome,” the elder coos at his son while smirking at the younger. Jongdae softly laughs before he reaches out to pull the irritating blanket away from the pup’s face. He stares at the freshness of soft fur, and the curiosity in those blue eyes. The pup is barely a month old, so he won’t be able to transform into human until he’s almost one year old.

“He’s so cute, so precious..” Jongdae caresses the soft fur of the pup, and he coos when he immediately leans against his touches.

“He’s perfect. I can’t believe he’s ours,” Heechul remarks as the younger sees tears at the corners of the elder’s eyes. Jongdae sympathetically smiles as he knows the struggles that Heechul faced in the past. He still can’t believe Heechul’s ability to breed was cruelly taken advantage of, the consequence of a painful experiment from Heechul’s previous pack. He’s just glad the elder can finally achieve some peace and happiness.

“You’re going to be so spoilt by all of us,” Jongdae says to Tae.

“Of course! But now, we must continue with reality.” Heechul gestures at the for the younger to sit and Jongdae groans, knowing he’s in for a long lecture.

“I didn’t even get a congratulations from you. I want my prize.”

“That’s true-- be sure to ask Yixing when you guys finally decide to mate,” he teases ,and Jongdae immediately scowls. Heechul takes pleasure on seeing the younger’s facial expression  and laughs.

“That’s not funny.”

“It’s a little funny for the rest of us, but let’s not dwell on your inability to recognize a joke. We’re going to retrace our lessons to the beginning of Unik.”

“You already mentioned on how they receive their omega trait first, then their beta trait at ten years old.” He rolls his eyes as he recites this line once again.

“But we haven’t discussed how to determine if a wolf is Unik, so we’ll use my precious Tae as our test subject.”

“Hangeng _knows_ that you’re doing this, right? I do _not_ need him to be angry at me.”

“Of course he does,” he reassures him, but Jongdae has a feeling that the elder is lying.

“So what do we need?”

“First, hold Tae for a minute.” He scoots closer to the younger, and Jongdae slowly takes the pup away from Heechul arms. The younger stares in shock when he sees Heechul standing abruptly, and walking away from them.

“Um, Heechul?!” Jongdae calls out, but the elder is ignoring him.

He feels Tae squirming in his arms, and he’s momentarily glad that pups aren’t able to wail like humans. However, he did forget that they can howl loudly and whimper nonstop.

“It’s okay Tae, your dad is coming back. I’m sure he has a perfectly good explanation for leaving you,” Jongdae tries to convince him, but he can feel the anxiety crawling in his skin. He was never _that_ good with pups, let alone a recently born pup. He’s just glad Tae isn’t in his biting phase yet.

Jongdae doesn’t see the signs until it’s too late. At one point, he’s holding a squirming, howling pup in his arms, then he hears nothing. He looks down to see if the pup is alright, and he freezes in shock as he sees the glowing red surrounding the blue iris in Tae’s eyes. He barely gets a warning when he feels his body forcefully thrown across the field and the pup is already safe on the ground, in the same place where Jongdae stood.

“Such a good boy,” Heechul coos as he picks up his son from the ground, and cradle him close to his chest. The pup leans closer to warmth and closes his eyes.

“That’s not funny,” Jongdae groans.

“How else were you going to learn if there’s no pain?” Heechul calmly states as he rocks the pup in his arms.

“So what? Unik pups are able to miraculously throw wolves across the field?”

“It’s not magic, it’s a defense mechanism that every Unik have. Remember when you fought Suho and you threw him across the field when you suddenly remembered your mother’s death? This defense mechanism is always embedded in us. Think of it as a last resort when you’re absolutely vulnerable, and you _need_ to get away from your enemies.”

Jongdae stares at him, unsure if he actually understand this mechanism.

“For Tae, he only recognizes Hangeng and my scents. He will automatically think anyone else as his enemies. So his defense mechanism automatically triggers since he can’t recognize danger and safety yet.”

“That seems so simple. You can easily detect Uniks.”

“Which is why we _always_ hide our pups from curious eyes. As Uniks get older, our defense mechanism will only trigger at rare events.” Jongdae nods at his words, and he suddenly remembers the question he’s been waiting to ask ever since he found out Hangeng’s pregnancy.

“And why do we only conceive one? Why not a litter?”

“Even though we have the ability to breed, we’re not omegas. We don’t have the physical ability to carry more than one pup. _However,_ there are rare cases on Uniks giving birth to two or even three pups. It really depends if your body can handle it. Who knows? You may be one of them,” the elder smirks at him and Jongdae rolls his eyes.

“You dream too much, old wolf.”

 

***

 

Jongdae returns to his shifts in Intensive Care hut two weeks after his beta test. He doesn’t mind the familiar tasks and expectations as he helps the sick wolves. There is a sudden increase of wolves showing up with symptoms similar to cold, and Jongdae has been making the same cold remedy for the past few days. When he thinks everyone is healthy, he finds himself surrounded by more sick wolves, this time it’s a mix between flu and cold. He resists the temptation to vent his frustrations, but each day seems to test his patience.

He doesn’t see Yixing these days, though some days it’s merely a brief look as the elder checks on a patient. He has no time for socializing when he’s helping so many and he likes it since he can focus on his tasks than dwelling on _Is Yixing looking at me?_

It’s nearing the end of December when Jongdae realizes this will be the first night he’s stuck alone with Yixing. The elder needs to watch a gravely ill wolf that seems to showcase signs of early pneumonia. It’s a weird sensation in Jongdae’s chest as he realizes the anxiety of being alone with him is not there. He only feels calmness and he wonders if this is the ongoing effect of Minseok’s advice, where he’s focusing on life instead of Yixing’s affections.

The night passes by relatively the same as any night, and Jongdae is checking up on a wolf’s fever. He barely notices Yixing’s presence behind him when he places his palm on the wolf’s forehead.

“Is it gone?” the elder whispers and Jongdae almost jumps up in surprise.

“Oh, yes,” he replies as he takes his palm off and stare curiously at the elder.

“Good.”

They stare at each other awkwardly before Jongdae makes a motion to pass by around the elder. He avoids looking at Yixing’s eyes, knowing he’ll just feel that euphoric electrical feelings in his his veins.

“Wait,” Yixing grabs his arm, and Jongdae wills himself to not faint or blush under the elder’s scrutiny. “I forgot to tell you, though it’s been weeks, but congratulations.”

Jongdae freezes for a moment, unsure of the context until he realizes that it’s about the completion of his beta test.

“Oh, thank you,” he replies softly and a smile slowly forms in his lips, even though he still refuses to stare at the elder’s eyes.

“You did amazing, I mean, that’s what Luhan claimed, but I’m sure he wasn’t exaggerating.”

“I don’t really feel that way,” Jongdae lightly blushes and looks at the ground.

“Because you think you can achieve better?”

“no, because there are so many ways to achieve the same result, but you always want the simplest process. I’m not there yet, and that’s where I want to be.”

“I think you may be as ambitious as Minseok. Perfection is something he always wanted to thrive.”

“Did he achieve it?”

“Yes, but he stopped,” Yixing stops to chuckle at his thoughts before continuing. “Baekhyun showed him a better path. Your brother is really good to him, and I’m honestly surprised. They’re both stubborn alphas,” Jongdae laughs at his words.

“I think it’s true when they say your mate completes the missing pieces.”

“Yeah? And who’s completing your soul?” Yixing’s tone changes and Jongdae wonders if this topic has gone too far. He doesn’t know where this courage comes from, but he hears himself say the next few words as he finally lifts his head up.

“I don’t know yet. I hope he’ll love me the same way,” he softly tells him as their eyes meet, and the electricity returns in his veins. It’s a slow buildup of feelings and he wonders if the intensity will ever reach maximal because it doesn’t seem to end anytime soon.

 

***

 

Jongdae thinks their friendship have gotten better as he finds himself greeting Yixing more often than in the past. It starts slow with the occasional _hello_ and sometimes it’ll end up a short conversation about their days. He starts to notice that none of their conversation is as personal as their first one, but maybe it’s a good thing. He thinks this is a good start, and he’ll be able to learn Yixing’s personality in a slow pace.

It’s a raining night when Heechul walks him to a thunder session even though the elder will not participate due to parenting duties. They head out immediately after dinner, and Jongdae immediately separates from his trainer when he sees the eccentric twins. He waves at them and notices a third person besides Taemin.

“Hey!” Jonghyun shouts from twenty feet away.

“Hey,” Jongdae greets them back with a smile as he approaches closer to them.

“Jongdae, meet my sexy mate Minho,” Taemin informs him and Jongdae notices the arm hanging loose over Minho’s shoulders. He’s a bit taken back when he sees Minho glaring at him in intensity. He doesn’t move when Minho decides to walk up to him, and circles around his body.

“Don’t worry, he does this analyzing thing with every unmated wolf that Taemin meets,” Jonghyun explains although his tone is slightly irritated.

“Why _don’t_ you have a mate?” Minho immediately asks.

“I’m not of age.” Minho scoffs at his response.

“Doesn’t matter, you should already know who it is and you should be smelling like him,” Minho accuses him for lacking the ability to secure his mate. Jongdae knows though that he should not admit that he’s a Unik, and that Uniks have it hard on making their mates fall in love with them.

“I just don’t want to rush it. I’ll approach my possible mate when I’m ready for the commitment,” Jongdae tries to shrug it off.

“Come on love, he’s harmless. The thunders are starting soon, and you should rest,” Taemin immediately replies while rubbing his mate’s back. It takes a few hushed whispers before Minho kisses him goodbye, but not before sending Jongdae one last glare.

Luckily the thunders arrive by the minute and Minho is forced to run to safety. The trio manage to find the first thunder and scrambles to create their triangle formation. Jonghyun will be the first to absorb the thunder before he passes it to Taemin.

It’s another short session due to Taemin’s hyped sexual energy, and Minho is already nearby to take Taemin back to their hut. Jonghyun decides to walk Jongdae home for the sake of safety since Heechul isn’t there to accompany him.

“It’s exhilarating, isn’t it?” Jonghyun smiles at him.

“Yeah. I’m still not used to it. Did you ever get used to that breathless phase?”

“nah, I mean the sensation won’t feel new, but the intensity is still amazing.”

They remain silent for a moment despite Jonghyun’s playfulness of nudging Jongdae’s side and Jongdae trying to get his revenge. The younger doesn’t notice the approaching figure until he hears a call of his name.

“Jongdae!” he turns his head to the side and sees Yixing approaching him in fast pace.

“Yixing,” he mumbles the name, surprised to see the elder on this side of the forest.

“I need your help, and it’ll drain my energy. I don’t want to interrupt Baekhyun or Donghae from their sleep,” the elder explains and Jongdae nods in understanding. It’s common for Yixing to ask betas to help him treat patients manually so Yixing can reserve his powers for desperate times.

“Well then, see you,” Jonghyun waves at him as he smiles, and Jongdae returns the gesture. He watches Jonghyun’s figure disappears before he feels a tug on his arm.

“Come on,” Yixing tells him impatiently and Jongdae follows him through the forest.

It’s a silent walk as they head back to the camp and Jongdae is unsure if the elder is this quiet or did he mess up their friendship _again._ He’s too overwhelmed by thoughts that he doesn’t notice Yixing has manage to back him up against a large tree. The rough surface is cool against his back, but the warmth in his front is dangerously making him feel heated.

Their eyes meet and Jongdae refuses to drop their eye contact despite the burning intensity crawling inside of him.

“Yixing?”

“Who is he to you?”

“no one.”

“Really? Yet your body is showcasing a different reaction,” Yixing gestures with his eyes, tone laced with a hint of jealousy. Jongdae doesn’t get it, not until he realizes that his cock remains hard. It’s not his fault, it was the thunders.

“Thunders, it was a thunders session.”

Yixing analyzes his response as he stares deeply into Jongdae’s eyes. He finally breaks their eye contacts when he takes a step forward, almost crowding Jongdae’s personal space. His eyes drop down to Jongdae’s lips. He wonders briefly if it’s soft as he always thought.

Their noses brushes momentarily, and Jongdae closes his eyes from the sensation. He has always dreamt this and if this was their first kiss, he does not want his eyes to be open.

He’s disappointed though when Yixing pulls back and he almost wanted to throw a tantrum. That is until Yixing grabs his hand and all he can hear is the heavy beating of his heart. He thinks this is alright for now, and maybe he’ll get that kiss one day.

 

***

 

It’s a relaxing day for Jongdae as he joins Chanyeol in the grass. They’ve finished dinner and Jongdae is feeling a little cold so he cuddles next to the elder. The sensation drowns him in tranquility and he’s at the edge of falling into dreamland. The calming sensation would have worked if his nose didn’t pick up a weird scent. He slowly turns his head to look at Chanyeol’s face as a question forms in his mind, but it disappears as soon as he hears a piercing scream from the other direction. They both suddenly sit up, aware of every horrible possibility that could be occurring at the moment. Their instinct to fight doesn’t surface until Minseok howls out a warning, and every sense awakens inside them. Chanyeol is soon on his feet and rushing towards the defense line with Jongdae right behind him.

Jongdae stares in horror at the familiar scene, the disarrayed powers flying through the sky and wolves fighting for their pack’s survival. His feet stay rooted to the ground, and fear slowly rises within him. He doesn’t notice anyone shouting his name until he sees Heechul in front of him.

“Jongdae, snap out of it!” the older yells at him before he throws a thunderbolt into an enemy’s chest.

He feels the small tinkering sensation in his chest that tells him to stay rooted and to stay out of sight. However, he hears the familiar howl of his brother, and his feet run towards that direction. He doesn’t notice how many wolves he shot down other than the brief recognition of wolves falling down to the ground as he passes by. Then he sees who he’s looking for, blood seeping into the ground, and Yixing is fighting off a nearby enemy. Every senses awakens as an invisible force tugs him to Baekhyun’s side.

He doesn’t think of the consequence of running without assessing the danger as he barely misses the incoming fireball that an enemy has thrown. Luckily, Suho was there to extinguish it immediately, and Hangeng quickly goes after the fire wolf.

“Baekhyun,” Jongdae gasps out as he hold his brother’s hand. His brother weakly smiles as he covers the bloody gashes on his abdomen. Jongdae doesn’t feel tears forming in his eyes, just the same blinding rage he felt when his mother died. He snarls inwardly and tries not to let the anger show on his face, but Baekhyun knows him too well. Even then, Baekhyun can’t stop him when Jongdae decides to run after incoming enemies. His arm hangs weakly in the air as he tries to summon light orbs so Jongdae isn’t running through the darkness without guidance. However, he is too weak, and his chest throbs in pain even more.

He doesn’t notice Minseok approaching him until he feels the elder pick him up slowly from the ground. Baekhyun stops him before the elder can lift him up.

“Get Jongdae,” Baekhyun tells him, and Minseok immediately understands him. The elder shifts into his wolf form and follows the tracks Jongdae left behind.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I noticed that some of you got confused about Hangeng. He's a Unik, and Heechul & Hangeng are a Unik couple. Even though Heechul can also breed (it doesn't matter if the Unik is more of an alpha or beta, they can still breed), he's emotionally scarred from the idea so Hangeng is willing to start a family for them.


	4. Chapter 4.a

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #### Warnings: violent/graphic descriptions, a lot of angst, sexual assault, blood.

 

 

The cold breeze travels slowly into the cave, seeping its way through miniscule cracks. It bounces against anything in its way, but Jongdae doesn't even feel it, even when it slowly seeps into his thin shirt. It’s the sudden headache that forces his eyes to open. He groans as he tries to regain control of his heavy limbs. He raises them to cradle his head, and the weakness alarms him, wary that he’s wasting a lot of energy just to perform the action. He wonders for a moment if this a side effect from using so much power in a short amount of time, but his question remains unanswered as he feels Chanyeol helping him sit up.

He still feels lightheaded, but it doesn’t prevent him from noticing their surroundings: a cold, damp, and almost pitch black cave. Confusion is the first thing that crosses his mind, then it’s realization. They’re captured, and torture is inevitably in their future.

“It’s okay,” Chanyeol assures him. His arms automatically wrap around the younger, and Jongdae instinctively accepts the feeling of security. Despite the extra warmth, his fingers and toes are beginning to feel numb.

“No, it’s not,” Jongdae whispers back to him, and he can sense the elder’s reluctance to let this topic go. So he’s thankful when the elder decides to change the topic.

“I wish I could start a fire, but I think they drugged us, preventing us from using our powers. That’s why you feel so dizzy and lightheaded.”

Jongdae has heard of this drug, but he never thought the rebels would use it. He realizes how much smarter the enemies are than the rumored stories about them.

“They can’t know what you are,” Chanyeol tells him softly. “These wolves don’t care if you’re not of age. They’ll make you their breeder, and a pregnancy may cause your death.”

“Chanyeol - “

“ _Please_ Jongdae. Whatever happens to me, you have to remember this. Don’t trade yourself for my life.”

Jongdae widens his eyes in fear because he can’t accept the idea of letting his friend die. Despite knowing the horrible stories of a former breeder, he can’t let someone die for his own sake. He instinctively wraps his arms around Chanyeol and holds him tighter, afraid that if he lets go then the elder’s words may come true.

“Promise me,” the elder urges again.

Before Jongdae can reply, he’s hit with that scent again, the unfamiliar scent that came over his nostrils when the enemies ambushed their camp. At first, he thought that it was the scent of an enemy, but realization hits him quickly. He wishes he recognized it earlier.

“You’re pregnant,” Jongdae breathes out in surprise, and Chanyeol stares back at him in shock. It takes the elder a few minutes before he can smile at the younger.

A wolf’s pregnancy sometimes changes his own scent, and usually, only his mate is able to notice it. However, Unik are able to notice the faintest scents.

“No one was supposed to know.”

“Jongin - “

“He doesn’t know, and he will never know,” Chanyeol warns him. “It’s my task to relieve his burdens.”

Jongdae can’t understand this logic even though it’s common between mates. Usually, an alpha only has to protect his family and his pack, and if his mate is a beta or an omega, his mate will relieve the emotional burdens that alphas may feel through their bond. This allows alphas to remain objective during fights and to think logically. It’s why unmated alphas can be extremely dangerous and unpredictable.

“But it’s such a rare chance for your kind to conceive, and you may never get another chance to become parents.”

“If I cared so much about having puppies, I wouldn’t have risked my life to be with him. He’s finally mine, and that’s all I ever wanted.”

Jongdae remains silent as he’s unsure on how to reply. Chanyeol doesn’t seem to mind as they stay still and wait for their demise.

Jongdae flinches and leans closer when he hears a piercing scream echo through the cave. He doesn’t even know if anyone else was caught.

“Don’t worry. We don’t know him.” Chanyeol rubs his back, but it doesn’t make him feel any better. Even though that tortured wolf may be a stranger, he doesn’t want anyone to suffer.

 

***

 

Baekhyun’s eyes flutter open as he hears voices in disagreement. Though the words are not clear, he can hear his mate’s displeasured tone and his familiar gentle touch on his hand.

“We can’t just wait for them to hurt him, or even worse, make him their breeder,” Yixing hisses.

“We _will_ attack back, Yixing, but not today. Some of our warriors are still injured - “

“We don’t have time for recovery!”

Luhan grabs Yixing’s arm, hoping the younger will relax a little. However, it doesn’t extinguish the fiery anger in Yixing’s eyes, and Yixing gives up on talking some sense into the leader alpha. He walks out, brushing past Luhan and Heechul’s shoulders, unwilling to let any logic return to him. Luhan immediately follows him as he’s the only one who can understand Yixing at times like this.

“Minseok,” Baekhyun rasps out, and the alpha freezes beside him. “They’ve got Jongdae?” He didn’t want to ask this question, but after hearing Yixing’s words and recognizing how he would say the same thing if Minseok was injured, he fears the worst for his brother.

“Baekhyun, I’m sorry - “ Minseok whispers as he feels he let his mate down. It’s the only thing Baekhyun ever asked of him since they’ve mated, and he never thought he’d fail so horribly.

Baekhyun doesn’t let Minseok wallow in self-loathing. He tries to sit up, but Minseok stops him. The younger snarls back at him.

“Yixing is right.”

“Baekhyun,” he warns him.

“I’m not your omega. I won’t wait on the sidelines.”

Minseok looks away from his mate, feeling even more guilt for treating him as a fragile omega when they’re both equal in this. They’re alphas, and their first instinct will always be to protect their loved ones.

“Get the betas. We begin the search at dawn.” Minseok looks up when he hears Baekhyun’s words, surprised that his mate is the one deciding for them.

“Minseok?” Heechul asks, since the ice wolf will always have the final word for this pack no matter what.

“Get the teleporters and flighters ready. Then help Eunhyuk create a strategy while they get the pups and omegas to safety,” Minseok commands. “And find Donghae.”

His hand reluctantly leaves his mate’s, and he slowly walks away. He can feel that strange pull in his heart that tells him to go back to his mate’s side. However, he ignores it, opting to figure out this feeling when everything else in life has returned to normalcy. He resists the urge to look back when he hears Heechul calling out to him.

“Where are you going?”

“To find Yixing,” he answers.  “Maybe he’ll trust me again.”

 

***

 

Chanyeol wakes up when he hears the rustling of feet dragging across the ground and the low whispers echoing through the cave. He aimlessly touches his surroundings, recognizing Jongdae’s form beside him and the cold ground. He slowly sits up, careful not to wake the younger while patiently waiting for his vision to clear. When it does, he sees the glowing figures outlined by a torch as the enemies slowly approach them. He instinctively wraps his arm around Jongdae, prepared to fight with all his strength if it means the younger’s safety.

“This is such a waste of time. He didn’t even know anything useful,” a voice echoes in close proximity.

“Fuck. You never shut up,” another groans loudly.

“I’m serious. I can’t believe we’re stuck dragging this worthless ass while Yoochun is advising him.” A loud smack follows right after, along with a pained shout.

“No names, you fucking dipshit.” The two have a hushed exchanged, Chanyeol not being able to make out anything specific.

Chanyeol finally sees two men dragging an unconscious body. Both are tall betas, except one has brown hair while the other has black hair. The black haired one seems to call the shots between the two as he recognizes his demanding tone. He can’t see the color of their irises, which would reveal what their powers are, but he can definitely tell that the black haired one is aggressive and cocky, especially with that smug smirk on his lips. Chanyeol snarls in their presence, hoping to instill some fear into them.

“Looks like this beta wants to play,” the black haired one smiles evilly after letting go of the limb of the dragged body.

“He looks like an alpha though. Are you sure?” the brown haired one comments, and he watches his companion roll his eyes.

“You’re a fucking idiot. Move him already.” The black haired one gestures towards the body before taking the torch from his companion. The brown haired one completes his tasks with a few muttered complaints.

“What do you want with us?” Chanyeol demands in a low tone.

“A new toy. Maybe I’ll play with the kid first.” The black haired one gestures towards Jongdae’s small form, and Chanyeol growls in response.

“What is he anyway?” The brown haired one asks his companion regarding Jongdae’s label.

His companion chooses to ignore him, instead walking closer to Chanyeol’s weak body. The fire wolf remains defiant, baring his sharp teeth in retaliation. The black haired man simply smirks as he squats down and holds the torch a little closer to Chanyeol’s face.

“It’s ironic, isn’t it? You have learned how to control fire all of your life, but now you’re just a pathetic wolf who can’t even blow out this torch.” Chanyeol merely glares in response.

“It’s too bad our leader doesn’t allow me to play with you, but this one.. I'll take pleasure in making him scream.” He gestures towards Jongdae. “I’m surprised your pack allowed a little omega to roam around in the battlefield. Then again, your pack was never traditional.” The black haired man tsks at the end of his sentence before he stands up and walks back towards his companion.

“Bring him,” the black haired one commands before he walks towards the exit. The brown haired man points his finger towards Chanyeol as lightning shoots out and stuns the fire wolf. Luckily, the lightning has no effect on Jongdae since the younger remains invincible against it.

The last thing Chanyeol remembers is Jongdae’s warm body leaning against his and the expressionless face of the brown haired man as he gets pulled away. He can only hope Jongdae remembers what he promised him.

 

***

 

When Yixing was two, his parents told him that he would be the most important member in a pack. At that time, he thought he would be a leader, but as he grew up, he learned that his responsibilities are more important than those of a leader. The next fifteen years of his life was spent in training so he would be an incredible healer, but he doesn’t regret it, even when he watched his childhood friends settle down with their mates.

It wasn’t until he met Minseok that he found a different purpose in life. The elder recently left his pack, hoping to create his own pack, one where the rules are bent and where there was no such thing as conforming to ideals. Yixing loved the idea of it, especially after seeing so many unnecessary deaths _just_ because a wolf decided to misbehave. Though naive to the outside world, he and Luhan followed Minseok, and they soon met other wolves who wanted a different future.

He honestly can’t remember when he became indifferent towards outsiders. He was nineteen when Chanyeol pointed it out, and Luhan merely agreed as he explained that it was Yixing’s nature to be cold towards new wolves. The healer wolf knew he used to be warm and approachable, but the memory seemed so distant as he recalled the hyperness when he met Luhan. He figured it must be around that time when he lost his previous demeanor because that was alsowhen he first held death in his hands.

He has always watched the progress of each of the members of his pack silently. He noticed the return of Heechul’s brightful personality when Hangeng joined the pack, smiled as Chanyeol and Jongin figured out how to keep their desires under control, and laughed whenever Eunhyuk rolled his eyes at Donghae’s impulsiveness. He never minded the loneliness, knowing Luhan will always be his constant platonic companion.

Nothing was supposed to change. He was content with how his life was. Yet everything was changing in the past few months. The younger of the two new pack members was a nuisance to him, a hyperactive animal that he had to scold every few moments. Every time Jongdae was near him or the rare times he would try to talk to him was something he never felt before.Yixing has never felt so annoyed by someone’s presence, not even Luhan’s. Most of all, he doesn’t understand the scratchy feeling inside his chest whenever he notices the younger hanging around other wolves, so he figured it was just an impending sickness.

What surprised him the most was the guilt that crawled through his skin for _days_ when he disregarded the younger’s efforts, especially when he saw the fallen look on Jongdae’s face when he denied the younger’s request to watch his fifth degree test. So he was surprised to see the younger watching it anyway, cuddling with Minseok, and that was the first time he felt an emotion that he couldn’t classify as anger or sadness. Even though he remained focused during the test, that emotion never left, and it was Luhan who told him what it was-- jealousy. He felt bewildered by the accusation, but he soon accepted the truth whenever the emotion returned as he saw how close Minseok and Jongdae were.

He really thought he was alright with the couple’s status, especially when Baekhyun let it slip that Jongdae found his mate. He figured his jealousy was a moment of weakness because he was tired from training and taking care of fifty wolves. He even thought he could handle the announcement when Minseok gathered several wolves in the tent, but he felt that emotion again, mixed with anger. The moment he saw the necklace and the implication that Minseok didn’t care that Jongdae still wasn’t of age  caused his anger to grow. Luckily, he held that anger down, even when he accused the elder of mistreatment. He didn’t know why he felt relief, confusion, and finally, happiness, when the elder announced his mate to be Jongdae’s brother, not Jongdae himself.

He soon found himself always wondering where the younger was, and he tried to hide his newfound obsession until Luhan, the insufferable friend, told him that Jongdae would practice by the river. He resisted the urge to watch the younger for _days_ , until his feet decided to disobey him, and he found himself watching the younger behind secluded bushes when he could. His creepy staring went unnoticed until Luhan soon found him in the act, and he was sure that even Heechul caught him, yet the elder never approached him about it.

_“Normal wolves would go and say ‘Hi’ to their crushes,” Luhan would usually say._

_“I don’t like him,” Yixing would always reply._

_“That’s great news for Jonghyun. I heard they’re becoming really close after thunder sessions.”_

_Yixing merely clenched his fists, and he didn’t notice the grass wilting around them. It’s a special skill that certain healer wolves may have, the ability to take life. He hated this skill, but he learned how to control it. Unfortunately, his control is gone whenever anger overcomes him. It’s Luhan’s laughing face that brought him out of his anger, and he realized that the elder was just invoking this reaction. He took pleasure in jabbing Luhan’s stomach and ignored the groans of pain as he returned to watch Jongdae’s cheshire grins._

It takes him another week before he decides to approach the younger. He figures he would look like less of a stalker if he gets a friend to join him. Knowing to never choose Luhan, he asks an old friend, Taekwoon, to come meet him in the river. They’re both healer wolves so they bond easily, and he thinks Taekwoon’s mated status will not cause Jongdae to misunderstand. He approaches Jongdae silently, enjoying the peaceful look on the younger’s face as he walks closer. He squats down as he lets water surround his body before rising up, wiping the dripping water off his face. He sees the familiar figure of Taekwoon approaching him, and he hears his name being called. A smile easily forms on his face, and he greets his friend back. He’s happy that his friend is able to come, knowing how possessive Taekwoon’s mate can be. He doesn’t realize Jongdae is leaving until he hears the splashes of water, and he internally panics. Words stick in his throat before he can call Jongdae back. He doesn’t realize how upset he looks until Taekwoon calls him out on his expressions.

It takes another few weeks before he sees the younger again. He was beginning to worry since the younger was never at the river anymore. It was, again, Luhan who tells him that the younger decided to seclude himself, claiming that he needed the privacy to concentrate. Yixing is disappointed, but he doesn’t dare show it. He looks forward to the rare times he catches the younger wandering around the forest, and he resists the temptation to follow him to his hiding cave. He reasons that if he behaves well enough, he will reward himself by watching Jongdae during his beta test, where his glaring will not be met with curious questions. Unfortunately, Minseok asks him to stay in the medical hut instead. He refuses to say he was disappointed to miss an opportunity to watch Jongdae without any questions, but he will admit that tt lasted throughout the day.

He notices the rising happiness in his heart when he hears that Jongdae will be spending more time with him in the intensive care hut. He keeps his face impassive, but his heart keeps threatening to jump out of his chest when he glances briefly at the younger. He doesn’t know how to restart their friendship since every good opportunity is ruined whenever some idiot decides to interrupt them. He’s thankful when they end up having a night shift together, and Yixing is able to stare at Jongdae’s movements in peace, pretending that it’s all about protocols. He knows it may be one of the rare times they’ll be alone so he starts a conversation as he watches Jongdae check a wolf’s temperature. He knows it’s awkward when he sees the younger avoiding his eyes, and he buries his insecurities as he tries to compliment him. He calms down when Jongdae keeps the conversation going, but his jealousy returns when Jongdae mentions a certain _mate_. He doesn’t hide his jealousy when he asks about his possible mate, and he’s relieved to find that the younger hasn’t decided on who his mate will be, knowing Unik can choose anyone. Hope rises as he takes in Jongdae’s soft smile, and his wolf decides _He’s ours_.

He knows it’ll be a challenge to capture the younger’s heart. He doesn’t have Luhan’s ability to talk endlessly or Minseok’s happy expressions, but he wants to, he _needs_ to, win Jongdae’s heart. He doesn’t want to give up, even when their conversations are short. Jongdae probably talks the same way to _any_ friend, but he holds onto hope. He thinks he’s okay with this slow progress until he catches the younger one day, playfully nudging a familiar wolf. He knows it’s Jonghyun since he recognizes every wolf that lives nearby, and he never thought Luhan’s previous words were true, until he catches the obvious hard on on Jongdae. Jealousy clouds his mind once again as he walks faster towards them. He doesn’t remember the words he utters, but he’s glad when Jongdae agrees to come with him, immediately tugging the younger towards their camp.

He tries to bury his conflicting emotions, but it’s pointless. He finds himself cornering the younger against a tree. He bluntly asks the younger about his possible feelings towards Jonghyun, even going as far as accusing him for having an inappropriate relationship with him as he gestures towards Jongdae’s hard on. Despite all that, the younger remains bewildered and confused. He doesn’t know how to react to Jongdae’s responses, only wanting to step closer into the younger’s scent. His eyes dart from his long eyelashes, to his hollowed cheeks, his sharp jaw, and finally settling on his parted lips. He leans forward, instinct telling him to capture the innocent lips before someone else does. Their noses briefly bump, and he watches the younger close his eyes. He just needs to lean in a _little_ bit more, and their lips will touch.. except he pulls back abruptly. Regret fills his chest as he looks at the younger’s sad, almost disappointed, expression. He just knows that their first kiss shouldn’t be _h_ _ere_ so he grabs Jongdae’s hand and leads them again to the camp. Despite his deep feelings for the younger, he’s not confident enough to say _Pick me_.

 

***

 

By the time Minseok reaches the camp after talking to Yixing, the others are waiting for him. Heechul is holding back his questions regarding Yixing, and Eunhyuk looks ready to present his strategy.

“Minseok, let me lead the warriors. I swear I’m alright.” Jongin looks a lot better compared to a few hours ago, where he had to be sedated due to a missing mate.

“No. We’re not risking their safety in case your emotions get ahold of you. I'll need you for something else.”

Jongin frowns at his words but nods anyway since his worries over Chanyeol’s life have not stabilized.

“Are the omegas and pups safe?”

“Yes, I checked with Jongin,” Heechul confirms.

Even though the omegas and pups are now in a hideout cave, the alphas and betas will remain in camp as they prepare for the upcoming fight.

“What about Tae? He’s too young to be left alone.” Minseok looks at the elder thunderwolf for clarification since Tae will keep showcasing his Unik ability if his parents’ scents are not around.

“Hangeng’s staying, unless you need him instead, then I’ll stay.”

“I don't mind. You may decide. Eunhyuk, what’s the report?”

“The ambush is similar to a recent incident that happened to a nearby pack. We suspect they brought the hostages to a cave down south while the rest head north, approaching Saron. They seem to be attacking all packs under Changmin’s protection, possibly to get information on his invasion plan.”

“I see. Any idea on how long the travel is?”

“Two to four days are needed to comb out a 25 kilometer radius, where the suspected caves are. There will be four teams, each with a transporter. Transporters will meet back in camp every day for progress report. But I think we’ll find them before the third day.”

“Alright. Jongin, pick the best four warriors for the search. Get a light wolf for each team. Baekhyun will be one of them. And I want six warriors guarding the hideout.” The wolves nod at his words. “Jongin, you’re leading the first search team. Eunhyuk will lead the fight. Prepare all able-bodied wolves. I don’t want any confusion on the field.”

 

***

 

The preparations for search teams are swift as Minseok watches over the process. There are twelve wolves in the hut, ready to leave, and six other wolves are packing the necessary supplies. A focused Yixing joins the preparations, handing out vials of remedies, including a vial to energize them.

“Drink them now-- it’ll keep you awake for the day since we’re all lacking sleep. There are remedies for common diseases in your bag so you won’t need to return unless you’re _extremely_ unlucky and caught a life threatening disease,” Yixing explains to them briefly.

“The expected travel is two days, and I’ll be surprised if we can’t find them within five days. Once you’ve found them, you do not attack or inform the enemies of your presence. Stay high up in the trees and tread lightly on the ground. Most of all, you do _not_ leave anyone behind,” Heechul continues with instructions

The wolves scatter as some rush to say goodbye to their mates, while the others stretch their limbs.

Minseok immediately draws his mate close for a long hug. His heart beats heavily while his palms shake in anxiety, and he doesn’t want to let go of him. He grips the sides of Baekhyun’s shirt and buries his face close to Baekhyun’s scent gland. The comforting scent does nothing to comfort him, and he wonders why he feels so anxious.

“Baekhyun.”

“I know.. I'll be fine.”

Minseok tries to focus on his mate’s scent, ignoring the rising fear inside his chest. The soft caresses across Minseok’s back and the deep breathing of his mate allows him to momentarily block out the uneasiness in his stomach.

“I’m going to miss you.” The elder is always the first to voice his feelings.

“I’m going to think of you everytime I get cold,” his mate answers, and Minseok laughs at his words.

“You get cold way too often, love.”

“Can you blame me? My mate is an ice wolf, and it’s fucking winter.” The elder laughs even more, tightening his grip on Baekhyun’s hips. He’s going to miss his mate’s complaints. Silence falls between them, and the pack leader can’t keep pretending that their reality is a happy one so he cracks little by little.

“I love you,” Minseok whispers. His emotions are becoming too visible, and Baekhyun stops fidgeting in his embrace.

“Good. You’re not allowed to love anyone else while we’re separated,” Baekhyun whispers back. The younger nudges his nose against the elder’s cheek, signaling that he wants them to face each other. They stare at each other momentarily before the younger leans forward, coaxing the elder to accept his kiss. The intensity of it challenges that of their past kisses, and Minseok closes his eyes as he feels the younger’s lips trailing down his neck. He holds back the sob that threatens to escape and merely wraps his arms around Baekhyun again. They’ve only been together for a few months, but Baekhyun knows him too well. He’s sure that the younger can sense his sadness.

“And when this war is over, we’re going to have pups. Lots of them,” Baekhyun promises, and Minseok tries to smile at his words.

“I want five,” the elder challenges, and Baekhyun scoffs at his words.

"Ten is a better challenge."

"I will have such an ugly figure by then."

"Impossible! You'll always be the cute one between us. Even your cheeks are so adorable!" Baekhyun makes a move to squeeze them, but Minseok dodges his grabby hands, laughing at the playfulness.

"Stop!"

"But they're cute," Baekhyun tries again, and Minseok grabs his right hand. "They're my favorite." And Minseok grabs the other offending hand, hoping this will be the last attack.

Unfortunately, the younger knows him too well and pulls the older into his arms. Baekhyun grips Minseok’s wrists as he attacks with soft kisses onto the cheeks. Minseok laughs, half irritated and half happy that his mate tricked him.

"Keep laughing. I love the sound," Baekhyun murmurs against his ear before pressing a kiss into his scent gland.

Minseok knows they should pull apart when they notice the sudden silence across the room. It’s a signal that the teams should head out, but his heart is unwilling. The dread in his stomach only grows. He panics internally, and he _knows_ that his mate can sense his fear so he’s confused when Baekhyun untangles his grip from his shirt. The reassuring smile that Baekhyun gives does nothing to calm him, and the pack leader helplessly watches his mate walk towards his team. He holds down the rising nausea and flashes a quick smile towards his mate before he watches the teams disappear, leaving a small trace of smoke.

He’s still holding his breath even when Heechul pats his back as a gesture to leave the tent. He follows mindlessly, and the cold air hits his nose rather quickly, making his exhale sound like sputtering. Fortunately, he feels better, though it doesn’t last long when he feels a familiar tug in his stomach. He doesn’t tell anyone when he runs into the forest, heading for the first big tree he sees. He heaves onto the ground, and the contents of his stomach fall onto the roots of the tree. He groans from the dizziness brought on by the vomiting, so he doesn’t notice the presence of several wolves behind him.

“How long has it been?” Hangeng asks, his arms full of a wiggling pup.

“What do you mean?” Heechul asks instead, as confusion is written across his face. Meanwhile Eunhyuk finally realizes the implication of Hangeng’s words.

Minseok mutters a swear word before dragging his feet to the adjoining tree, back sliding down against the hard trunk. He’s definitely screwed, and he’s blaming himself for not recognizing the signs when he was saying goodbye to his mate.

 

***

 

Chanyeol wakes up to the dripping sound of water echoing beside his ear. It startles him awake from his slumber, but it’s not enough for him to recognize all of his surroundings in one moment. He feels a cold hand lifting his chin, and his gaze meets dark irises along with a cruel smirk. He tries to lean away from the touch, but the man keeps his head still. Chanyeol thinks that maybe he can snarl or even inflict terror with his eyes, but he soon realizes his limbs are uncooperative. _It must be the drugs -- or that electric stun_ , he concludes.

“Such a pretty face. It’s too bad you were born a beta,” the man remarks as he trails a finger along Chanyeol’s hollowed cheeks. The man has a deep straight scar along his chin, and Chanyeol can see some freckles.

To traditional packs, betas are not meant for personal pleasure or procreating. They’re merely wolves to be used as additional fighters, and sometimes, they’re allowed to give their input in strategy meetings. It’s fortunate for him since he can’t imagine letting his body be used for another’s personal gain. The thought sickens him, especially since he still has Jongin. He’d rather be Jongin’s dead mate than face the humiliation of knowing that his body is no longer pure to Jongin’s touches.

“He’s much more responsive than the previous wolf,” a familiar man with black hair tells the scarred man.

“We’ll see how vocal he is then.” The scarred man reveals a rock, fashioned into a knife. The edges look sharp, but Chanyeol knows he will feel excruciating pain as the dullness stretches his skin.

“So let’s talk, my dear fire wolf. I don’t take pleasure in torturing unlike my colleague over there.” He gestures to the black haired man. “We might not even have to use this if you answer my questions truthfully.”

Chanyeol refuses to acknowledge him.

“It’s a really easy question, and yet _so_ many wolves are just too stubborn to answer it. It’s not like I’m asking you to betray your pack. So really, you have _nothing_ to feel guilty about,” the man continues. “Now, where is Changmin keeping my wolves?”

Chanyeol looks at him with real confusion.

“Where is he keeping the assets?”

Chanyeol freezes, and the man merely smirks.

“When will he go to Dunn?”

This time it’s a mix of both confusion and realization. He remains quiet and stares defiantly at his enemies.

The man walks closer to him and trails his fingers along Chanyeol’s neck. The fire wolf tries to get away, but he freezes when he feels the disgusting fingers wrapping around his neck. He thinks this is better; he would rather be squeezed out of oxygen for a few moments than feel excruciating pain for the next few hours. He feels increasing pressure around his neck, and his head throbs from the lack of oxygen. He can’t think or say a word as he feels his carotid artery beat louder and louder against the man’s fingers.

The man stares excitedly as his fingers press against the pulse on the fire wolf’s neck. He loves the way it feels when the beat thrums faster and faster. He wants to press harder and watch the fire wolf’s soul slowly leave its body, but he can’t - not yet. He needs to make this last.

Chanyeol coughs violently when the man lets go, and he tries to inhale as much oxygen as he can in a short amount of time despite the irritation in his throat. Fear is finally inside his veins, and he’s not ready - he’ll never be ready -  for death. His thoughts return to Jongin and his precious smiles as he concludes that his mate will surely die from a broken heart if that is his reality.

“Maybe you _do_ need encouragement,” the man says as he smells the scent of fear finally emitting from the fire wolf. “So let’s play my favorite game. Ten fingers to prolong your fate. Every hour, you’ll lose one. Let’s see how much you value each of them.”

Chanyeol refuses to comply, but the man was never asking for permission.

“When will Changmin leave for Dunn?”

 

***

 

Jongin transports them five kilometers away from camp, close to the outer edge of their territory. From there, they shift into wolves, and Baekhyun leads them with the scent of his brother on his nose. They stop momentarily whenever they feel thirsty or when the heaviness of their limbs can’t be ignored anymore. They take a longer break when it’s lunch time, since everyone’s stomach is growling too loudly.

Baekhyun leans against the tree as he watches Suho catch some fish in the flowing river. He’s beyond exhausted, but he knows Jongdae needs him. He can only hope his brother remains strong for both himself and Chanyeol. He occasionally catches Jongin’s sad expression, and he feels for him. He can’t imagine the separation pain that would stay in his heart if Minseok was ever caught by an enemy.

By the time Suho has gutted the fish, they’re growling with hunger,but they hesitate, unsure of how to actually _start_ a fire.

“You’re _mated_ to Chanyeol. You should know!” Baekhyun argues.

“Uh yeah. I know he snaps his fingers, and fire _automatically_ comes out. It’s not like he creates it from scratch.” Jongin rolls his eyes.

“Well, he’s obsessed with fire. Minseok told me about the accidental fire he would create, and he _must_ have created one with his bare hands.”

“I was too busy looking at his body than his hands, okay!” Jongin loudly admits, face reddening, and his eyes looking away from them.

Suho merely scoffs, and Baekhyun rolls his eyes.

“So, how are we going to eat?” Suho continues.

“This should count as life threatening, right?” Baekhyun asks in a hopeful tone, and Jongin glares at him in judgement.

“How about if we turn into wolves and eat it raw? It should be alright?” Jongin suggests instead.

“Well, it should be alright,” Suho agrees.

They lay spread across the grass in their wolf forms after lunch. The comfort threatens to put them to sleep, but Suho pours cold water on Baekhyun before he falls into a slumber. The light wolf can’t stay angry when he knows that Jongdae is waiting, and they head out soon after.

 

***

 

Minseok ignores the whispering behind him as he heads straight to Yixing’s tent. He knows his advisors are following him. Part of him wants to order them to fuck off, but he’s too jittery to care. He just wants confirmation before he decides what to do next.

Yixing stares back at him in surprise when the elder enters without a word. The healer wolf isn’t alone as usual since Luhan likes to invade Yixing’s space, even when Yixing wants to be alone for the day. A mere tilt of Minseok’s head causes Luhan to stumble to his feet and out of the tent without a second glance.

“Are we okay?” Minseok asks cautiously before he lets his guard down. He remembers their previous heated argument, and he wants to make sure that there are no hard feelings.

Yixing nods carefully before he gestures the leader to take Luhan’s vacant seat.

“It’s fine. I just need-- confirmation,” the elder hesitates for a moment before raising his shirt. He bites his lips in anxiety before resting his palm gently onto his stomach. Maybe he should have known earlier, especially since he’s been trying to get that small bump out of his abs without any success.

Yixing is momentarily shocked before he coaxes the older to lay down onto his bed.

“I should have came to you for those pregnancy prevention vials. I was too distracted with my duties to even notice the signs. That’s no excuse-- I’ve been around so many pregnancies,” the elder starts to ramble as Yixing lifts his shirt up slowly. Minseok can’t stop overthinking, and soon, he’s wondering if he was ever careful physically.

“Fuck, I haven’t been eating a healthy diet. Do you think he won’t develop well?”

“I thought you didn’t even know for sure,” Yixing teases a little as he gently presses on the small bump.

“I know, but I think I _am_ pregnant. I’ve been feeling _so_ attached to Baekhyun lately. I didn’t even want to be apart from him. I can’t believe I was so clingy,” the elder palms his face in misery as he recalls the past few moments. He only hopes Baekhyun is alright as he wants nothing more than to see his mate’s reaction when he reveals the news.

Uniks crave their mate’s scent, which is why they always wear their mate’s necklace. However,  pregnancy makes them more dependent on their mate’s scent. Their rationality is gone, and emotions cloud their judgement. It’s why traditional packs immediately impregnate their Uniks since they know it would keep them under their mate’s control.

Minseok stares in anticipation as Yixing rolls his shirt back down, and he slowly sits up.

“So?”

Yixing nods, and Minseok lets a wide smile form in his face. He’s too excited, and Yixing smiles in amusement. The elder breathes out _Wow_ as his fingers trace over his stomach. He thinks about the promises Baekhyun has made recently, but he can’t believe it’s happening _now_. They’re still at war --

“We’re at war,” the elder realizes, and a frown immediately replaces the happy smile he just had. He begins to wonder if this _is_ a good idea. He suddenly remembers the forced abortion method that wolves would use, and he thinks he’s strong enough to do that. He’s not _that_ far along.

“Don’t even think about it,” Yixing warns him.

“Baekhyun wouldn’t even know.”

“Yes, he would. It takes two weeks to recover from an abortion, and I know he won’t forgive you for taking your pup’s life.”

“But he will forgive me one day,” Minseok says in determination.

“I’ve seen too many deaths, and you shouldn’t let our reality prevent you from being happy.”

Minseok stares at the bed sheets, wondering if this reality is alright. He thinks about the possibility of raising this pup in the midst of war and chaos. He thinks about their pup’s future, the possibility of either of them dying. It hurts to think that their pup may be an orphan one day, and he doesn’t want that kind of cruel future, but their pup is _already_ a piece of them. He can’t help but already love him, even though he hasn’t felt the first kick or bonded with him. He realizes that he will always have a piece of Baekhyun with him for the next couple of months. He knows it’s selfish to love that reasoning, but he thinks that there will never be a “great” time to start a family.

“Minseok?” Yixing calls him out of his thoughts. The elder stares back, tears threatening to fall out of the corners of his eyes, but he holds them back.

“Okay. Tell me what I need to be careful of from now on.”

 

***

 

Jongdae wakes up to the sound of a piercing scream. He abruptly sits up and aimlessly touches his surroundings, finally aware that he’s alone. His anxiety returns as he wonders about Chanyeol’s safety and if he should study the layout of the cave so he can find an escape route. He slowly stands, dizziness not present, and he allows the wall to be his guide as his fingertips graze across it. He keeps walking along the wall, momentarily shocked when he sees a wolf’s body a few feet in front of him.

He can’t decide if he should help the stranger or leave him there. His countless hours of training in the intensive care hut rush back to him, and he’s a few steps away from helping the injured wolf. But his logical mind stops him as memories of Chanyeol’s warning fills his mind. He can’t help but whimper when he thinks about Chanyeol’s suffering. So he ignores his second instinct - help - and relies on his first - flight.

He suddenly steps onto muddy ground, the texture covering his feet quickly that he can barely see the trailing line of wet ground. He wonders where the water is coming from so he follows the wet line, which leads him to a narrow pathway, the only exit from the room he was in.

His body freezes when he hears that scream again. Chills run through his veins as he knows for sure that it’s Chanyeol. Dread completely fills his body soon after, but he doesn’t let it stop him. He runs, not caring if he is attracting nearby enemies with his loud footsteps, and he focuses on a single thought, _Please don’t die._

He sees the enemies’ glowing outline before they see him. He stops momentarily, wondering how he’ll fight off half a dozen wolves. He wishes he had his power and silently hopes he’ll last longer than a minute.

It’s a reflex when he sees the first threat. He doesn’t notice the sparks of lightning coming from his fingertips until he sees the first wolf falling down. He thinks that some guardian angel is helping him from above, comforted when he looks down at his palm, amazed that his power has returned.

He doesn’t hesitate on killing the others quickly with a lightning bolt that passes through from one enemy to the next, due to the wet ground. He passes the burnt wolves, turning his gaze away from the horrible sight, and keeps running until he arrives at the juncture of two paths. He chooses the left path, relying on his nose and  following Chanyeol’s scent.

Adrenaline rushes inside his veins, and he lets the sensation motivate him as he runs by without noticing his surroundings. He stops when he sees the two betas with black and brown hair.

“Ah, my pretty omega,” the black haired one smirks as his eyes glaze over in lust. Jongdae narrows his eyes at the implication that he belongs to this vile wolf. He notices the man’s eyes roaming across his figure, and he shivers in disgust when he sees him lick his l.

“How do you want him?” the brown haired one asks.

“Pliable, but awake.”

Jongdae is ready when he notices the spark on the brown haired beta’s fingertips, so when the first lightning bolt hits him, he knew what to do - Heechul taught him well. It’s a higher voltage than the ones they would use to stun other wolves. He can feel the intensity traveling through his veins, and it simply adds extra energy to his body as he channels it into healing his body. The brown haired beta looks surprised, and he’s immediately stunned when Jongdae attacks back. Jongdae merely steps over the body before he faces his next opponent.

The black haired beta doesn’t look surprised, probably too used to his companion’s impulsiveness.

“This will be fun,” he merely says. His hand starts to emit fire until it fully surrounds it.

Jongdae knows the advantages and disadvantages of a fight between a fire wolf and a light wolf. Lightning easily recharges fire, so he needs to attack the fire wolf’s weakest spot so that doesn’t happen.

The man immediately tackles him to the ground instead of using his power, and Jongdae gasps in response. It’s a long struggle as the man tries to overpower him, but Jongdae is determined to win as he tries to hit him. It’s no use though when the man grabs both of his wrists and uses his weight to pin down his legs. Jongdae tries to regain control, twisting his body so he can squirm his way out.  It doesn’t work, and he’s too frustrated. Suddenly, he feels a disgusting hand slipping inside his shirt, and he panics. His voice is stuck in his throat ,but his mind keeps saying _No! Stop! I don’t want this!_

Tears threaten to fall as he feels a fingertip brushing his innocent nipple. It reacts normally to the cold touch, but he _hates_ knowing that this man’s touch  could elicit this reaction. He’s supposed to remain pure and untouched until Yixing--

 _What would Yixing say when he finds out? He would be so disgusted. I’m supposed to be_ his _._

He whimpers, and he can’t ignore the taunting laugh as the man’s hand brushes all over his chest. His eyes are streaming tears, and everything suddenly feels too real when he feels a hand brushing his pants. _No, you can’t. Please._

It must have been pure luck, but Jongdae sees it as his only chance. While the man is preoccupied with taking off his pants, he manages to free his wrists, and he doesn’t hesitate when he places his hand on the man’s stomach. He doesn’t close his eyes or feel remorse when a high voltage lightning bolt courses through the man’s body, and the body burns slowly from the outside in.

In reality, he couldn't ignore the man's screams or the fact that he killed someone with his bare hands. He could feel the soul leaving its body, and his heart wrenches at the thought of being labeled a killer. _It doesn’t matter. That bastard fucking deserved it,_ his mind tries to reason, but his heart disagrees.

His body shakes, and his hands clench, unable to calm himself. His breathing becomes heavy, and he thinks he might pass out from the influx of emotions.

It's his mind that brings him back to reality and keeps his emotions from lingering too long. He remembers this technique from his omega training: keeping his emotions in control during fights. He fixes his clothes despite the trembling in his hands and stands up.

He can't remember how he found Chanyeol, but he does find him. He's too thankful when he sees the elder, and relief floods him, despite noticing the large pool of blood below Chanyeol's hand.

He ignores the nausea from the sight, a few fingers cut off from Chanyeol's left hand. He only focuses on stopping the bleeding as he rips his own shirt and uses it as a ligation across the elder's forearm. He bends the arm 90 degrees so blood won't flow so easily.

He knows that the enemies are not too far behind, so he has to block the entrance to this room. It’s easy to collapse the rocks above the entrance. He's too preoccupied with his actions to notice Chanyeol’s movements until the elder tugs his arm away from Jongdae's grip.

“Jongdae? How did you get here?” Chanyeol’s voice is weak, and the younger knows the elder won’t be able to move too much.

“Don’t worry about that now. We’re escaping,” Jongdae says quietly. “Can you shift into wolf form?”

Chanyeol looks dazed, and he’s distracted when he notices his hand, the grimace forms in his lips. He’s about to wail when Jongdae smacks his shoulder in annoyance.

“We don’t have much time! Can you shift into wolf form?”

Chanyeol slowly nods before he starts to shift, and Jongdae resists the urge to touch the elder as he watches the painful expression on the elder’s face. Finally, Jongdae lifts him up slowly, making sure to keep his injured paw elevated and cradling the wolf in his arms. He figures this will be easier than carrying a giant’s body on his back.

He's pacing now, unsure of his next plan. A few thoughts go through his mind, but he can't decide the next best approach. He's too distracted by the repetitive sound of water dripping. He halts when he wonders where all this water comes from. He concentrates on his hearing. After a few seconds, he notices it, the subtle sound of water flowing. He’s not sure whether it’s a river or lake, though.

He struggles to balance Chanyeol on his forearms as he aims the strongest lightning bolt he could create into the wall, where water drips from the ceiling. It breaks apart easily, and relief fills his chest when the ceiling doesn’t fall on them.

What he doesn’t expect is a rush of water pushing into the cave, and fear replaces relief. Chanyeol whimpers as Jongdae holds on tight to him, and he braces himself against the force of water, holding his breath as the cave fills with water. He waddles to the opening and goes straight against the incoming current.

He thinks the struggle is almost over when he steps out of the cave’s wall, expecting to meet a body of water. However, he is wrong as he feels a burst of air and the sudden sensation of falling. The cave is actually beside a waterfall, and he almost wants to facepalm himself for not realizing it sooner.

Chanyeol is suddenly gone from his arms, and Jongdae screams in fear of impending death. Luckily, it’s merely a moment before he feels water envelop him, and he’s deep inside it, trying to rise to the top. He finally breaks the surface, and he coughs several times before his breathing stabilizes.

He searches for his friend and realizes Chanyeol has not surfaced yet. He dives down again, noticing blood nearby, and he swims towards it, worried that Chanyeol has water in his lungs.

He embraces the elder’s wolf form before he swims back up, and he uses the last of his strength to drop Chanyeol onto higher ground before pulling himself up. He can only hope the enemies won’t find them as he drags Chanyeol and himself to a shaded tree.

He quickly checks Chanyeol’s breathing, but it's not there. He starts compressing the elder's chest, but he hesitates when he realizes he has to breathe into the fire wolf's mouth next. He really doesn't want to, but he knows it's necessary. He's prepared to press his lips against his friend’s, but he sighs in relief when the elder coughs all of a sudden. Water trails down Chanyeol's chin, and Jongdae gently pats his back. He lets the firewolf settle down beside him, and he finally feels how exhausted he is. He flinches when Chanyeol is trying to lean against his warm chest, the brush against his nipple reminds him of his sexual assault. He purposely create a two feet distance between them before lying down. His limbs are heavy as his mind ignores any impending danger, and he decides they can rest for now. He allows sleep to overcome them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things to note:
> 
> \- This world is all male because I'm just too lazy to insert female characters.  
> \- Don't feel bad for Chanyeol, he'll make it. Will the pups make it? You'll see.  
> \- Jongdae has to learn how tough the world can be.  
> \- A reminder that Chanyeol is pregnant with more than 1 pup, while Minseok can carry only one at a time. Explanation was stated in Part 3.
> 
> (will add more notes after reading people comments)


	5. Chapter 4.b

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the supports/comments/criticisms along the way.

 

They have been traveling for a few hours in the afternoon. Jongin has been restless during the whole search, unable to stay still when they are given time to rest. It's a relief for Baekhyun when he sees a familiar figure appearing before them. It’s a teleporter from another search team-- it should mean good news.

"A team found them," is the only thing the person says before Jongin disappears without warning.

"Great. He left us," Baekhyun mutters.

The other teleporter chuckles before he gestures Baekhyun and Suho to stand next to him so they can teleport.

It's messy in the camp. Wolves are running around as they prepare to get ready for the rescue mission. Baekhyun can only stand on the side as everyone gets to their places. He's distracted until he hears a loud howl-- the camp recognizes its leader calling.

It signals them to run towards the designated meeting place, the large tent they would use for eating.

"Everyone, settle down!" Eunhyuk commands, and most of the wolves stop moving in their place.

"We all know what happens to prisoners for the first 24 hours. We don't have time to wait so we're leaving in a few minutes. If you're not ready, stay in the camp. Eunhyuk will lead this fight. Report to him for your tasks," Minseok declares before walking away from them. Warriors immediately crowd Eunhyuk, and Minseok immediately walks towards his mate, smiling as he reaches Baekhyun's side.

"Hi," he says softly before burying his face into his mate's neck. His arms instinctively wrap around his waist.

"What's wrong?"

Minseok smiles against his neck, relieved that Baekhyun can read him so well.

"What makes you think that something is wrong?" the elder teases.

"We're in the middle of preparing for war, and you're cuddling against me. Usually, you're too busy to even greet me."

"Sorry," the elder mumbles against his neck, guilt overwhelming him.

"I don't mind. I never do." He holds the elder closer into his embrace.

The area is becoming quieter, and Minseok knows that his wolves will depart soon. So he reluctantly lets go of Baekhyun, takes his hand, and guides him into their hut. He can smell the confusion emitting from Baekhyun, but he needs to break this news privately.

"Love?" Baekhyun asks when they enter their hut.

It's larger than most huts, but it's good enough for them. Baekhyun loves how much it reminds him of his childhood home.

"Come here," Minseok whispers and grabs the younger's hand. He pulls it closer while slowly rising his shirt. He nervously licks his lips before letting the warm palm presses against the small bump.

Baekhyun simply rubs his stomach before meeting his mate's eyes in amusement.

"Yes, even the little flab of your stomach is cute,” he teases.

Minseok blushes quickly and makes an indignant noise before he is able form coherent thoughts. He swats his mate’s hand away and pushes him from his personal space. He huffs, turns around, and is too embarrassed to look back. He hates the fact that he can’t even reveal good news without messing up.

“I’m kidding,” Baekhyun says softly and tries to grab Minseok’s elbow, coaxing the elder to return to his embrace. Minseok is unrelenting as he pulls his arm away and ignores his mate’s words. He walks towards their bed and pretends it needs to be fixed, despite the fact it hasn’t been touched for a few days. It’s his obsessive disorder with tidiness that keeps their tent clean, and surprisingly, Baekhyun never complains.

“I’m sorry. Please look at me.” Baekhyun’s tone change, immediately worried that he has upset his mate. Minseok remains quiet though, unwilling to voice his concerns. He’s worried that Baekhyun will not like this news, especially since the younger doesn’t seem to understand the meaning of his gestures. _Maybe it’s too early for us, maybe I should just keep quiet and not tell him yet…_

“Minseok?” Baekhyun tries again and steps closer towards his mate. He resists the urge to wrap his arms around him or to touch him, but it’s hard. They’ve always been touchy towards each other.

The elder is still unresponsive, merely licking his lips, and drowning in his thoughts. _What if he hates my decision for keeping him? What will I do if he doesn’t want us anymore? Can I raise him alone and lead fifty wolves?_

Baekhyun is shocked when he smells fear emitting from Minseok, a rare scent. He’s suddenly anxious and forgoes his decision on keeping some space between them. He doesn’t think twice when he envelops his arms around the elder and nuzzles his nose towards his scent gland. He emits a calming scent to surround their hut, hoping his mate will relax.

“It’s okay. I’m not going anywhere.”

Minseok doesn’t hear it. He’s still panicking internally and the emotions are clouding his logic. He can only hear _He’s going to leave you. He’ll never love that pup. What were you thinking? What will you become when you’re mateless with a pup?!_ He doesn’t notice his hand disappearing inside his shirt, unconsciously rubbing against the bump. He’s slowly falling into self loathing, and he allows the depressing thoughts to fill his mind. He’s ready to give up and just --

_Oh...this is...nice._

The gentle rubbing from Baekhyun’s hand on his stomach stops any more negative thoughts from appearing. He’s steadily brought back into reality, and Baekhyun is whispering softly into his ear.

“Come back to me. I love you.”

His heart swells, and his stomach flutters excitedly. It feels like the first time when they confessed their feelings to each other. Courage rushes back into his veins, and he’s turning around to face his mate.

“Hi,” Baekhyun greets him with a small smile, refusing to let his mate go from his arms.

Minseok simply takes Baekhyun’s hand from his back and places it again on his stomach. He stares back into his mate’s eyes, determined to follow through with this.

“I really want you to meet him.”

A raised eyebrow followed by realization is Baekhyun’s reaction. He smiles even wider before pressing his lips against Minseok’s. Baekhyun’s hand never leaves his stomach, and he can feel the warmth of light trying to burst through his skin-- Baekhyun wants to meet their pup _so_ badly.

“I really want to meet him, too.”

 

***

 

Teleporters can only teleport a certain number of wolves at one time, so they had to plan accordingly. Each one can teleport four to five wolves, depending on their degree. Luckily, the pack has four available teleporters and that covers three quarters of warriors that will join the fight. The other ten wolves will arrive with flighters.

Everyone arrives within a few minutes. Eunhyuk gestures to everyone to remain quiet. It’s a slow attack as they send teleporters and mind wolves first to distract the guards. Then, the warriors charge at the east and west sides, boxing in any escapes before they meet in front of the cave. It doesn’t take long for them to disable all twenty guards, and soon, they’re waiting for further instructions from Eunhyuk at the front of the entrance.

“We’ve got a problem,” Heechul rasps out as two other wolves follow him. Eunhyuk nods for the elder to continue.

“What?! What is it?!” Jongin immediately interrupts and pushes Eunhyuk out of the way.

“Brat, calm down.” Heechul rolls his eyes while huffing in response. Eunhyuk places a hand gently on Jongin’s shoulder, signaling him not to respond to Heechul’s comment.

“Enough. Get on with it.”

“A guard mentioned that some prisoners escaped, which explains why the area isn’t as heavily guarded as we thought.”

“I see.”

“What does that mean?” Jongin asks with frustration.

“Jongdae and Chanyeol may be around the area but not inside the cave.” Heechul resists the urge to roll his eyes again.

“Alright, then-- ”

Eunhyuk’s sentence is cut off when they hear rushed footsteps. Kris is in their sight, and he’s out of breath, possibly with news. The flight wolf is supposed to stay in camp with Minseok, as second in command.

“Changmin’s warrior came to the camp. Minseok says it’s urgent.”

Jongin realizes that returning to camp will take priority over rescuing his mate, but he’s still against this decision.

“Relax! Heechul will go with you and help you rescue them. If my hunch is right, the rebels are regrouping, and only a few will try to recapture the prisoners. They haven’t had them long enough so they don’t need to worry about loose ends.”

Jongin remains quiet but is still internally conflicted over this decision. He wants more wolves helping him. Yixing is the one who voices Jongin's displeasure, and he pulls Eunhyuk to the side to argue.

“Hey.” Baekhyun places his hand on Jongin’s shoulder. “You’ll find him, and he’ll be fine.”

Jongin nods as he feels a small squeeze on his shoulder.

"Why are you not worried? Only two wolves will search for them now."

"Because I won't always be there for Jongdae, and someone is there to take my place." Baekhyun gestures towards Yixing. "Jongdae was never weak in my eyes. I know he'll be fine."

"Do you think he's the best choice for him?" Jongin turns the topic to Jongdae’s potential mate. It's no secret that Yixing's actions towards Jongdae have caused some misery to the younger.

"Honestly, yes."

Despite Yixing's insistence that two wolves aren't enough and that they should also send another wolf, as in him, he lost the argument. So the healer wolf pulls Jongin away from the group and makes sure the teleporter knows what he should do for any type of injuries.

"So remember, don't give the red vial unless they're losing blood. And this vial is only for when they get infected wounds-- "

"I get it. I'm good," Jongin stresses.

"Okay, and.." Yixing hesitates before he pulls out something from his pocket. Jongin merely raises an eyebrow before letting the younger continues.

"It's for Jongdae. Please?" he pleads, and Jongin nods, understanding Yixing's intent.

 

***

 

_The black haired man walks closer and closer as Jongdae runs away from him. He feels suffocated by how narrow this path is, and his anxiety grows when he hits a dead end. He looks at the offensive wall, anger traveling through his veins, but it does nothing to make the wall disappear._

_He turns around, thinking he can escape before the man catches him. But it's too late. The man smirks as he takes a few more steps, but Jongdae is ready to attack back._

_The first tug catches his attention, his wrist being knotted by a flying rope. He struggles to get it off, even trying to burn it with lightning, but it doesn't work. Then. he feels his second wrist being restricted in the same way._

_He screams, kicks and cries as he sees the man approaching even closer. His heart pounds heavily, and he holds back the urge to vomit when he feels a slimy hand caressing his face._

_He hates the natural reactions his body gives when the man touches him in the right places, sensitive areas that only his mate should know. He doesn't want this man’s dirty hand on him, and he doesn't want anyone else making him feel good. He wants Yixing--_

He gasps, air rushing in too fast, and he's horrified. His tears are starting to build up, and he's  high strung by the recent memories of his dreams. He shudders and wishes Heechul taught him how to block out horrible memories, but for now, he'll have to concentrate on reality.

The cold is beginning to numb his fingers. He realizes that he needs to recharge his energy, but there is no thunderstorm to help him. He needs food, shelter and water, but his main concern is Chanyeol. When he feels the elder's skin, it's too hot to the touch, and he's worried that the elder might get pneumonia, or worse, lose the pups.

He stands up slowly, assessing his surrounding. It’s dark. The trees are now starting to look like creepy shadows, and Jongdae is unsure of his first move.

He decides to go with instinct-- they need food and water. He goes near the river, collecting water into a wide leaf that was fashioned into a bowl. Once it is full, he slowly walks to Chanyeol’s side and sits beside him. He’s glad that the elder has shifted to human form so he only has to lift the elder’s head into his lap before parting his lips. He tries to slowly feed him water, but it fails horribly as Chanyeol starts to splutter. The bowl falls as a result.  He’s irritated that he has to collect more water, but at least Chanyeol is awake despite the fever.

“Sorry. Let me help you up.” Jongdae scoops the elder’s underarms and lifts his ass a little higher so only Chanyeol’s heels drag across the ground. He places him against a tree, allowing the elder to sit up. “I’m going to look for food, okay? Try to stay awake for me.”

There was no reply, just a few blinks as Chanyeol blankly stares ahead. Jongdae drags a rather large branch beside the elder and bends the elder's arm so that the left hand remains hanging in the air. He needs to make sure that the blood flow is restricted for that arm.

He figures the easiest food he can get is rabbits since it’s too cold to swim in the river for fish. So he treks carefully and silently as he sniffs the air, until he finally sees a brown rabbit hiding inside the hole of a tree.

It’s heartwrenching for him. He has never taken pleasure in killing for food, unlike some alphas. So he catches it and snaps its neck, quickly and painlessly. He swings the dead rabbit over his shoulder and starts collecting branches to make fire.

When he returns, Chanyeol is asleep, which worries Jongdae. He doesn’t know how much blood the elder has lost, and they don’t have any medicine. So he’s fastening his pace as he arranges the branches before emitting lightning of the lowest voltage. He needs to make sure he’s not destroying the branches, since it’s very easy for him to emit so much energy.

He sighs in relief when fire starts to crackle. He then runs to Chanyeol, knowing the elder needs this warmth before anything else. He drags his friend’s body closer to the fire and lays him gently into the ground. He smiles when he sees the fire waver towards Chanyeol, as if the elder is absorbing it into his body. Fire wolves tend to absorb any fire just like how Jongdae would absorb lightning’s energy.

While he watches over the changes in Chanyeol’s skin color, Jongdae starts to prepare a thick branch that he will use to spit the rabbit. The branch has small thorns sticking out, and he’ll use them to keep the rabbit stuck to the stick. By the time he finishes, he's too hungry, his patience is wearing thin, but he keeps the frustration inside.

He sits beside Chanyeol and starts cooking the rabbit . The few crickets and occasional howls from their surroundings keep Jongdae company. It feels long in his mind, staring at the fire while waiting for the rabbit to cook, but once it’s done, he’s just so happy that they can eat something.

The good thing about being a thunderwolf is that his skin can withhold high temperatures. So he doesn’t need the cooked meat to cool down as he hurriedly tears pieces apart, biting into it without a second thought. He feeds himself first because he knows the elder will be dependent on him.

By the time he finishes half, he coaxes the elder to open his mouth and feeds strips of meat. He knows the fire wolf will not have much of an appetite, so he forces more pieces into him, at least half the rabbit’s chest.

Chanyeol seems to be in and out of consciousness, sometimes weakly smiling at Jongdae’s efforts. The younger only wants him to regain some strength, but for now, they should rest. He lays close to Chanyeol but far enough to not be touching. Jongdae doesn't think he can handle any form of skinship at the moment so he hopes the elder will understand.

 

***

 

It’s the drizzle of water and the smell of wet grass that wakes him up. Jongdae lifts his head up and looks around. The fire is gone, and Chanyeol somehow managed to cuddle next to him. He panics, still restless from the recent nightmare and assault, so he pushes the elder away quickly. He feels guilty when the elder grumbles in pain, but he can't stand the feeling of someone’s skin touching his.

Then he hears it -- thunder booming across the forest -- and he grins, excitement rushing through his veins. He needs to get into an open field and attract lightning so he can reenergize.

An idea strikes him at the last minute, and he’s determined to do it. Heechul may kill him if he ever finds out he did this, and Baekhyun may beat his ass for being a suicidal wolf.. but it’s for his and Chanyeol’s sake. He _has_ to try this.

He drags Chanyeol to the river’s side and positions him to sit a little. He knows that the best position would be wrapping his arms around the elder, but he doesn't think he can stomach the feeling of someone else against his chest. So he figures his back touching Chanyeol’s will be less worse.

He ignores the queasy feeling in his stomach as he leans against Chanyeol's back, arms hooking around Chanyeol’s arms. Then he concentrates, remembering the steps to attract lightning.

It strikes him with enough force to cause whiplash, but Jongdae regains his balance before Chanyeol’s weight flattens him. He lets the lightning seep into his veins, cells and organs for only a few seconds before passing it to Chanyeol and the rest to the water. Chanyeol gasps at the sensation, his eyes wide open and mouth gaping. Jongdae knows the elder’s body isn’t made to withstand so much energy so he’s quick to take it back and aims it again to the water. It’s physically and mentally exhausting to be the absorber, but his body feels relaxed at the end.

“What the fuck was that?” Chanyeol gasps out, completely awake.

“Lightning,” the younger smiles and keeps the elder upright. He finally realizes how much he missed that deep voice.

Chanyeol merely groans when he tries to untangle his sore arms from Jongdae’s. His eyes shift towards the bloody hand, and he stands in shock when he remembers that he no longer has ten fingers. Jongdae doesn’t notice his dilemma; he’s distracted by the loud pop in front of him, signaling someone’s presence.

 

***

 

“Fuck, I don’t know anymore. I don’t know where they are,” Jongin shouts, and he’s beyond frustrated. He only wants to see his mate again and get his head back into reality so he can be useful to the pack instead of being constantly angry.

“You need to relax. You’re not the only one who has lost their scents. It’s like they were standing near the river and then decided--” Heechul explains calmly but suddenly stops. “--oh.”

“What? What do you mean _Oh_?” Jongin grabs his shoulders and shakes him.

“They must have jumped into the water. No wonder we can’t smell them anymore.”

“Why would they jump? It’s fucking cold, and there’s a freaking waterfall a few feet away.”

“Yeah, it’s not like jumping into the water will save them from the enemies,” Heechul replies sarcastically, and Jongin glares at him.

Then they see it, a random lightning strike a few feet away.

“It’s Jongdae,” Heechul says.

“What? That could be anyone.”

“You’re right. I’ll go check it out, and you should stay here, _just_ in case they didn’t jump into the water.” Heechul smirks at him, and Jongin growls in retaliation before grabbing his arm harshly.

“I hope you fucking die in this war.”

“Likewise.”

They teleport by approximating where the lightning struck from so they end up high up in a tree. A second passes before Jongin teleports them again. He had caught Chanyeol’s scent, and he’s furious. He can smell the fear, and blood, from his mate, and it makes his chest twist up in knots.

 

***

 

Jongdae smiles in relief as he recognizes the two figures in front of him. He doesn’t get a chance to react when Jongin pushes him to the side, falling to the ground as a result. The teleporter wolf immediately pulls Chanyeol into his arms, his tears falling into his mate’s shoulder.

Heechul offers his hand to help Jongdae up, and the younger gladly takes it. He’s surprised when the elder pulls him into a hug, and Jongdae immediately pushes him away. His arms are raised in a defensive position, and his body leans away from Heechul’s. The elder is shocked and speechless by these actions.

“What’s wrong?” Heechul asks carefully.

Jongdae really wants to tell him. His trainer has always understood him, and he has never kept a secret from the elder, until now. The words won’t come out. He’s afraid of everyone’s judgement, and he doesn’t want anyone to look at him with pity. It’s hard enough to be respected when he’s not of age, and it’ll be harder to regain that respect when they realize how weak he is.

So he shakes his head and crosses his arms, forcing himself to act normal and push down his insecurities. Heechul doesn’t ask further and simply nods while keeping their distance apart.

He finally notices Chanyeol and Jongin’s conversation, and he smiles at their affections towards each other. The fire wolf is still accepting the loss of his fingers, but Jongin is whispering encouragements into his ear. The elder licks the open wounds of Chanyeol’s fingers to close them and wipes his mate’s tears.

“I’m not your pretty mate anymore..” Chanyeol sniffles and rubs his eyes while Jongin denies every negative word. Despite the new emotions they both feel, the separation pain is finally gone, and Jongin doesn’t think he will ever let go of Chanyeol ever again.

Jongdae feels relieved that they’re finally rescued and that Chanyeol looks so happy to be in Jongin’s arms. He wonder if he’ll ever feel the happiness of being with his mate, and his thoughts return to Yixing.

_How would Yixing react if he knew the truth? Will our friendship be ruined again? What if he thinks I’m unworthy? I wouldn’t blame him.. he’s too good for me --_

Jongdae’s thoughts are interrupted as Heechul calls him out, and the younger notices the worry in the elder’s face. He knows his trainer is restraining himself from asking questions, but it won’t last long. Soon, everyone will pressure him to answer, and he’s going to hate it.

“Are you okay?”

Jongdae nods, and he ignores the fact that his trainer doesn’t seem to believe him..

“Okay. Well, we can’t leave now,” Heechul says. “It’s too late in the night. So we should find some food and shelter instead.”

“Jongdae made fire yesterday, and he found a shelter that was secluded. He was pretty amazing. I’d have probably died by cold and hunger if I didn’t have him with me,” Chanyeol explains, and Heechul looks impressed by the story.

Jongin helps his mate stands up, keeping his right arm wrapped around Chanyeol’s waist.

“Thank you. I know you were suffering too, and I’m grateful that you were still able to help him,” Jongin says to Jongdae, while extending his hand. Jongdae hesitates before accepting it quickly, dropping the hand after a few seconds.

“It’s fine. He would have done the same thing for me.”

“Which reminds me, ” Jongin continues as he searches for something in his pocket. “Someone left you a gift.”

“Baekhyun?” Jongdae asks in confusion, and Jongin scoffs at the answer.

“He cares about you, but not _that_ much,” the elder reminds him before handing him a small homemade Thylacine doll. It’s created by an alloy that is also a conductor for lightning. The alloy will prevent the doll from breaking into millions of pieces.

Most wolves won’t know what Thylacine is due to the fact that it’s already extinct, but Jongdae does. He’s been enamoured with this creature ever since his mother told him stories about it. It’s a Tasmanian tiger wolf that has been around for decades until it recently went extinct.

“Aw, that is so cute,” Chanyeol comments, and Heechul smiles at the gift.

Jongdae stares at it in surprise as he takes the doll from Jongin. It’s pretty in its simplicity, and the intricate details makes him love it even more. The color is merely brown, but the indentations of the stripes are accurate.  He can’t believe Yixing had the time to create this by hand. He can feel his heart racing a little faster as he thinks about the significance of this gift, and he allows himself to hope that Yixing is starting to feel something for him.

 

***

 

Eunhyuk and the rest of the warriors return by dinner time. He immediately goes to the council tent along with Donghae, Baekhyun, Yixing, and Kris. It’s been nerve wrecking for him ever since Minseok has announced that he will not lead this fight due to his pregnancy. He knows it’s common for pregnant leaders to step down immediately due to imbalance of emotions, but he hates leading by himself. He feels inexperienced, and he knows every decision will impact the whole pack.

The insecurities grow when he’s inside the tent, and Minseok is scowling at Changmin’s warrior. If Minseok is already annoyed at the warrior, he doesn’t know how he’ll remain calm during negotiations. He sometimes wonder how Minseok led the pack so well without feeling overwhelmed.

He notices that the other advisors are already in this tent, and it’s tense, with the wolves looking like they are holding back their opinions. He sees Baekhyun rushing to Minseok’s side and whispering something into his ear before they both walk away. Minseok nods to Eunhyuk in acknowledgement before he leaves, and Eunhyuk braces himself as he walks towards the warrior.

“I’m Eunhyuk, the leader.”

“Oh, so _not_ Minseok?”

“He’s indisposed for a few months.”

The warrior raises his eyebrow before giving him a questioning look.

“And what makes you think Changmin will agree to this? He allowed your pack to ally with us because of Minseok, and his skills-- the type of skills that only Unik have.”

“Tough luck. He’s carrying, and he’ll not be joining us just because your leader needs him. His personal agenda is not _our_ problem,” Eunhyuk sneers at him, and the warrior scoffs.

“Only a beta would think we’re giving you a choice. I’m not here to tell you that this war is optional. This war will impact _everyone_. Didn’t you feel the rebel’s strength when they attacked your pack? Remind Minseok that his pack should be ready in a month and that we expect him to join us.” The warrior teleports away as soon as the words are out of his mouth.

Eunhyuk runs out in frustration and heads towards Minseok and Baekhyun’s tent. He waits for permission before he enters.

“I don’t know what I’m doing,” he immediately states as he enters. Minseok merely looks up with his eyes without moving his body. The ice wolf has been cuddling with his mate for the past few minutes, and he’s loving the affection.

“What did he say?”

“He insists that you join and that it’s not an option for you to back out just because you’re pregnant.”

Baekhyun scowls at these words, wrapping his arms tighter around his mate’s abdomen. He doesn’t want to imagine losing both his mate and pup in the war. He knows his mate’s first instinct is to fight and lead their members, but they agreed: this time, their pup is their priority.

“I figured he would. It’ll be okay; I’ll get Hangeng to replace me.”

“But Tae--”

“We don’t have a choice.” Minseok sighs before he tries to sit up, pushing Baekhyun’s insistent arms away. “He’s also an ice wolf, and he’s more than capable to replace me.”

“Are you sure he’ll be able to leave Tae?”

Although a month is enough time for a Unik pup to accept other's’ scents, their birth parent might feel reluctant to leave them so early.

“His fear will be the same as mine. We’ll both say goodbye to the person we want to be near,” Minseok explains. “I’m sure I’ll be able to convince him.”

Minseok knows how hard it will be to say goodbye to Baekhyun because his body will crave his mate the most during his pregnancy. The feeling will be the same as saying goodbye to a pup. It’s excruciatingly painful for their heart, but they’ll learn to cope with the pain as days goes by.

The ice wolf gestures for Baekhyun to take his hand as they decide to talk to Hangeng together. This will be the perfect time for Baekhyun to see what a Unik pup is like.

 

***

 

Heechul is the first to wake up when the sun rises, and he goes out to find food while the others rest. By the time he drags a small deer to their shelter, Jongin is helping Chanyeol sit up, and Jongdae has a fire ready.

Teleporters don’t need much guidance as they only need to imagine the area they want to teleport to or they focus on a coordinate if it’s on a map. Luckily, Jongin has memorized the camp’s layout after a week, and it’s in his nature to always teleport to home, the hut he shares with Chanyeol. So when they finally leave, Jongin ends up teleporting them into his home and the space isn’t big enough for four wolves. Their reactions are curse words and painful groans as some falls onto the hard ground.

“Crap, I’m sorry. I forgot,” Jongin apologizes sheepishly and only Chanyeol is happy with this circumstances as he immediately goes for the soft bed. Jongin helps his mate settle down as he fusses over him to take off his dirty clothes.

“I’ll get Yixing, or maybe Jongdae should?” Heechul teases, and Jongdae glares in retaliation before leaving the tent in a huff.

Jongdae might call it coincidence, but Heechul likes to call it fate when they see the healer wolf a few feet away. The lightning wolf seems to be rooted to the ground when Yixing’s eyes widen, and the healer wolf rushes towards them. He thinks the elder might say hi or hug him, but he’s disappointed when he watches the healer wolf goes straight for Jongin and Chanyeol’s hut without a word.

The feeling of being ignored is painful, but he’s able to keep it down when he sees other wolves running to him in relief. He smiles at the familiar faces, but he’s still unable to withstand any affection so he steps away whenever someone tries to hug him. Eventually he panics when they crowd him, the lack of personal space bothering him more than it should. He pushes everyone away and walks in the opposite direction, ignoring the shouts of his name. He doesn’t notice Heechul telling the others to give him some space or the fact that Baekhyun is following him.

“Jongdae!” his brother calls out, but Jongdae keeps walking until he sees his comfort place.

It was supposed to be a temporary hideout when he was studying for his beta test, but now it’s a safe haven for when he wants to be alone.

“Just leave me alone,” he mutters as he wraps his arms around his legs when he finally sits down. His back is leaning against the cool wall.

“What happened? Did they touch--” Baekhyun tries again.

“Shut up! Nothing happened,” he growls and looks away from his brother.

“Okay. I’m sorry.” The elder takes a few steps back. Silence stretches between them, and Baekhyun sighs heavily.

“I feel like I’m never there when you need me, and when I try, I mess up.”

“Stop that. I’m just tired, and I didn’t mean to take it out on you.”

“I know, but it doesn’t justify that I forgot about you.”

Jongdae scoffs before rolling his eyes.

“You didn’t forget me. You couldn’t if you wanted to. I’m always with you.. Mom always said that.” Jongdae smiles a little at him before looking at the ground again.

Baekhyun smiles as he remembers the days when their mother used to say how bonds between brothers are unbreakable. It seems like it was yesterday when they both left their childhood home.

 

***

 

Jongdae had been leaning against the cave’s wall for quite a while before he notices a figure approaching. He squints and realizes it’s Yixing approaching him. The elder looks tired, but his heart races when the elder finally stands a few feet in front of him.

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

The awkward silence doesn’t bother Jongdae as much as it used to. Instead, he’s more worried about if someone asked Yixing to find him so the elder can treat his wounds. So he refuses to look into the elder’s eyes in case the elder begins to notice his distant behaviour.

He doesn’t notice Yixing’s movement until he sees the elder’s feet in his vision, and suddenly Yixing is only a foot away. He feels a calloused hand on his forehead, causing the number of butterflies to increase in his stomach when Yixing brushes his hair back, gently scratching against his scalp. He’s confused as to why it feels so gentle and soothing like a comforting hug when he scratched his knee as a pup.

“I’m glad you’re okay. I was worried,” Yixing whispers to him as his fingers grazes across his scalp once more before leaving his hand on the younger’s nape. Jongdae simply blushes as he can’t form a coherent sentence at the moment.

“I heard you were amazing. Sometimes I can’t believe you’re not of age yet,” he teases lightly, and Jongdae shakes his head a little too fast.

“I just pay attention really well. Plus, I had a good teacher.” Jongdae allows himself to smile a little, but his cheeks still burn from blushing too much. He’s shocked to see the elder smiling back at him. It seems like such a rare moment that he can easily count them in one hand. The moment doesn’t last long when Yixing pulls his hand away, and Jongdae misses the warmth already.

Yixing decides to sit beside him, their sides gently touching each other.

“Don’t doubt yourself. I don’t get impressed easily - Luhan can vouch for that.” The younger chuckles at that and grins in return.

“I can tell, but thank you.”

Jongdae looks away, still anxious from Yixing’s intense gazes. He thinks Yixing is just waiting for him to say more, possibly about his adventure or why he’s hiding in a secluded cave, but the elder just _stare_. So he fiddles with his thumbs, with the end of his shirt and sometimes the loose string in his pants. He’s preoccupied when Yixing decides to place a hand on top of his, the fingers lace easily between his. The puzzles fit together and his wolf is too damn happy.

“Jongdae--”

The younger looks at him expectantly from under his eyelashes, and Yixing looks distracted for a moment. Yixing is still deciding between the many questions in his head, ranging from _Did anyone_ _hurt you?_ to _Did you know that I’m hopelessly yours?_

“Did Jongin give you anything?” the elder asks instead.

“Oh, yeah. Thank you.” The younger smiles sweetly before licking his lips and drawing his gaze to the ground again.

“It’s yours, for as long as you want it.”

Jongdae turns his head abruptly to look at the elder. He understands the weight of the words. Though normal wolves give gifts as part of courting, their gifts are usually perishable. This doll may last for a lifetime, and it may as well symbolize the necklace that mates give to Unik.

_Is he serious? Wow, this is just--_

Jongdae pauses in his thoughts as he recalls recent events, and he’s anxious at the thought of keeping the truth from him. How would Yixing react if he knew how impure his body is?

_He doesn’t deserve the humiliation. He should be with someone that won’t ruin his reputation._

The younger knows how much alphas value their status, and an alpha healer wolf would definitely feel he’s above the others. Even though Yixing is more humble than most, the hierarchy is still there for a reason. So Jongdae tries to formulate the words from the back of his mind and hopes the elder will understand one day. Except nothing comes out.

“I know I’m not Minseok or Chanyeol. We may never have Unik pups, and I’m too indifferent for your taste.” The elder decides to break the silence instead.

“I don’t want pups.. at least not for a while,” the younger interrupts, and Yixing is momentarily shocked by his words. The elder knows his intentions haven’t changed-- having pups was always something extra, not necessary.

“And I like you. I mean, you’ve always been different, but I prefer _you_ than a false personality.” Jongdae continues, and his cheeks remain warm during his confession. Yixing laughs like the younger’s words are unbelievably cute, and the elder continues his own confession.

“You’re so...different. You’re young and a quick learner. Your empathy towards _any_ wolf amazes me, and you lead with your heart. Despite all this, my wolf asks for you. I never realized falling would hurt as much as it pleases me.” He takes a deep breath before continuing.

“We will never be alike. While destruction is yours, and restoration is mine, I’ll gladly take life if it’ll save you. Jongdae--” he breathes out, and he can’t seem to find the courage to finish what he wants to say.

Jongdae understands this fact. They’re truly opposites of each other, in power and in personality. It doesn’t matter though, especially when his heart knows he can’t let go of the elder. He _wants_ to, he _needs_ to say ‘Yes, but  ‘mind is preventing him. The turmoil of emotions is scaring him; he doesn’t want Yixing to regret his decision one day and start to despise him.

He must have been thinking too long because Yixing squeezes his fingers, and Jongdae looks up to his worried gaze. The elder notices it, the panic look mixed with anxiety in Jongdae’s face. Yixing’s heart aches, and the pain throbs harder than the time he held a dying friend. He hates the fact that he’s causing misery to the younger.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have pushed you,” the elder states before letting go of Jongdae’s hand and making a move to stand up. Jongdae grabs his arm in confusion, unsure of what just happened.

“I shouldn’t have said anything today. I’m sorry,” the elder apologizes. “You need time to process everything that happened with the abduction.”

Despite his own reluctance and excuses, Jongdae is sure about one thing: the elder can calm him. He doesn’t want to lose the one thing that makes him feel better. It may be illogical, but he should have known-- only his mate can make him feel safe. He hates the idea of going through these emotions alone.

“Don’t leave,” Jongdae whisper. “Stay.”

Jongdae takes the doll from his pocket innocently and lifts it up to Yixing’s line of sight. The younger’s eyes are wide with uncertainty, but his heart is not unsure of this decision. Anyone else would think he’s giving back the doll as a form of rejection, but he’s actually asking for permission. Yixing needs to mark his scent into the doll, and they both know the scent will only stay if both agree. There are many ways to mark his scent, but Yixing chooses the method that seems more personal.

Jongdae stares as Yixing slowly lifts the doll high enough to reach his lips. The brush of the elder’s lips against the doll mesmerizes him, and he thinks about the time they almost kissed. He yearns for their first kiss. _Maybe one day_ , he hopes.

 

***

 

Perhaps Jongdae should have been worried, but he isn’t. He feels like he’s on a cloud, realizing how Heechul was right about having a mate. The electricity in his skin is euphoric as he catches Yixing’s eyes or when their skin touch briefly. It’s a little weird how much time he spends with the elder these days. He even notices the little things like how the healer wolf hangs around his training ground.

Despite Yixing’s lack of affection in public, the elder always manages to have some kind of skin contact with him daily. It’s usually brief, like a minute or two, but his wolf loves it and so does Yixing’s wolf.

His insecurities are not gone though. Every time they’re together, Jongdae wonders about the consequences when Yixing finds out about his impurity. He keeps imagining different scenarios from the elder shouting at him in anger to physically harming him. The violent thoughts seem so farfetched, but he figures Yixing must be one of those wolves who lashes out privately. So he’s just waiting for the moment when the guilt is too much, and he cracks under pressure.

He thinks he doesn’t have to wait long though. There’s an unofficial countdown for the day that they will depart for the war. He thinks he should tell Yixing before the elder leaves so they will be able to move on easier, but he realizes everything is pointless if Yixing dies in the war. He can’t decide what’s worse, his dead mate or his broken heart. He doesn’t even realize how he unconsciously labels the elder as his mate already.

It’s only two weeks later when Yixing asks him to come to the river. Jongdae doesn’t know what to expect, but he likes the idea of meeting the elder in private. They’re sitting side by side, fingers intertwined, and Jongdae resists the urge to place his head on Yixing’s comfortable-looking shoulder.

“Favorite food?” Yixing asks as his first question when they decide to find out more about each other.

“Seriously? You’re so bad at this.” Jongdae laughs at the elder’s awkwardness. Yixing scowls before making a move to leave.

“No, wait. I’m kidding,” the younger pout but smiles when Yixing sits back down. “It’s deer-- don’t tell Luhan.”

The elder simply chuckles before gesturing Jongdae to continue the game.

“Have you ever been angry? So angry that you were violent?” the younger tries to ask nonchalantly.

Yixing is shocked though, but he doesn’t question Jongdae’s motive. He gladly responds with the truth, _No_.

”Would you wait for me? Even if it means months?” Yixing asks. This time Jongdae is shocked by the question.

The war may last for a few days, but recovery may take months. He’s unsure about Yixing’s motives since they both started courting, and he doesn’t want Yixing to pick him.

“You shouldn’t wait for me,” Jongdae decides to say, but Yixing ignores his words.

“I know it’s selfish to ask you this. I usually think of others before myself. But let me be selfish if it means I don’t lose you. Don’t give up on us,” Yixing whispers.

The guilt is slowly returning, and Jongdae is close to blurting out the truth, that he’s not worthy of Yixing’s affections. He hates the multiple tugs on his heart, one that tells him to be honest and another that tells him to not let Yixing go. He’s too tired to keep doing this, especially since he’s already physically tired from daily training.

Yixing seems to notice the tired look on Jongdae’s  face so he grabs the younger’s hand and caresses the knuckles on them.

“I’m not good enough for you,” the younger admits.

“I know.”

Jongdae stops himself before he could utter the next argument. Yixing’s words should have made him angry and confused with the urge to take his hand away in disgust. Except, he feels nothing but warmth. He doesn’t get it.

“I was six when I met Luhan, and he didn’t become my brother until we were eight. A bunch of us were playing hide and seek in the forest when the rebels came to kidnap me. They wanted pliable minds, but most of all, healers. Luhan didn’t even like me then, but he saved me. We were about to get away until the man attacked back. That was the first time I healed a dying boy, and a year later, I held a dead wolf.” Yixing starts to recounts his childhood.

“The first death still haunts me, and it pressured me to be the best. But then I realized I’ll never be as good as my expectations and one day I’ll disappoint you. I’m not good for you either. Every day I think about the bad possibilities, but I also think I deserve at least one of your smiles.”

Jongdae remains silent for a moment before he decides on a reply.

“Would you regret me if you knew every one of my flaws?”

“Would you hate me if you knew exactly what my hands are capable of?”

The silence is thick and unnerving as Jongdae thinks of the answer to Yixing’s question.

_Well, it’s the same as knowing his flaws, right? But what if it means knowing the amount of deaths or violence that Yixing has done? Will I still want him?_

“Should I leave you?” Yixing decides to break the silence.

“No.”

It’s the first time Jongdae reaches out to him for affection. One would think Jongdae is the one giving affection, but he hasn’t since the assault. It’s a simple gesture when he lets go of Yixing’s hand and places the elder’s arm across his shoulders. Jongdae needs the warmth, and he likes the fact everything feels so comforting with the elder.

 

***

 

The month passes by quickly, and Changmin arrives with twenty warriors. Minseok is sure half of them are transporters, ready to teleport him out of danger if any rebels decide to ambush the camp.

“So the rumors are true,” Changmin states as both leaders greet each other in the open area. “Congratulations.”

Normal wolf pregnancies run eight months, but Unik pregnancies run in half the time. So Minseok’s abdomen is already protruding a little, and Baekhyun is beside him, ready to defend his mate.

“Thank you.” The ice wolf unconsciously rubs his bump before gesturing Jongin to take over.

It was decided that Jongin is better at controlling blood craved alphas and betas. Plus the elder has been itching to get some revenge on behalf of his mate. It’s bittersweet though, for Chanyeol, knowing Jongin may miss the birth of their pups.

“It doesn’t mean you’re allowed to neglect your responsibilities,” Changmin continues.

“I realize that, but I’m offering you my replacement.” Minseok gestures to Hangeng a few feet away.

Changmin takes a quick look at Hangeng before scoffing loudly and rolling his eyes.

“I didn’t pick you because of your power or Unik status. You’re a pureblood, and you have better capabilities than _he’ll_ have.”

They knew what Changmin meant. Minseok’s parents were both Unik, and a pup born from two Unik is a pureblood. The ice wolf always knew he was a little different than most Unik, being stronger and more dominant.

Heechul would have gone after Changmin for insulting his mate, but Hangeng keeps him rooted to his spot. Their minds go back to Tae, completely innocent but a big target for packs like Changmin’s.

“There’s no one else, and fuck you if you think I’d risk my pup’s safety,” the elder growls threateningly, and surprisingly, Changmin’s warriors stood their grounds instead of growling back.

“The pup that escaped.. where is he?” Changmin asks instead.

Baekhyun eyes widen before he shouts _No!_ and Minseok grips his arm to stop him from challenging Changmin.

“He’s not a choice,” Yixing calls out and walks calmly towards Changmin. Both stare at each other before Changmin smirks at him.

“Really? Have you decided to join my pack?”

It’s blackmail, and Yixing knows it. Changmin has been wanting him for a while. Hell, every pack wants him since Yixing isn’t afraid of showing off his skills. He doesn’t like those packs built upon domination and control, but this is Jongdae they’re talking about. The young thunderwolf is too young to experience the pain and cruelty of the world. So yes, he’s willing to suffer if it means the younger will be safe.

It’s not him who makes the decisions though, and Yixing really wants to the smack the younger for not listening to their words: _Stay inside the tent!._

“I’ll come.” Jongdae decides for them, and his word outweighs everyone else’s, despite his age.

Most of all, Yixing hates how Jongdae’s touch on his arm calms him, but the affection goes unnoticed by everyone near them.

 

***

 

After tearful goodbyes from reluctant pregnant mates and crying pups, Changmin’s warriors helped teleport them to the designated location. It’s a secluded area, covered by wild bushes and tall trees. Near it is a cave, large enough to hold hundreds of wolves. The location is just south from Saron, and close to Dunn, the area the rebels were questioning about.

Jongin and Eunhyuk follow Changmin as they head towards the group of pack leaders crowding next to the entrance of the cave. They have one week before they attack the rebels, and they need to decide on the best way to do that.

Jongdae feels guilty as he watches Yixing’s stiff body from afar. The elder nods in  acknowledgement as he passes by wolves who recognize him, but Jongdae can tell how pissed off he is. It’s scary that he knows Yixing _this_ well, but it’s also comforting because there are no secrets between them.

“He hates me again,” the younger whines to Luhan, his newest best friend because the elder is the only one who could understand Yixing’s emotions.

“Doubt it. But you know what you could do?”

Jongdae looks at Luhan in anticipation.

“You should flirt with that wolf that’s been eyeing you since you’ve arrived. That’ll get Yixing to talk to you again.” Luhan subtly points to a wolf behind Jongdae.

The younger gapes before turning around and notices a wolf that looks away. He blushes a little before stuttering some excuse. Kyungsoo comes in time to smack Luhan on the head.

“Idiot, don’t listen to his advice.”

“Yeah, you should instead glare threateningly at Yixing,” Luhan states mockingly.

“Just corner him, like how he cornered you two days ago.” Kyungsoo tells him, instead of retorting to the elder’s comment.

Jongdae remembers that day clearly. It was the day Yixing almost kissed him. It would have happened if the other pack members didn’t interrupt their moment. He’s still upset that their first kiss hasn’t happened yet.

So the younger decides to put forth this plan after dinner time. It’s easy since Yixing always eats with Luhan and getting Luhan to be co-conspirator is easy since the elder likes to piss off people for fun.

“So I’m thinking that beta, with the nice plump ass,” Luhan comments as they eat a piece of rabbit meat.

“Seriously? We’re going to fight in six days, and you want to stick your dick up someone’s ass.” Yixing glares at him in disgust, but he really shouldn’t be surprised. Luhan was always horny.

“Look, we may be dead in a week, and I for one would like to have some happiness. Unlike you, I don’t run away from skin contact.”

Yixing could hate Luhan, but the elder has a point. He doesn’t even know why he’s mad at Jongdae besides the obvious _You could die!_ argument _._ He understood why the younger did it, but it doesn’t mean he has to like it.

So he doesn’t run away when Jongdae decides to corner him after dinner. He leads them to an area far enough from hearing range, but within running distance to the hideout in case rebels decide to show .

Jongdae decides to break the silence despite the fact they’re still walking to their destination.

“Don’t be mad, okay? I know you wanted me to stay.”

“I’m not mad. I’m just...frustrated.”

Jongdae remains silent until they finally stop near a large elm oak tree. Yixing takes his hand and takes him closer until they’re in front of each other. Neither are looking at each the, but the comfort is there.

“I miss talking to you,” Jongdae states softly.

The elder hums in agreement as he raises his other hand to Jongdae’s cheek, caressing it before combing his hair back. His finger grazes across the scalp, loving the way it feels on his fingertips. Most of all, he loves seeing Jongdae’s smile, knowing he’s the one causing it.

He doesn’t notice the subtle movements of Jongdae’s body moving closer until he feels his warm breath fanning his cheek. The warmth of the younger body’s pressing against his and the small hands on his back soothes him. But it’s the feeling of Jongdae’s face buried in the crook of his neck that makes him scared, happy, and nervous.

It’s their first hug, and he didn’t think it would cause so much turmoil in his heart.

“Don’t let go,” the younger mutters into his neck and the gentle brush of Yixing’s nose into his scent gland satisfies him.

 

***

 

Yixing hates these other wolves, most of all the one called Jongkook. He can’t control his emotions when he keeps watching the latter flirt with _his_ mate. It’s unethical to seduce another wolf that is courting another, but Jongkook doesn’t seem to care. Yixing would assert his dominance if it wasn’t the fact they’d go to war in a few days, and he’d rather be on good terms with Jongdae.

However, the younger can sense it from the elder, the murderous glare and the stiff muscles. Jongdae remains quiet, knowing it’s an alpha thing to fight over a possible mate. It doesn’t mean he will like it. So every time he and Yixing gets away for the night, he allows the elder to lash out his frustrations to the trees and flinches when the violence gets rough. In the end, they hug, and Yixing would softly touch his hair, his sensitive skin, anything that elicits a soft sigh. It doesn’t matter what Jongkook tries, they already have each other’s wolf.

It’s painful on the last night. Yixing doesn’t want to let go of the younger yet, fearing it may be the last time. It’s a silent agreement when they decide to sleep next to each other, even if they’re under the watchful gazes of Baekhyun and Heechul. It doesn’t stop Yixing from touching him softly or Jongdae from rubbing his face into Yixing’s neck. Usually the elder would be too shy to be affectionate in public, but he needs to have Jongdae’s skin against his.

The younger doesn’t expect him to kiss him tonight though. Probably because both were too distracted to remember that it hasn’t happened yet. So he’s a little shock when Yixing presses one to his forehead, making the younger want a bit more. Jongdae scrambles to gain some advantage when he tilts the elder’s face downwards so their noses briefly touch.

The elder is the one that leans in first, and their lips brush for a mere second, causing a familiar lightning bolt to rush everywhere in the younger’s skin. Then it’s ,a longer press followed by tongue flickering for entrance. Jongdae can’t remember what happened after due to the haziness. He doesn’t mind though, loving the way Yixing pecks softly at his lips several times before they pull apart. They’re happy, blissful and sleepy, and neither want to leave this moment.

 

***

 

The wolves are up preparing at the break of dawn, so Yixing is too busy to notice Jongdae’s anxious form on the other side of the field. The younger thinks he’ll be okay though since Changmin decided to assign him to aerial attacks from the mountains rather than first line offense like many of the warriors. It’s Yixing that the younger worries about, knowing healers are always on the move, never shielded by anything. So he keeps staring at his mate, memorizing every inch of his face and body. Their last kiss was bittersweet ,and he hates it. He wants a future with Yixing, not more uncertainty.

“Jongdae” Baekhyun manages to catch up to him.

“Hey.” The younger isn’t really paying attention except to Yixing’s scowling face. So Baekhyun is forced to grab his jaw and make him look his way.

“I know you’re worried about Yixing, but the last time he got heavily injured? He was eighteen and was running away to join Minseok’s pack. We’re more worried about you.”

“Me?” Jongdae scoffs and glares at his brother accusingly.

“Don’t be a hero. Don’t act impulsively. It’s not just me saying this.” Baekhyun moves his eyes to Yixing’s direction, and Jongdae manages to get eye contact with the healer for a brief second before the elder moves elsewhere.

“He’s that worried?”

“Okay?” Baekhyun asks for confirmation. Jongdae nods, but the elder refuses to let go without verbal confirmation.

“I’ll stay where I’m placed.”

 

***

 

Somehow the rebels were expecting them, and chaos soon consumes the area. It’s brutal and bloody as wolves fight for dominance, and Jongdae is just glad he’s not in the front line. He doesn’t know what is going on though, since all he does is shoot lightning towards the enemy’s area. A few enemy teleporters would pop into the mountains and hunt down thunderwolves, but there are a few warriors from Changmin’s side that help protect them. So far, everyone is relatively okay besides minor cuts.

It’s not an easy task, sending lightnings to an area where your friends may be fighting too. Sometimes he swears he can hear a familiar howl from afar right after he sends a blast. So he’s anxious, but mostly he’s concerned that the thunderwolves beside him don’t seem to have the same turmoil. They just keep blasting as if it’s fun playing with death.

When the sun sets, a lightning storm begins to rumble towards them, and everyone is using the storm to their advantages. It’s one thing to use lightning as energy, but these wolves are using rain, lightning, and wind as weapons. It’s horrifying. The rate of wolves being knocked down is increasing exponentially, and Jongdae can see one enemy racing to the mountain.

He thinks it’s reflex and the instinct to protect that made him shoot a lightning bolt to the enemy. The latter falls rather quickly, and Jongdae sighs in relief, though he notices ten more heading towards them. He howls a warning, and he barely looks back at his team as he charges at the enemies. Despite killing them rather quickly with everyone’s help, Jongdae continues running down the mountain when he recognizes a familiar wolf, Heechul.

It’s the painful howl of Heechul being thrown across the ground that makes Jongdae lose his rationality. It made Jongdae rush towards the enemies without a single thought. He tackles the enemy to the ground, ignoring his surroundings as he slashes his throat with sharp claws. There are no regrets in his heart this time, and he goes after the next enemy that tries to take him down. He doesn’t notice Yixing healing Heechul or the fact that Jongin is trying to catch his attention.

He’s too angry at how cruel this world is and how every single enemy could easily kill his friends. It feeds his motivation, and he’s no longer cares about watching his back. He doesn’t know that Jongin is right behind him or the fact Heechul is already shooting down enemies that go near him. He just cares about causing _anyone_ pain so they would suffer as he did, as Chanyeol did.

It’s pointless to prevent future injuries as Yixing would tell Luhan. and the former would always stick to this rule whenever he’s healing in the field. But it never made him feel better by following that motto, especially when he sees Jongdae being thrown to a tree, and there’s blood _everywhere_.

His anguished howl is heard by the wolves beside him, and Luhan is the first to run after the culprit. Yixing doesn’t feel anything but numbness in his chest when he runs to the younger, cradling him in his arms. He’s trying so hard to heal the younger. He knows he has to take that branch out of Jongdae’s leg so the wound will close, but he doesn’t know how much blood will come out.

The grass wilts around him, and the elder doesn’t realize he’s suffocating wolves around him. It’s a cruel skill, to be able to take lifeforms easily when his emotions are not under control. The whimpering and whining of wolves are just background sound, and the warnings from Heechul are ignored. It’s Luhan that’s able to get a message through to him. The levitating branches in his vision that spell _Stop_.

He’s too exhausted, he needs to re-energize, _no_ , he needs to heal his mate. He can’t think, the pain in his heart is too much and he can’t concentrate on his surroundings. He’s trembling in guilt and anxiety, knowing he can’t do much for the younger until he recharges. So he stops exerting his power, and he can hear wolves regaining their energy. But he can only see Jongdae’s blood seeping into the ground.

 _You can’t die in my arms_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That will be all for the war since the story should be focusing on jd and learning his abilities. Plus I'm horrible with writing fight scenes.
> 
> The next part will focus on the aftermath of war and everyone's future.


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read through this story until the end. It's been a long and fun journey that I never thought would last 5 months. I hope you'll enjoy this epilogue.
> 
> A special thank you to the readers who kept leaving comments/criticisms/questions. I loved hearing from you!
> 
> And a big thank you to my beta who has read this story since the beginning, and I'm pretty sure she's so bored of this lol
> 
> Before you start, please note that the epilogue is more about finishing Yixing & Jongdae's journey until the day they mate. There are no character deaths so there was no point to address the war again.
> 
> Part 4.b is all betaed now.
> 
> **Warning:** (failed?) smut, unbetaed for the moment.

 

**3 Months Later (April)**

Yixing stretches out his arm, trying to find the missing lid to the jar. He finally finds it when he feels Jongdae's hand brushing against his, and the lid is suddenly in his palm. He tries to aim a smile towards the younger before closing the jar tightly.

He can sense the younger's body hovering close and the nearby hand that wants to hold his own hand. He allows it, knowing how affectionate Jongdae can get when the sun is setting down.

"You should rest," the elder whispers as their fingers tangle easily.

"I will, after I guide you home."

It's been a rough recovery for both of them, with Jongdae's limping leg and Yixing's injured eyesight. They were worried that Yixing will only see blurry shapes from now on, but the medication seems to be working. The elder can now slowly see distinguished edges.

Jongdae usually comes by the medical hut at sunset to make sure the elder can get around comfortably. He knows Yixing is not completely indisposed, since wolves have good hearings, but he likes being the elder's guide. He doesn't want to share the responsibility of taking care the elder.

He easily ignores the teasing smiles and looks from his fellow pack members whenever they walk side by side. They’re walking towards the elder’s hut so he can change his bloodied clothes before dinner.

"Lay down on the bed. I need to check your leg" the elder commands.

It's a simple and innocent request, but the younger still blushes as he thinks about laying down in his mate's bed. They haven't gone past a few kisses and the idea of laying in Yixing's bed seems so tantalizing. It should not cause an internal conflict though, especially when Yixing never closes the hut's flap. The elder is always wary of breaking the ultimate rule, mating an underage wolf.

He climbs on it carefully as he’s becoming aroused from his mate's scent. He tries to ignore it as his head lays on the pillow.

"How was this week? Any soreness?"

"Not so bad. It got sore when Heechul wanted to try a new tactic, but he stopped once he saw my face."

The elder hums as his fingers press softly against the muscles of Jongdae's knee.

"Do you think it'll be better in five months?" the younger asks, thinking about his impending birthday. He just wants to able to mate with Yixing without any restraints.

Unfortunately, the elder knows his implications.

"It'll take more time than that for recovery. Don't worry about our mating week."

"I don't want my leg to prevent us from...trying things," the younger mumbles while blushing fiercely.

"I think you should be worried about sleeping longer. You won't get any during that week."

Jongdae blushes even more and looks away.

Yixing taps his leg and signals him to sit up. Jongdae swings his legs to the side and waits for the elder to stand in between his legs.

The younger likes this part the most. It's almost a tradition when Yixing cups Jongdae’s face and traces its curves. It’s the elder’s way of re-memorizing the younger’s face when he can’t see it clearly yet. He likes the feeling of Yixing's gentle fingers trailing every inch of his skin. He can't wait to feel the same fingers on his body one day.

"Beautiful," the elder whispers before leaning forward for a kiss on the younger's forehead. His aim is still not good yet so the lips presses gently on top of an eyebrow.

Their sweet moment doesn't last long when Heechul decides to show up and calling them out for dinner. It's getting annoying in Jongdae's opinion, everyone watching them closely. Most of all, he hates how Yixing enables their protectiveness so he's just waiting for that special day.

_5 months to go_ \-- Jongdae keeps chanting in his head.

***

It's been two months since their pup was born. Baekhyun savors each day since then, helping Minseok with child care and leading the pack. It's a lot easier than he originally thought, where he imagined that he would be watching the pup daily. However, Minseok is very hands on with their pup and prefers to be with him more than leading the pack. The elder still takes care of the internal and external conflicts, but gives away other responsibilities to his second in commands.

They're enjoying a rather peaceful night inside their hut, while their pup sleeps a few feet away. It's rare to have some couples time when every pack member is practically their adopted pup.

Their legs are tangled against each other and Minseok’s arms are wrapped around the younger’s waist. The elder noses against Baekhyun's neck while the younger trails his fingers along the elder's spine.

"Baekhyun."

The younger only hums in acknowledgement.

"Let's make another."

The light wolf freezes in his action and Minseok can tell the younger is surprised by the request.

"You promised me ten remember? Plus you loved doting over me."

"Of course. But don't you want Hyun to be a little older? Maybe at least one year old?"

The younger doesn’t need to wait for a response. He can smell Minseok's insecurity returning and he stops the elder from climbing out of the bed.

"I just want us to be three for a while longer."

"For one more month," Minseok tells him before nudging Baekhyun to lay on his back. The elder hovers on top of him as they gaze into each other’s eyes.

"A year."

"One month," the elder insists before nipping at the younger’s neck. He trails wet kisses to Baekhyun’s collarbone and sucks a possessive mark, eyeing his work once he's done.

"Six months," the younger says breathlessly.

The elder huffs, instinctively knowing this is all about Jongdae. Baekhyun’s protectiveness is normal for any wolf that lost their parents. He knows the light wolf just want to protect Jongdae’s decency until the mating ceremony.

Minseok flops down on top of his mate, allowing his body to become Baekhyun’s blanket. It's his favorite position since the pregnancy, using the younger's body as his personal bed.

"Your ass will be sore until then," the elder mumbles to Baekhyun's neck and the younger chuckles in reply.

***

Child care is still Jongdae’s least favorite task when he started working at the puppies hut as part of his omega trait training. The hut is filled with newborns and toddlers, along with caretakers who are mostly omegas. Alphas are normally not allowed, due to their overpowering scent, but a few betas are there, the ones who prefer puppies over research.

Jongdae started a month ago when Yixing deems him healthy enough to physical work. He’s already hating his mate’s decision and would stay mad at him if Yixing didn’t distract him with a simple kiss.

Luckily, he's currently stuck watching over Tae, Heechul’s pup. The pup’s eyes are black, like Heechul’s, but otherwise a perfect replica of Hangeng’s. His power won’t show up yet, not until he’s the age of two, but everyone else is already putting up bets. Most say he’ll have Kyungsoo’s power, because the pup doesn’t crave to be near fire, but Heechul strongly disagrees. The elder knows his son will be a thunderwolf, just like him, despite Hangeng’s forewarning not to get his hopes up.

Tae is a relatively quiet pup. He likes being held, but mostly he likes watching the pack members go about their tasks. He only cries when he's hungry, and Jongdae secretly wishes that his future pups will be the same. Fortunately he won’t have to worry about having pups until a few more years.

They're lying on their stomach in the grass, enjoying the cool texture that contrast against the heat of the spring. Tae seems curious on why the grass feel ticklish on his skin rather than hot.

Jongdae then sees Chanyeol and Jongin on their afternoon walk. Chanyeol is around six months pregnant with multiple pups, possibly four as Yixing estimated. The pair is too excited despite Yixing’s forewarnings that not all will survive. They simply want to be a family, and if they were to lose one pup, then they’ll struggle together. Jongdae finds them admirable, and secretly calls them his role models, aiming to have his own relationship as strong as theirs.

He waves in greeting, smiling when the couple decides to join him momentarily.

“Tae looks so big now. Can you imagine our pups growing that fast one day?” Chanyeol asks his mate with a happy look in his face.

“They’ll be taller than us,” Jongin softly kisses his lips before pulling apart.

"We'd love to join you tussle in the grass, but we're getting hungry," Chanyeol tells Jongdae as he pats his stomach affectionately and grins with teeth showing.

His mate glares at him with annoyance before forming a reply.

"You _literally_ just ate an hour ago."

"But they're kicking and they're hungry." Chanyeol's whiny voice is as pitchy as ever, except this time he looks more adorable due to his current chubby cheeks.

Jongin is unfazed though and rolls his eyes. He knows that pregnancy cravings are the mate's responsibility. The pack will only prepare meals twice a day so he will have to hunt for extra food. It's still tiring for him and he wishes that his mate would get horny instead.

Chanyeol tries to pout and whimper his way to victory, but Jongin is unrelenting as he looks away. It's uncomfortable for Jongdae though, to be stuck in the middle of their fight. So the thunder wolf is surprised when he sees Chanyeol walking away in anger, and he silently prays for Jongin's soul.

"God, he's so infuriating. Why couldn't i be mated to a calmer person?" Jongin rumbles under his breath before walking in the opposite direction of his mate.

Jongdae knows it's not his place to console either wolf so he stays still, eyes darting back and forth between both figures. He sighs and picks up a distracted Tae from the ground.

"Tae, you're so lucky to not worry over these things. I want to be a pup again these days." Jongdae talks in his baby voice before sighing in the end.

Tae looks at him with uncertainty before sneezing on his face. Jongdae would have complained, but he was too distracted by Tae's unhappy face. The elder sighs before walking off to find Hangeng or Heechul. The pup needs food and the thunder wolf refuses to feed a biting pup.

***

**June**

Jongdae likes to watch the differences between each couple. He likes to imagine what he will have with Yixing and what he doesn't want from the elder. He feels like he's ready for anything after seeing every stupid fight that Jongin and Chanyeol had, and every sweet moment that his brother and Minseok shared. His hypothesis is tested during this month.

Minseok and his warriors came back from Saron after their trip. They've recruited some new members, a few are not of age yet, while others are much older. There's a particular wolf that catches everyone's eyes, a Unik, who's also a healer.

The new Unik is already of age and he's quite strong, possibly could be as great as Yixing, but they don't dare to voice it. It's hard to overtake Yixing's position, let alone having everyone to like you without spite.

Jealousy isn't a new feeling for Jongdae, but the emotion makes him feel small. He dislikes the insecurity and the doubt that come with jealousy. He knows how easy it is to fall back into those dark days where he mopes over Yixing’s lack of affection, and he scolds himself for letting these feelings return.

The situation makes it hard for him to be alright though. He soon finds out that the new healer is classified as a beta, a class that Jongdae have been wishing to be. He's almost to the point of asking himself _Why bother?_ when he thinks about competing against the new member.

"I was so happy when you've stopped moping over Yixing. Now you've gotten worse," Baekhyun observes as he holds a sleeping Hyun in his arms.

"I can't compete with him. It's like competing against Heechul for Hangeng's hand."

The elder simply glares and forces himself to not roll his eyes over the stupidity of teenage wolves.

"You should instead concentrate on controlling your feelings. Yixing will see you tomorrow night. I think he'd rather spend the time catching up than consoling you on your wild assumptions."

The younger pouts in defeat and huffs at the thought that no one is on his side.

_Why is life as an underage wolf so hard?_

***

Luckily Jongdae has Sehun on his side. The wind wolf is another new addition to the pack and they've been inseparable ever since. Sehun understands Jongdae's struggles because both seem to dislike the new healer, Sungyeol.

"If only they let me prepare the food, I'd have inserted some ivy leafs into Sungyeol's food." The thunder wolf claims as he picks apart grass leaves.

"Pfff I would have placed some mites into his clothes. That'd get him energized."

They snicker and share more evil plans before Jongdae caught the smell of his mate. As much as the thunder wolf is still annoyed at the elder, he misses him so much. So he reluctantly waves goodbye to Sehun, ignoring the wind wolf's provocative gestures.

Yixing's arm is warm around the younger's shoulders and Jongdae likes nuzzling his face against the elder's neck as they walk towards the younger's favorite cave. It's the only place where they can get some privacy.

The younger doesn't feel ashamed when he immediately straddles the elder's lap, enjoying the sensation of being held and loved again. He's giving him his bestest pout as he wraps his arms around Yixing's neck. The elder simply laughs at his expression and caresses his face gently.

"I missed you too," the elder tells him.

The younger scoffs and forces his eyes to look elsewhere. He tries not to give in to the elder's soft kisses on his jaw or the gentle touches on his back.

Yixing dislikes the fact that the younger is refusing to talk. He knows it's the younger's way to controlling his feelings, but he doesn't find this method to be beneficial. He doesn't care much about Unik's rule of staying rational. He would rather hear the younger's insecurities.

"What's wrong?"

The younger shakes his head, too stubborn to say what's on his mind.

Yixing frowns, but doesn't dwell on it. Instead he's going to get his answers in another way.

It's easy to rile up Jongdae's desires. The younger's skin thrums with pleasure every time Yixing caresses the soft skin.

He lets his right hand’s fingers trail across the younger's back before cupping his jaw with his left hand. His eyes gaze down to the red lips and he leans down, easily capturing it. The small moan allows his tongue to slip in and he tastes the familiar sweetness. Jongdae is pliable in his arms now and this makes it easier for the elder to lay him down on the ground.

He's supposed to stop now, and make the younger spill his feelings, except he's too riled up. All he wants to do is to coat Jongdae's body with his scent and cover the body with love bitten marks.

He growls possessively as he places himself between Jongdae's legs. The younger looks too enticing, swollen lips with tousled hair. He doesn't realize he's releasing an aphrodisiac smell until he feels Jongdae's cock hardening against his stomach. The younger whimpers at the pleasurable feeling but waits for the elder to make the first move.

Yixing lets his fingers trace Jongdae's waistband before lifting the hem of his shirt. He likes the feeling of soft skin against his calloused hands, and how the younger squirms so easily under his his touch.

"Please," the younger begs.

The elder prefers to tease him longer, but he's not cruel to him. Instead, he takes his time pulling off the pants, exposing the milky legs and hardened cock. The strong scent of his mate's vulnerability, and desire causes him to feel dizzy with _want_. He licks his lips, imagining tasting the trailing wetness from his mate's bottom, but that’s for another time. Right now he has to focus on the hard cock that's starting to form its own knot. It's not surprising since Unik can have a knot and self lubricate.

The younger squirms when Yixing grabs the sensitive knot, gently pumping the length. He moans loudly, uncaring if they'll get caught by someone.

"You look so perfect like this," the elder whispers as he flicks his wrist, causing the younger to thrust into his hand. "I can't wait to claim you as mine."

Jongdae can’t focus on his thoughts other than the build up pressure in his stomach.He gasps when he feels his mate’s tongue trailing against his length. The elder traces against a vein before engulfing the whole length.

The younger claws the ground, trying to control the pressure that’s building in lower gut. The sensation is too much for him, from the teasing tongue that brushes against his tip to the noisy sucking that’s trying to milk his cum. He struggles to push his mate off when the pressure starts to overwhelm him, and he’s worried that he might expel something else. However, Yixing doesn't relent, and Jongdae cries out when he finally lets go, legs trembling against the ground.

The younger feels too boneless to appreciate the small kisses on his neck. His mind doesn’t even remember the stupid new healer. Fortunately he’s coherent enough to hear Yixing’s words.

"So beautiful and all mine." The elder mutters against his ear and the younger is too sleepy to respond to it.

Yixing slips the younger's pants back on and he scoops his mate in his arms. He holds him close that night while he hopes that tomorrow will be as great as today.

When morning arrives, Jongdae doesn't want to let go yet. Despite the embarrassment of his first orgasm, he's much more clingy and affectionate than the past few days. He wants the elder to spend the day with him instead.

Their kisses are rough and needy before parting goodbye. Jongdae is tangling his hand into his mate's hair and he pushes his ass back towards the elder's curious hand. When their lips finally detach, the younger immediately trails down to his neck, remaking an old possessive mark.

"They're waiting for us."

Jongdae wants to whine or argue back, but he knows he won't win. So he reluctantly steps back, eyes looking down at the ground.

He doesn't expect Yixing to cup his jaw and traces his swollen lips with a gentle finger. They gaze at each other eyes, and Yixing's beautiful smile never left.

"I'll see you tonight?" the elder asks as if he needs permission to be with the younger.

They usually can't meet daily ever since Yixing's eyesight have improved and the elder is catching up on tasks. So being able to meet again in the same week seems so rare for them.

The large smile from Jongdae gives the elder the confirmation that he needed. Yixing loves that smile and he swears he will work harder to keep that smile in the younger's face.

***

**July**

Jongdae is supposed to be helping the omegas with caretaking the pups, but instead he's pulled away by Minseok. At first he thought he's needed to watch Hyun or help some menial task, but they're standing in front of Chanyeol and Jongin’s tent. Apparently Chanyeol will give birth and Jongin is already behaving as a protective mate, only allowing Yixing inside the tent.

"I don't think I should be here." The younger is still unsure why he's here.

"Heechul was supposed to explain this to you, but Tae is still sick." The alpha leader tells him before starting his explanation. "Becoming Yixing's mate means you should be near when things get rough and he's stretching himself thin. He's been busy with the new healer, and now Chanyeol is giving birth."

The younger nods, still unsure what he should do next.

"Keep his nerves calm and his head focused today. He'll be stressed, trying to save every pup, and he'll be devastated if one dies. He needs you when that happens."

Jongdae grabs the elder’s arm before he can leave.

"What shall I do to keep him calm?"

The elder simply shrugs while telling him that every wolf will be different. It makes the younger more confused than before.

An hour passes before he sees Yixing. The elder has white stricken face and his eyes look surprised when he sees the younger. Jongdae doesn't hesitate to grab his arm and pulls him close for a hug. Yixing shivers against his body and clings tightly, as if afraid of losing him. His face is burrowed against the younger's shoulder.

The younger still doesn't know if something bad has happened inside the tent. There are no noises coming from it. He's not going to dwell on the possibilities.

"He died." The elder whispers so low that Jongdae isn't sure if he heard it right.

"Who?" the younger almost panics at the thought of losing Chanyeol.

"Their pup." The elder's hands grip hard on Jongdae's waist. He raises his head up from the younger's shoulder, eyes are swollen from tears. "I tried so hard, and..."

Jongdae doesn't let him continue. He cups the elder's face and kisses his jaw. Understanding are in the younger's eyes when they gaze to each other.

"It's okay. It's not your fault."

"He was an alpha," the healer croaks out before a pair of tears fall down his cheeks.

Alpha pups are usually more prized than the others. They carry on family names and bring honor.

"They wanted to be a family and you helped them. They'll be okay," the younger reminds him.

"How can i be your mate if I can't save our pup? How can you be okay with this?!"

The elder manages to push his mate away in fury. Jongdae is confused and shocked. He doesn't understand why Yixing is labelling the dead pup as theirs. But he does recognize the scared look in the elder's eyes. They're the same look from months ago when the younger got badly injured and they're identical to the one Tae gave when Heechul left him in the Jongdae's arms.

So he understands what the elder needs, reassurance. Just like what the elder gave a few weeks ago.

"Because I trust you. Because you're so hardworking that I sometimes hate your passion. I'd know that you tried so hard and we'll be okay." Jongdae holds back his tears even though his voice starts to crack. "Because I love you, without conditions."

The tension is in the air as they stare at each other. It takes a few moments before Yixing makes the first move. He lets down his defensive pose and wraps his arms around the younger tightly. His nose rubs against the sensitive scent gland, inhaling his mate's scent for comfort. He's slowly calming down and his emotions are stabilizing.

They stay silent for almost half an hour, holding onto each other because that’s all they really need, the other’s strength.

***

Jongdae soon finds out that Chanyeol gave birth to four pups. The two betas came out first, then the omega and finally the alpha. The fire wolf likes to tell a story, where his precious alpha son saved his brothers, by allowing them to come out first. Meanwhile, Jongin prefers to say that his son was strong and he's _so_ proud of him.

Despite the grief in Chanyeol's heart, the fire wolf doesn't fall into depression. He fills the sadness with his love for his sons and Jongdae admires the elder's strength. Jongin doesn’t dwell in _What if_ either. The teleporter needs to provide extra food for his sons so he doesn’t have time to feel sad.

Jongdae often helps Chanyeol in the caretaker hut, where the elder asks for help on his three pups. He likes watching the pups grow into healthy sizes and he especially loves how the omega is starting to cling to him, deeming him as their favorite uncle.

Sadly, Jongin gets too busy during the day so he rarely spend time with them, but the teleporter always returns home before sunset. He's happily smiling whenever he can see his family again.

The thunder wolf shows the pups’ progress to Yixing. He wants his mate to realize that the family is fine and that Chanyeol is coping fine. The elder doesn’t need to say _Thank you_ , the younger already feels it whenever they kiss.

***

**September**

Barely a month to go and Jongdae thinks this situation is his ultimate test for omega trait. The feeling of betrayal is new to him, and he doesn’t expect to feel pain, the kind of pain that squeezes his heart and causes his eyes to prick with tears.

He’s frozen, hidden in the shades, as he watches the affectionate kiss that his mate shares with Sungyeol. His first reaction is to blink his eyes repeatedly, as if the scenery is hallucination from the sun. His second reaction is pain, anger and sadness rolled into one, and he’s holding back the tears that are threatening to fall. Then comes numbness, a sensation that allows him to momentarily forget about Yixing, and focuses on a life of celibacy.

Except he won’t dwell on numbness and he won’t let sadness consume him. He thinks of the past where he would always fall deep into his emotions, and today, he finds himself picking up the pieces. He loves the elder, and despite the amount of times he has proclaim his love, the elder hasn’t. And maybe this was the final sign, that maybe it’s time to let go of Yixing.

He has read so many books and old transcribes where they explain the horrifying process of breaking the bond with your original mate. It’s a guaranteed success for both sides in the end. Luckily, the pain only occurs on Jongdae’s side, not Yixing, so the healer won’t suffer too. The process consists of a potion and a month long solitary in a cave.

Jongdae hides himself in his little cave, his mind consumed with many questions. He loves Yixing too much, and too deep that he can’t see himself letting the elder go without a fight. He wants the truth from Yixing so he waits, hoping that the elder will sought him out. He only hopes that the elder will notice his missing presence sooner rather than later.

It’s around dinner time when Yixing does find him, sitting against the wall. The elder looks worried with cooked rabbits in his hand. Jongdae doesn’t greet him and Yixing stares back with uncertainty.

“I brought you dinner,” the healer says softly as he bends down near him. The younger avoids his gaze as he takes the rabbit from him, mumbling _Thank you_. Yixing goes back to his original spot, standing in front of him.

They eat silently despite Yixing’s intense staring and Jongdae nervous attitude. The silence becomes too awkward by the time they’re both done and the younger can feel his mate’s impatience. He knows he can’t postpone it any longer so he stands abruptly, almost causing Yixing adjust his pose.

“I saw you with Sungyeol today,” Jongdae starts to say. “And - “

He can’t continue his words, not without breaking his voice or clenching his fists. He takes a deep breath instead, hoping it’ll ease his anxious feeling.

“You kissed him. Even if he kissed you first, you didn’t push him away.”

He cringes, hearing his own wavering voice, on the edge of tears.

“Jongdae,” Yixing sounds sad and possibly a little guilty, but Jongdae doesn’t want to hear the excuse that will come with his name.

“Don’t.”

It takes the younger another moment to collect his thoughts.

“I’ve been in love with you for _so_ long. It’s to the point where I imagine officially becoming your mate, living together, or even carrying _our_ pups. I didn’t even think what you felt, or what you wanted. I don’t even know if you love me, or I’m just a fated mate.”

Yixing doesn’t let him continue as he gently grabs his wrist and quickly tangles their fingers, unwilling to let go.

“You’re wrong,” the elder gazes at him sadly, the younger’s words weigh heavy in his heart. “You should know, after everything we’ve been through. You must know how much I love you.”

The elder steps closer, closing the space between them. Their gaze are still onto each other, neither wanting to break the contact.

“I don’t. You’ve never said it,” the younger whispers. Yixing reaches out and brushes back the stray hair, causing Jongdae to shiver from sensation.

“I’m sorry,” the elder says before leaning in to kiss him.

It’s different on how their lips press softly, and there’s no urgency unlike the previous times. Jongdae tilts his head a little to the right and he feels a shy lick across his bottom lips before letting his mouth open. He feels fluttering in his stomach and electricity coursing through his back, reminding him of their first kiss months ago.

“I love you,” the elder whispers against his lips before giving him another peck. “I really do.”

The younger kisses him again, this time he can’t stop himself from smiling. He’s ruining their kiss by happily giggling against the elder’s lips, but the elder doesn’t mind.

***

Jongdae giggles against his mate’s neck, laughing at the thought of a small Yixing getting caught from stealing the pack’s food. They’re walking back towards the camp and Jongdae takes pleasure on Yixing doting over him so he allows the elder to carry him back.

“You just like the idea of me getting punished,” the elder accuses with a smile.

“I do. You’re too much of a good wolf these days,” the younger glares at him, implying the amount of times the elder would stop them whenever they make out too heavily.

They reach Jongdae’s hut by now so the elder gently places him on the ground.

“It’s for your well being,” Yixing likes to remind him, but the younger simply scoffs and rolls his eyes.

Jongdae doesn’t want Yixing to leave yet, knowing it’s almost bed time. He still wants to be in the elder’s arms. He leans closer to the elder’s warmth, lips brushing softly against each other.

“Come inside,” he mumbles against the elder’s lips, but Yixing shakes his head.

“It’s only two more weeks.”

“Then it shouldn’t matter if we cuddle a little earlier,” he tries to reason and the elder simply chuckles, shaking his head in disbelief.

“You have an early day tomorrow. You should rest,” Yixing tries to coax the younger out of his arms and Jongdae doesn’t like it. He’s reminded at the fact that his mate will see Sungyeol again, and he’s anxious at the idea of them accidentally kissing again.

“We still haven’t talked about tomorrow. You’ll see him.”

“I’ve already told him that I only want my mate,” the elder softly kisses him. “You,” he kisses again. “not him.”

Despite the healthy blush in his face, Jongdae grins and pulls his mate into one last kiss before reluctantly pulling away. The elder doesn’t relent yet, hugging him close before whispering _Love you_. They say good night and part in a happy mood.

***

It’s five more days before the anticipated day. Jongdae gets to spend the last few days of ‘single’ life with his friends, since they prevent Yixing from seeing him too long. Apparently it’s tradition to keep the soon-to-be-of-age wolf away from his mate, because the wolf’s scent becomes too tantalizing to ignore. Yixing, the one who always pulls away, even struggles with the scent. So they’ve been keeping their interactions relatively short, despite Jongdae’s disagreement.

The younger is with Kyungsoo today. They’re laying on the field, enjoying the cool breeze of fall, and the lack of tasks. Kyungsoo is a little moody today, possibly due to the fact that Sehun is with Luhan. They recently found out that both betas are enamoured with the omega, causing them to be first polygamy couple. Kyungsoo doesn’t _want_ Luhan though, while Luhan doesn’t mind being with him. However, it’s Sehun who refuses to be with both, claiming that they’re too old. Yet both betas doesn’t give up as they search for another way to claim the wind wolf’s heart.

“Stupid, ugly Luhan,” Kyungsoo mutters under his breath as he keeps plucking out grass from the ground.

The younger simply stares at his scowling face in amusement. He snuggles closer to the elder, craving some physical contact since his mate can’t give it to him.

“Luhan isn’t _that_ bad. He’s cute.”

The elder gives him a judgemental face, one that shows _You’ve gone crazy_ before looking away. He feels a little conflicted every time the younger would rub his nose against his sensitive scent gland.

“Good. Please mate with him also.”

“I can’t. He looks adorable with you and Sehun,” the younger teases and Kyungsoo growls in retaliation. He half heartedly tries to get out from Jongdae’s tight hug, but gives up soon after.

“You do smell _really_ good. You shouldn’t cling on to me so much,” the elder warns, knowing his own scent will stick to the younger, and he’s sure Yixing would be displeased.

“But you smell like comfort food and Yixing doesn’t hug me anymore.” The elder doesn’t need to see his face to imagine the pout and sad eyes.

“It’s for your own good.”

The younger huffs while muttering _I hate that stupid reason_ , and decides to burrow his body closer to the elder, causing Kyungsoo to sigh in defeat.

They stay silent for a moment before Jongdae finds himself pushed away to the side as the elder stands up so abruptly. At first he thinks Yixing is around, but he should be able to recognize his mate’s scent before Kyungsoo.

“Sehun!” the elder shouts out.

The sudden change from gloomy expression to a happy one is amusing for Jongdae. The younger watches as Sehun’s face turns into annoyance, obviously due to the fact he got caught by his other mate. Jongdae sits up, watching the entertainment unfold.

“Ugh, leave me alone,” the younger yells in despair before flopping down besides Jongdae.

It’s a funny sight the way Sehun curls his body against Jongdae, using him as a protective shield, and Kyungsoo is sitting two feet away, ready to pounce on Sehun.

“I promise I won’t annoy you like that idiotic Luhan. I just want to talk,” the elder reasons while giving him a rather pained smile since the elder isn’t used to smiling.

Sehun merely squints his eyes towards him before huffing _Fine_.

Jongdae grins as he watches their awkward conversation and he throws the occasional teasing. Despite Sehun’s insistence that he’d rather mate his right hand, Jongdae knows the wind wolf is slowly liking both Kyungsoo and Luhan.

***

When the day arrives, Jongdae expects more barriers between them. Instead it was the opposite. Yixing greets him early in the morning with a smile, and a hand stretch out to grab his.

“Where are we going?” the younger asks, curious since they don’t need to mate right away during the day.

“A walk to the river. Unless you’d rather spend the day with Kyungsoo again,” the elder teases.

Jongdae doesn’t waste time as he quickly dress and clings onto the elder’s arm. When they exit the tent, the younger can see his brother watching from afar and he smiles, giving his brother reassurance that he’s ready.

They walk along an overused path until Yixing leads him to an unpaved path. Jongdae is a little reluctant, but obediently follows until they see a secluded section where they can swim alone. The elder is the first to take off his shirt, followed by his pants, and Jongdae watches unashamed. Yixing beckons him to strip before diving into the water, and the younger follows his instructions.

Jongdae dives into the water and stay closely near the edge, wary at the fact they’re both naked. However the elder grabs his arm and pulls him a little closer, wrapping an arm around his waist.

“I thought this would be nicer than a dirty ground, and it helps that the water disguises most of your teasing scent,” the elder whispers as he walks closer. Their skin gently rub against each other, causing the younger to feel lightheaded from the overwhelming electricity.

The elder brushes Jongdae’s wet hair away from his face and cups his cheek. He leans in and softly kisses his lips. He holds the younger’s head close as they deepen the kiss and Jongdae moans against his lips when his own sensitive cock brushes against the elder’s thigh.

Yixing isn’t prolonging the foreplay for both of their sakes so he nibbles against the younger’s neck, preparing him for the bite. The initial pain is sharp and gives too much discomfort, but the younger is soon pliable when he feels his body adjusting to the new chemistry, _mate_. He feels a little hazy, overwhelmed with the desire to be loved, devoured, and sated. He clings onto Yixing’s biceps, whimpering for release as he agonizingly rubs his body against the elder’s firm chest.

“Jongdae, you have to mark me also,” the elder reminds him softly despite the overwhelming surge to grip his mate’s hips and thrusts into the willing body.

It takes Jongdae a few moments to gain some clarity, and he bites into the scent gland, gulping the sweet blood that flows into his mouth. Yixing gasps and curls into his mate’s body, squeezing the round bottoms in his palms. When Jongdae finally closes the wound, Yixing loses control of his mind and his body behaves without permission.

He lifts the younger up, forcing both legs to twine around his waist. The elder places Jongdae’s back against the river’s wall, muffling any moans or complaints with his mouth. It’s urgent the way his hand slips down, and cups the left ass cheek, fingers tracing near the entrance. He can feel the slippery texture from the lubricant despite the surrounding water. He fingers against the rim before slipping it in. The tight muscle squeeze tightly around his finger, but Yixing is too focused on finding that bundle of nerves as he wiggles it around. He slips a second finger while rocking his hips against the younger’s impatient movements.

Jongdae pants heavily against his mate’s ear, clawing against the smoothness of Yixing’s back. There’s a buildup of pressure coiling in his stomach and he feels so close to the sensation they call _orgasm_. He jerks when Yixing finds his prostate and squeeze his eyes from the sudden sensitivity. He rocks with the movement of the fingers and shudders whenever the sensation last a little longer.

He whines when the fingers pull out and Yixing returns to kissing him. He dislikes the empty feeling and almost feels glad when he feels it returning against his rim. He notices the gentle caress on his back as something thick presses against his entrance, slowly slipping in. He lets his right leg drop from Yixing’s waist and the elder mumbles encouragement against his ear.

_You’re doing so good_ are the words echoed as he gasps to the fullness stretch. He whimpers, but relaxes as he follows Yixing’s instructions. It doesn’t take long for him to adjust to the stretch and Yixing takes advantage of that, thrusting harder and faster.

The elder isn’t used to the tight, wet passage and the wolf wants control, it wants to roughly mate with Jongdae. But he doesn’t allow it, instead he searches for release, hoping the wolf will calm down after their first mating. Jongdae is the first to lose it so quickly and it’s understandable since the younger is inexperienced. He allows his mate to relax before returning to his rough pace.

Despite feeling overly sensitized, Jongdae can feel his body thrumming with desire again. The coiling feeling returns in his stomach and his cock is becoming hard enough. He mewls and writhes when the pleasure starts to mix with pain, finally noticing the growing knot in Yixing’s base.

The elder tries to calm him, placing kisses along his jaw and neck. He stops his thrusting the moment his knot tugs against the rim, and Jongdae squirms to ease the pain. He focuses on bringing pleasure to the younger, grinding against him and subtly pressing against the prostate.

Jongdae clings, and claws until the pressure becomes insufferable and he howls as he releases bursts of cum. He’s exhausted and sated for now, eyes drooping in sleepiness. The tight ring of muscles clamps and milks around Yixing’s cock, and the elder releases his cum deep inside the passage, effectively locking the seeds.

The younger won’t get pregnant yet, since Yixing have prepared a bunch of vials for him, but possibly one day in the future. Yixing is certain they’re both fertile enough to conceive at first try.

  


***

**1 Year Later**

It’s been a relatively good year for the both of them as Jongdae ponders of the past. They manage to fall in love even more as the days pass by, and Yixing gets less tasks due to the extra help from Sungyeol. They take advantage of it by doing mini trips to other parts of the area, exploring the land since Jongdae is too curious for his own sake. They have gone through all the phases in a committed relationship: heartbreak, infidelity (though accidental), injuries, and even a temporary separation. The only thing they haven’t done is starting a family. Luckily, Jongdae soon finds himself expecting.

It’s unplanned and a surprise for the younger, who’d usually drink his vials on time. He wants more alone time with the elder, but now, things will change. At first he was scared, knowing Yixing has been busy with Minseok’s third pregnancy and Hangeng’s second. He feels obligated to not cause more hardships, despite the fact the elder wouldn’t have minded.

He finally admits it to the elder at almost two months, mostly because he’ll start showing a bump soon. Surprisingly the elder knew, and Jongdae would have kicked his mate’s ass if he didn’t feel emotionally happy. They held onto each other, whispering of a bright future and Jongdae feels excited for once on the idea of having a pup.

He’s nearing his third month when everyone notice the increase weight on him. At first, he assumes the pup just like eating a lot, but he knows he’s a lot more heavier than Minseok or Hangeng ever was. Yixing was never worried though as they decide to check if he is carrying multiples. The wide smile in the healer’s face is a confirmation and they soon prepare for the arrival of their two pups.

It’s nerve wrecking for Yixing to be on the other side, the parent of the pups, instead of the healer. Yet he doesn’t let anyone else touch his mate, wanting to be the only that helps Jongdae give birth to their pups. The wait is antagonizing for both, but they’re too happy and in love when they finally meet their sons. The older one is an exact replica of Yixing, except the curve of his lips and his nose, those are Jongdae’s. The second one is a mix of Yixing’s dimple and chubby cheeks combined with Jongdae’s smile and eyes. For the thunderwolf, they just look so perfect and beautiful.

They know there’s a high chance of either of their pups, or both to be Uniks. However, they decide not to test them yet. They know that once everyone find out, their pups will be treated differently. So they postpone it, at least until both are around five years of age.

Despite the long journey to maturity, Jongdae feels blessed as he sees himself surrounded by the wolves he loves the most. He thinks back to the day he joins the pack and that memory seems so long ago. He remembers the struggles he went through, the unrequited feelings he had and the fear of becoming a great Unik. Those problems seem so silly now, but he knows that every trial made him who he is today and he finally understands how to embrace a Unik’s life.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's next for this AU? Maybe I'll do a short sequel on the pups they have. I definetely wanted to make an OT3 smut for hunhansoo while I was writing this lol
> 
> What's next for me? There's a one shot that I'm finishing and I've always loved arranged marriage au.
> 
> Almost forgot to say...Happy new year!


	7. Alternative Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it's been months since I came back here. I hope everyone is doing well, especially those who have exams soon.
> 
> I wasn't sure if my readers got my message a few months ago, that I was in the process of writing an alternative ending. This ending was inspired by commenters who wanted to know how Jongdae got through his trauma and how he mastered his traits.Technically, he still hasn't mastered his alpha trait yet, but it does answer a lot of the questions that was asked.
> 
> Currently it is still unbetaed so please bare with me regarding the mistakes. There are some scenes that I kept, whiles others I deleted/rewrote.

 

**January - War period**

**February - Aftermath**

The harsh winter is dwindling down, but Yixing still shivers every time he exits the medical hut. He stretches his arms above his head and cracks the tension out of his neck, yet the heavy burden remains on his shoulders. He can still smell the sad scents of Baekhyun, who misses Jongdae's energy, and hear the sad howling of Heechul, who considers Jongdae  his own family. He's tired, _so_ tired of waiting for those beautiful black eyes to open and the cheshire grin that never fails to make his day better to appear. He misses him, and the hole in his soul seems much larger than before.

He can't stand sitting beside that bed, hoping for some miracle that will make Jongdae wake up soon. The constant blurry images of Jongdae's white stricken face and skinny body are nightmares in his mind. Despite force feeding the younger, Jongdae needs more than food to be healthy.

So he's been escaping the harsh reality every few hours by going to their favorite cave, the one Jongdae has cherished since his beta test. He holds onto the good memories that happened there, otherwise he'll probably fall sick from heartbreak.

He finds the cave relatively fast with his nose and upon arriving, he can finally lean on something for support - the cold wall. He used to think he could lean against Luhan for support because the elder knew him since childhood. It changed when Jongdae became his rock, and ever since then, no one else could make him feel as safe. With the younger incapacitated, he can only trust the wall because it can't judge or pity him. With the others, they always ask about his feelings, and why would he talk about that?

So he likes leaning against it, closing his eyes, and letting the cool breeze erase the terrifying images from his mind. He can easily fall asleep like this, but rest doesn’t last long - he hasn’t been able to get a full night’s sleep lately. Instead, he lets his mind imagine that today was great and that Jongdae is right beside him, leaning against him as usual. Sometimes his imagination is so powerful that he has the urge to wrap his arms around the younger. That's when reality strikes back, and he's back to longing for him.

Luhan surprises him when the sun begins to set. Maybe he should have listened carefully before reacting, but the ounce of hope he thought had left is already returning once he hears Luhan's rushed speech. He only needed to hear the word 'Jongdae' before he forces his tired body to run back towards the medical hut. He's pretty sure he heard the words 'woke up', but maybe his tired mind is tricking him. He doesn't care though -  he has to see what had happened.

That ounce of hope grows once he sees a few wolves gathering near the medical hut. He's suddenly reenergized and practically tackles a few wolves to the ground so he can get through.

It's not the racing heart nor the shortness of breath that catches Yixing in a standstill; it's the sight of his mate, awake and staring back at him that does. Maybe this is what they mean by 'the missing puzzle piece to your life', because he feels complete.

Jongdae stares back at his mate, surprised to see prominent dark circles, but mostly how the elder's eyes are brimmed with tears. It's a rare sight to see his mate look so happy and sad at the same time. His heart is heavy at the thought of Yixing suffering because of him.

He's suddenly realizing how everyone suffered in their own ways while he was asleep. Seeing Baekhyun's happy expression and Yixing's tears is causing him to regret his stupid actions during the war. He didn't want them to suffer, especially like this.

"I'm sorry." His voice sounds scratchy from being unused.

Baekhyun merely smiles happily and tries to reach out to brush his hair, but Jongdae flinches, almost like a reflex. He's still not used to skin contact yet. He can see the flash of sadness in Baekhyun's eyes, and he knows his brother is giving a fake smile.

Jongdae bites his lips in frustration. Not only did he make everyone worry, but he can't even hug them or give them reassurance.

"Don't be. We just missed you so much," Baekhyun says softly and subtly gestures at Yixing, who has remained rooted since he arrived.

Jongdae smiles a little and plays with the blanket that covers his bottom half.

“I think Jongdae needs more rest. Let’s not crowd him,” a voice suddenly calls out, and Jongdae raises his gaze towards his leader, Minseok. The ice wolf gestures for the pack to disperse, and they follow his order immediately.

“Welcome back, Jongdae. Take your time,” the alpha leader tells him with a smile, and Jongdae wonders if there are hidden meanings in his last words.

He doesn’t dwell on it much when he realizes he’s left alone with Yixing. He twiddles his thumbs and looks up a few times, unsure if the healer is mad at him or simply tired. He hates not knowing what to do when Yixing is being impassive towards him.

“Are you mad?” he whispers as he looks down at his lap, unwilling to stare at the elder’s face.

He hears no response so he becomes more anxious towards the elder’s silence. He doesn’t notice the elder approaching him silently until he senses his presence. He looks up and gasps as he sees Yixing’s injured green eyes. He grabs the elder’s arm in reflex as tears cloud his vision.

“Yixing,” he whispers and holds back a sob.

“Don’t,” the elder whispers back before he nudges Jongdae to scoot over. “I’m alright.”

He reaches out to take Jongdae’s right hand with his own and wraps his left arm around the younger. They adjust themselves to lay side by side, and the healer holds his mate close as he mutters the following words.

“I missed you so much.”

“Did you get injured because of me?” the younger asks as he relaxes in the elder’s arms.

“No. It was later on.”

“I’m sorry.”

The elder simply shushes him before whispering how glad he is that his mate is alright. Jongdae can hear the fatigue in Yixing’s voice and allows the elder to fall asleep on him. He knows someone will scold them for sharing the same bed, but he thinks today is an exception.

*******

**March**

Yixing stretches out his arm, trying to find the missing lid to the jar. He finally finds it when he feels Jongdae's hand brushing against his, and the lid is suddenly in his palm. He tries to aim a smile towards the younger before closing the jar tightly.

He can sense the younger's body hovering close and the nearby hand that wants to hold his own. He allows it, knowing how affectionate Jongdae can get when the sun is setting.

"You should rest," the elder whispers as their fingers tangle easily.

"I will, after I guide you home."

It's been a rough recovery for both of them, with Jongdae's limping leg and Yixing's injured eyesight. They were worried that Yixing would only see blurry shapes from now on, but the medication seems to be working. The elder can now see some distinct edges.

Jongdae usually comes by the medical hut at sunset to make sure the elder can get around comfortably. He knows Yixing is not completely indisposed, since wolves have good hearing, but he likes being the elder's guide. He doesn't want to share the responsibility of taking care of the elder.

He easily ignores the teasing smiles and looks from his fellow pack members whenever they walk side by side. They’re walking towards the elder’s hut so he can change his bloodied clothes before dinner.

"Lay down on the bed. I need to check your leg," the elder commands.

It's a simple and innocent request, but the younger still blushes as he thinks about laying down in his mate's bed. They haven't gone past a few kisses and the idea of laying in Yixing's bed seems so tantalizing. It should not cause an internal conflict though, especially when Yixing never closes the hut's flap. The elder is always wary of breaking the ultimate rule - mating with an underage wolf.

He climbs on it carefully, as he’s becoming aroused from his mate's scent. He tries to ignore it as he lays his head on the pillow.

"How was this week? Any soreness?"

"Not so bad. It got sore when Heechul wanted to try a new tactic, but he stopped once he saw me in pain."

The elder hums as his fingers press softly against the muscles of Jongdae's knee.

"Do you think it'll be better in six months?" the younger asks, thinking about his upcoming birthday. He just wants to able to mate with Yixing without any restraints.

Unfortunately, the elder knows his implications.

"It'll take more time than that for recovery. Don't worry about our mating week."

"I don't want my leg to prevent us from...trying things," the younger mumbles while blushing fiercely.

"I think you should be worried about sleeping longer. You won't get any during that week."

Jongdae blushes even more and looks away.

Yixing taps his leg and signals him to sit up. Jongdae swings his legs to the side and waits for the elder to stand in between his legs.

The younger likes this part the most. It's almost a tradition when Yixing cups Jongdae’s face and traces its curves. It’s the elder’s way of re-memorizing the younger’s face since he can’t see it clearly yet. He likes the feeling of Yixing's gentle fingers trailing every inch of his skin. He can't wait to feel the same fingers on his body one day.

"Beautiful," the elder whispers before leaning forward to place a kiss on the younger's forehead. His aim is still not good yet so the lips presses gently on top of an eyebrow.

Their sweet moment doesn't last long when Heechul decides to show up and calling them out for dinner. It's getting annoying in Jongdae's opinion, everyone watching them closely. Most of all, he hates how Yixing enables their protectiveness so he's just waiting for that special day.

 _6 months to go,_ Jongdae keeps chanting in his head.

***

It's been a month since their pup was born. Baekhyun savors each day since then, helping Minseok with child care and leading the pack. It's a lot easier than he originally thought, where he imagined that he would be watching the pup daily. However, Minseok is very hands on with their pup and prefers to be with him more than leading the pack. The elder still takes care of the internal and external conflicts but gives away other responsibilities to his second in commands.

They're enjoying a rather peaceful night inside their hut, while their pup sleeps a few feet away. It's rare to have some couple time when every pack member is practically their adopted pup.

Their legs are tangled against each other and Minseok’s arms are wrapped around the younger’s waist. The elder noses against Baekhyun's neck while the younger trails his fingers along the elder's spine.

"Baekhyun."

The younger only hums in acknowledgement.

"Let's make another."

The light wolf freezes in his arms, and Minseok can tell the younger is surprised by the request.

"You promised me ten remember? Plus you loved doting on me."

"Of course. But don't you want Hyun to be a little older? Maybe at least one year old?"

The younger doesn’t need to wait for a response. He can smell Minseok's insecurity returning, and he stops the elder from climbing out of the bed.

"I just want us to be three for a while longer."

"For one more month," Minseok tells him before nudging Baekhyun to lay on his back. The elder hovers on top of him as they gaze into each other’s eyes.

"A year."

"One month," the elder insists before nipping at the younger’s neck. He trails wet kisses to Baekhyun’s collarbone and sucks a possessive mark, eyeing his work once he's done.

"Six months," the younger says breathlessly.

The elder huffs, instinctively knowing this is all about Jongdae. Baekhyun’s protectiveness is normal for any wolf that has lost their parents. He knows the light wolf just wants to protect Jongdae’s decency until the mating ceremony.

Minseok flops down on top of his mate, allowing his body to become Baekhyun’s blanket. It's his favorite position since the pregnancy, using the younger's body as his personal bed.

"Your ass will be sore until then," the elder mumbles to Baekhyun's neck, and the younger chuckles in reply.

***

Yixing smiles in amusement as he watches his mate struggling to keep up with his fast pace. He’s been testing the younger’s leg flexibility during the past few days. Though Jongdae still limps, the soreness seems to only appear in the mornings, and there is some throbbing after he rests the leg. So Yixing decides to see how much strain the leg can handle, and it seems they’ve found the answer: two hours of walking.

“I hate your methods,” the younger whines before sitting down on a boulder.

He crosses his arms in frustration and flinches when his leg stretches out in front of him.

Yixing walks towards him and squats beside the injured leg. He notices the change of expression in Jongdae’s face when he touches the knee, so he’s careful to place his palm over it as he tries to soothe the pain.

“You may think it’s cruel, but it’ll help you get better faster,” the elder starts to say. “And this experience is nothing compared to what’s out there, if you ever want to join Minseok in his journeys.”

Jongdae pouts but feels relieved when the pain alleviates a little. He knows his mate is right since he has been wanting to experience real adventures. His biggest wish is to be one of Minseok’s warriors when the leader needs to travel for a few days.

“But can’t I do these exercises _with_ anti pain herbs?”

Yixing glares at him for asking such a ridiculous question before sitting down beside him. Their sides briefly touch, and it’s enough for Jongdae to feel warm again.

The younger grabs the healer’s hand and leans his head against his shoulder.

“So, do you think Baekhyun will let me join Minseok’s journey one day?”

“Do you think it won’t rain tonight?” the elder asks instead of replying to his question. It’s a simple way to tell Jongdae how obvious the answer will be. Jongdae stares at the sky and sighs as he realizes that Baekhyun will never stop protecting him.

“Come on. We should head back,” Yixing tells him after a short silence and quickly places a kiss on the younger’s pouty lips.

Except Jongdae wants more than a quick kiss, especially after a long day. So he pushes Yixing against a tree and cups his face. He leans in to catch the red lips and sighs in contentment as he enjoys their sweet moment.

It’s easy to get lost in the moment. The slow build up of arousal is beginning to multiply, and the elder doesn’t mind being used as a stress reliever. But when the kiss deepens, and Yixing’s hands are grabbing the hem of Jongdae’s shirt, the younger immediately panics. It only takes a few seconds for the younger to pull away, and he’s breathing heavily as they stare at each other.

“Crap, I’m sorry,” the elder immediately says with wide eyes. He’s cautiously reaching for his mate, afraid Jongdae will lash out on him or hate him for trying to lift his shirt.

Jongdae shakes his head as he tries to calm the panic that’s building up inside his mind. He stares at Yixing’s guilty expression and his sad eyes as he takes a deep breath. Only then does he realize that his mate is now _afraid_ of touching him.

_He’s always going to worry. What if I never lose my fear and he’s stuck with a useless mate?_

Tears are easily forming in his eyes as bad thoughts consume his mind.

“What’s wrong?” the elder asks with a worried face. “Should I call Baekhyun?”

Jongdae immediately shakes his head and whispers _I’m sorry._

“Why? It was my fault.” The elder is now a few centimeters away and carefully cups Jongdae’s cheek, wiping away a sole tear.

“We can’t even do more than kissing,” the younger croaks out before sniffling.

He doesn’t expect Yixing to smile at him softly and feels a warm sensation as he’s held by the elder.

“That’s alright. We don’t have to do more than kissing.”

The younger stares at up at the sincerity in the Yixing’s eyes and wonders what he did to deserve a good mate.

“What about pups?”

“I thought you didn’t want pups,” his mate teases.

“I wouldn’t mind having one in the future,” Jongdae whispers and gazes down to the ground again.

“We’ll take this one step at a time,” the elder mutters against his mate’s hair, and Jongdae smiles.

***

**April**

Child care is still Jongdae’s least favorite task when he started working at the puppies hut as part of his omega trait training. The hut is filled with newborns and toddlers, along with caretakers who are mostly omegas. Alphas are normally not allowed, due to their overpowering scent, but a few betas are there, the ones who prefer puppies over research.

Jongdae started a month ago, when Yixing deemed him healthy enough to perform more physically demanding work. He’s already hating his mate’s decision and would stay mad at him if Yixing didn’t distract him with a simple kiss.

Luckily, he's currently stuck watching over Tae, Heechul’s pup. The pup’s eyes are black, like Heechul’s, but otherwise, he’s a perfect replica of Hangeng. His power won’t show up yet, not until he’s the age of two, but everyone else is already placing bets. Most say he’ll have Kyungsoo’s power because the pup doesn’t like to be near fire, but Heechul strongly disagrees. The elder knows his son will be a thunderwolf, just like him, despite Hangeng’s forewarning not to get his hopes up.

Tae is a relatively quiet pup. He likes being held, but mostly, he likes watching the pack members go about their tasks. He only cries when he's hungry, and Jongdae secretly wishes that his future pups will be the same. Fortunately, he won’t have to worry about having pups until a few more years.

They're lying on their stomachs in the grass, enjoying the cool texture that contrasts against the heat of the spring. Tae seems curious as to why the grass feels ticklish on his skin rather than hot.

Jongdae then sees Chanyeol and Jongin on their afternoon walk. Chanyeol is around six months pregnant with multiple pups, possibly four, as Yixing has estimated. The pair is too excited despite Yixing’s forewarnings that not all will survive. They simply want to be a family, and if they were to lose one pup, then they’ll struggle together. Jongdae finds them admirable, and secretly calls them his role models, aiming to have his own relationship as strong as theirs.

He waves in greeting, smiling when the couple decides to join him momentarily.

“Tae looks so big now. Can you imagine our pups growing that fast one day?” Chanyeol asks his mate with a happy look on his face.

“They’ll be taller than us.” Jongin softly kisses his lips before pulling apart.

"We'd love to join you tussling in the grass, but we're getting hungry," Chanyeol tells Jongdae as he pats his stomach affectionately and grins with teeth showing.

His mate glares at him with annoyance before forming a reply.

"You _literally_ just ate an hour ago."

"But they're kicking and they're hungry." Chanyeol's whiny voice is as pitchy as ever, except this time he looks more adorable due to his current chubby cheeks.

Jongin is unfazed though and rolls his eyes. He knows that pregnancy cravings are the mate's responsibility. The pack will only prepare meals twice a day so he will have to hunt for extra food. It's still tiring for him, and he wishes that his mate would get horny instead.

Chanyeol tries to pout and whimper his way to victory, but Jongin is unrelenting as he looks away. It's uncomfortable for Jongdae though, to be stuck in the middle of their fight. So the thunder wolf is surprised when he sees Chanyeol walking away in anger, and Jongdae silently prays for Jongin's soul.

"God, he's so infuriating. Why couldn't I be mated to a reasonable wolf?" Jongin mumbles under his breath before walking in the opposite direction of his mate.

Jongdae knows it's not his place to console either wolf so he stays still, eyes darting back and forth between both figures. He sighs and picks up a distracted Tae from the ground.

"Tae, you're so lucky to not worry over these things. I want to be a pup again these days." Jongdae talks in his baby voice before sighing in the end.

Tae looks at him with uncertainty before sneezing on his face. Jongdae would have complained, but he was too distracted by Tae's unhappy face. The elder sighs before walking off to find Hangeng or Heechul. The pup needs food, and the thunder wolf refuses to feed a biting pup.

***

Jongdae returns to fight training by mid April, and he’s psyched to learn new things again from Heechul. He doesn’t expect to be greeted by Baekhyun and Minseok, who’s got a wiggling Hyun in his arms. The couple is currently lounging in the middle of his training field.

“Jongdae!” Baekhyun greets him with a smile.

The younger cautiously walks towards them, wary that they’ll suddenly make him watch Hyun again.

 _Seriously, why do they need to mate weekly? Why am I always the available babysitter?_ \- the younger thinks as he scowls at their happy expressions.

“I can’t watch Hyun,” he immediately tells them before stopping in front of Baekhyun, who looks amused at Jongdae’s confession.

“Nah, don’t worry about that. Minseok is here for that,” the light wolf tells him.

“I prefer being a parent anyway, if anyone cares to know,” Minseok says without averting his gaze towards them. The pup is learning how to walk by himself, but sometimes he would fall quickly to the ground.

“Alright, but you guys _know_ this is where I practice with Heechul, right?”

“Yep, but Heechul won’t be able to make it for the next few days,” Baekhyun explains.

“So I get a week off?” the younger asks them with a bright smile, already happy with the thought that he can relax instead.

Except they laugh at his face, and the younger pouts at their combined bullying.

“I liked you better _before_ you were mated!” Jongdae retorts before sticking out his tongue.

Baekhyun doesn’t seem convinced by his words.

“I’ll be teaching you this week,” he taunts Jongdae with a smirk.

The younger scoffs and crosses his arms.

“As if you have anything worthy to teach me.”

“Want to bet like old times?”

It reminds Jongdae of their past, where they bet over chores, food, and toys. Luckily, today’s bet is an extra serving of meat, courtesy of Minseok’s hunt this morning. The younger immediately agrees, and they begin to stretch their muscles.

“Best two out of three?” the younger asks.

“Of course.”

Baekhyun is the first to tackle Jongdae, and the younger is always prepared to fight his best.

***

**May**

With Yixing’s eyes improving drastically, along with his new busy schedule, Jongdae is forced to find entertainment elsewhere - namely Luhan. The telekinetic wolf is the source of entertainment for many underage wolves because he likes to show them the cool places near the base. Some of these young wolves are just hoping Luhan will be their mate one day, but they know that the elder hasn’t met his soulmate yet.

Luhan wasn’t surprised when Jongdae asked him to hang out one day. The elder notices that Yixing is getting busier, and he can imagine Jongdae’s restlessness of having nothing to do. Boredom has always been his number one enemy, and he pities Jongdae for having to suffer it. So he allows the younger to follow him around as he finishes the last steps of his tasks and ignores the suspicious glares that Yixing keeps sending him. Sometimes he doesn’t understand why his best friend doesn’t trust him with Jongdae.

“So, what do you want to do?” the elder asks him as they walk towards the tent area.

“Can we go to Yixing’s hut, and you tell me stories about his childhood?”

Luhan smirks knowingly at the younger’s intention.

“That depends, are we _actually_ going to talk or do you just want to peek at his stuff?”

The younger blushes at the implications that he’s trying to snoop at Yixing’s stuff. He immediately denies any ill intentions, and Luhan laughs mockingly at his expression.

“I’m just kidding, kiddo. We can check out his stuff.” The elder smiles at him as he leads them to the tent.

“I just wanted to be around his scent,” the younger tries to explain.

“Look, I’m not Baekhyun nor Yixing. You don’t need to make up a lie.”

Jongdae groans at Luhan’s annoying teasing before following him inside Yixing’s tent. They settle down on the floor, where it has been padded by animal fur, and Luhan brings over an old book from underneath a table.

“Since you want to know his childhood, we should look at his old journals.”

“We can’t do that,” the younger frowns. He _wants_ to hear stories, not read through Yixing’s past.

“Don’t worry about it. Plus he doesn’t write his deepest secrets like you do,” the elder continues to explain, ignoring Jongdae’s indignant _Hey_. “He just writes what happened during the day and any diseases he has successfully healed.”

“Really? That seems so...boring,” the younger remarks, and Luhan immediately agrees.

“I told him the same thing! Anyway, let’s start when he was twelve-- that’s the good part,” the elder smirks.

“Why? What happened?”

“He had his first crush. It was so cute.”

“Oh, I didn’t know he liked someone. I thought he was more--”

“Cold? Unemotional? Detached?” the elder tries to help the younger with the right word.

“Busy! I thought he was always training,” the younger practically screams the first word.

“True, but teenage wolves are horny.”

Jongdae freezes at the sentence as he remembers that a lot of alphas and betas like to have sex for fun. His stomach churns uneasily at the thought of his mate losing his virginity to someone else.

“Does,” he hesitates to ask the question, knowing he’ll become upset if he knows the truth. “Does that mean he was with someone before me?”

“Of course not. Wolves can only have one mate in life.”

“I mean intimately, like in a relationship.”

“Oh. Nah, don’t worry about that. You’re the only he has ever cared for.”

Jongdae sighs in relief, and he feels tension release from his shoulders. He smiles at Luhan happily, knowing Yixing has only been with him.

“Good. I want to be his first in everything,” the younger admits shyly.

“What do you mean?”

“You know, like first kiss.”

“I don’t think he even wanted to kiss someone in the past.”

The younger grins at the confirmation.

“And I’ll be his first in everything else,” he adds, still seeking more confirmations.

“Yep,” the elder says before he decides to add the last part. “Well, probably everything, except for ruts.”

The younger’s grin slowly falls off his face, and he can hear the loud thudding of his heart. His mind is still in denial, but his heart aches at the thought Yixing being intimate with another wolf.

“Wh...What do you mean?”

“Well, he had his alpha rut when he became of age. So naturally, he had to spend it with someone.”

The younger remains quiet as he looks to the ground, and Luhan assumes they’re moving on to the next topic. As the elder drones on about Yixing’s troublemaker days, Jongdae is lost in his insecurities

***

It’s easy for Jongdae to feel anxious about his relationship with Yixing and to worry over the lack of intimacy they share. He doesn’t want to be the one that _holds_ them back from moving forward to the next step, which is ‘second base’ according to Luhan. He’s upset that Yixing has been with someone and the fact that the elder willingly allowed a wolf to touch him in private places. However, he’s more upset that Yixing is actually experienced and probably has expectations of his mate's ability.

He’s frustrated at his own lack of experience, his naivety with sexual terms, and his fear of allowing someone to touch him intimately. He’s tired of watching his friends adapt to his lack of affections, and he wishes he can get better already. He misses the days where he can hug someone so easily or fight without the need to cover his skin.

He doesn’t expect Yixing to notice his internal conflict during one of their night meetings. They’re cuddling underneath a large oak tree when Yixing manages to get him to spill his feelings.

 _Didn’t I tell you to stop hanging out with Luhan?_ was the reply that Yixing gave when Jongdae confesses that he knows about the elder’s first time. The younger chooses to ignore the elder’s displeasure.

“Did you like the person?”

“No, it was _just_ sex.”

The younger remains silent, and Yixing _knows_ he is over thinking again.

“Stop it. Ours will be different,” the elder tells him in a frustrated tone.

“It’s easy for you to relax. You’re not the one who’s holding us back from trying things,” the younger practically spits out his words before making a move to leave the elder.

Yixing grabs his wrist before he could leave. The elder slowly stands up and stares down at the younger, keeping his temper in check.

“I don’t want you to doubt our relationship because you’re getting over a traumatic experience. We’ve always been different than the rest, and I _like_ us.”

Jongdae stares defiantly at him before saying what's on his mind.

“I like us too, but I want _more._ I want to feel your skin against mine one day, and I _hate_ how much the thought still scares me” Jongdae’s voice cracks as he tries to explain. “I want to show you how much I love you, but I can’t. It’s frustrating, and no one understands me.”

Neither realizes how Jongdae just confessed for the first time that he loves him.

“You’re right. I’ll never understand what you’re going through, but I didn’t lie when I said I’d wait for you,” the elder says softly as he intertwines Jongdae’s hand with his. “And just because I can’t hold you close, doesn’t mean that you can’t do the same.”

The elder places his mate’s hand on top of his chest, and Jongdae stares at him in confusion before realizing his meaning. He hesitates between pulling his hand away or doing what Yixing suggested, but he already knows what he wants.

It’s arousing to hear the elder’s breath hitching every time his fingers trail over a nipple or a rather sensitive part on his skin. He watches in amusement when he thinks about how Yixing is already riled up, and his shirt isn’t even off yet.

When the shirt is gone, Jongdae tentatively trails kisses along the elder’s neck and he curiously licks along his collarbone, tasting the saltiness of the skin. It’s addicting once he tastes the scent of his mate, and he's infatuated with it so he rubs his nose against Yixing’s scent gland.

Yixing is the one that stops him a few minutes later, despite the urge to overpower his mate. His heart hasn’t calmed down yet, but he’s slowly losing his arousal.

“I still haven’t marked you,” the younger pouts as he watches his mate pull his shirt back on.

“I think Baekhyun might kill me if I let you do that.”

The younger simply scoffs before leaning against the elder’s side. As they walk back to the camp, his insecurities seem to be slowly disappearing.

***

**June**

Jongdae likes to watch the differences between each couple. He likes to imagine what he will have with Yixing, and what he doesn't want from the elder. He feels like he's ready for anything after seeing every stupid fight that Jongin and Chanyeol have had, and every sweet moment that his brother and Minseok have shared. He soon finds himself being tested this month.

Minseok and his warriors recently came back from Saron. They've recruited new members, a few are not of age yet, while others are much older. There's a particular wolf that catches everyone's eyes, a healer, who's also a Unik.

The new Unik is already of age, and he's quite strong, could possibly be as great as Yixing, but they don't dare to voice it. It's hard to overtake Yixing's position, let alone having everyone to like you without spite.

Jealousy isn't a new feeling for Jongdae, but the emotion makes him feel small. He dislikes the insecurity and the doubt that come with jealousy. He’s already struggling to get over his fear of intimacy, and he’s scolding himself for adding more problems to his life.

He soon finds out that the new healer is classified as a beta, a class that Jongdae has been wishing to be. He's almost to the point of asking himself _Why bother?_ when he thinks about competing against the new member.

"I was so happy when you stopped moping over Yixing. Now you've gotten worse," Baekhyun observes as he holds a sleeping Hyun in his arms.

"I can't compete with him. It's like competing against Heechul for Hangeng's hand."

The elder simply glares and forces himself to not roll his eyes over the stupidity of teenage wolves.

"You should instead practice on controlling your omega’s emotions. It'll be the hardest to master, and you've got less than four months before your birthday. What happened to your motivation?"

The younger knows that his brother makes a good point. He doesn't know _why_ he allowed himself to get this distracted. He realizes how he's repeating the same mistake, allowing Yixing to be the main point in his life. This isn't the life that he wanted when he grew up - he wanted to experience life, be as adventurous as Baekhyun was. Pining over Yixing was never in his plan, and it shouldn’t affect his goals.

_I can't stop now, not when I'm so close to my birthday._

***

A year ago, Jongdae needed Heechul to understand the complexity of a Unik’s life. A year later, he’s still as lost as before. The theory of being a Unik and mastering the traits has always been simple and straightforward, but what they don’t say, is how much Uniks rely on their trainers. So when Jongdae notices that he can’t stabilize his moods yet, he realizes that he needs a better approach.

That’s when he decides to camp outside of Heechul’s tent after sunrise, causing Hangeng to squeal in surprise. The younger suppresses his laugh in time before Hangeng makes him watch Tae as punishment.

“Heechul had to wake up a few times for Tae last night so he might not wake up until later,” the elder informs him.

“Will you hurt me if I wake him up anyway?”

Hangeng simply waves his hand and scoffs at him, gesturing that he doesn’t care. The younger grins, and he’s thankful that the ice wolf has always been awesome and carefree.

Despite the groggy welcome and the angry bolt of lightning that was aimed towards his face, Heechul relents to Jongdae’s whining and begging. The elder still wonders how Yixing is able to stand Jongdae’s pitchy voice. Sometimes it’s just _way_  too early to hear it.

“This better be good, like some idiot causing a fire in the forest,” Heechul mutters as Jongdae drags him to outside.

“But I _need_ you, and you promised to always be there for me.”

“Aww, my kid still needs me,” the elder teases.

The young thunder wolf scrunches his nose in distaste over the old nickname but doesn’t voice out his complaint. They grab some breakfast before heading towards their usual training ground.

“What can I do for you?”

“I still can’t figure this out, the omega trait. I’ve been trying everything you’ve suggested to me, and it’s still not working. I just --” the elder waits for Jongdae to continue. “I really want to master my omega trait by my birthday, but I’m not getting closer to my goal.”

Heechul nods before reaching out for Jongdae’s hand, asking him to sit next to him. He notices the younger’s reflex to always flinch before allowing Heechul to take his hand.

“Is it getting better? Your fear with skinship? "

"No," the younger admits for the first time. Heechul has never asked before, and everyone else simply adjusted to Jongdae's fear. He feels relieved that someone finally asked. "I really want to be better. I want to hug my friends again without that moment of hesitation."

"Hmm, did you know that emotions can't really be controlled? I was waiting for you to realize it, but you were too focused on analyzing the theory," the elder explains before continuing. "Do you still remember your beta test?"

The younger nods as he listens.

"It wasn't a theory test. Your test had obstacles that you'll go through one day. Healing a sick friend, making peace between two enemies, and dividing food equally when it’s scarce. You mastered it because you're able to create a solution using the knowledge you have, " the elder continues.

“The largest misconception about Uniks is that we're supposed to remain calm and level headed. No sudden burst of emotions because we're taught to suppress it. Except we're as vulnerable as any wolf, and we'll still cry when our mate or pup is injured. "

"Mastering your omega trait will mean differently for each Unik. For me, it was when I learned to trust my mate after years of being a breeder. The recovery was emotionally painful for me. I felt frustrated and sad that I couldn't even return my affections. That was the hardest moment in my life that I had to overcome, and right now, you're having yours," the elder finally ends his story.

"So, you're saying I don't trust Yixing yet?" the younger asks.

"I'm saying a trauma like yours will make you become cautious, even towards your loved ones. We may not be the ones who caused your trauma, but _you_ need time to trust us again. Remember, the Unik gene have a defense mechanism that activates once we’re at our weakest point. Right now, your body is _still_ in protective mode, which is why you keep flinching whenever someone else touches you."

"But why is _this_ the hardest moment of my life? Isn't there a possibility that I'll suffer something worse than this in the future?" the younger asks. He’s still confused on how this works.

"Yes, there is. However, it's always the first bad life experience that makes you learn how to pick up the broken pieces and move on. Mastering your omega trait means you are able to walk away from your emotional suffering, and learn from that mistake," the elder explains..

"What about when my mom died? Why isn’t that my first bad experience?"

"It probably would have. But you've been exposed to death before, from hunting to defending yourself. So your mind will see it as a norm. Sexual assault is _different_. Wolves never talk about it or prepare their pups against it. This is why your recovery process isn’t as quick as you wanted it to be."

They both remain silent for a while as Heechul lets the information sink in. Jongdae is still unsure on how to move forward, how to let go of the past.

"I still don't know what's the next step. What do I do now?" the younger whispers. He’s still scared that he’ll remain in this phase.

"Why don't we start from the beginning?"

The younger looks confused as he lifts his gaze towards the elder's eyes.

"Hi, I'm Heechul. I'll be your trainer."

Jongdae laughs loudly as if the introduction was an odd joke.

"Why are you doing that?" The younger asks in confusion upon seeing Heechul’s serious expression.

"You don't trust me as you used to. Do you remember the last secret you told me? _Don't tell Baekhyun that I almost lost our childhood necklace._ " The elder recalls the memory, as vividly as he remembers. "That was eight months ago, and now we haven't had a heart to heart since then."

Jongdae widens his eyes in surprise at the elder's accusations

"B..but we do talk daily! We still train together...and we go out for those thunderstorms-- ." The younger stars to retort, but Heechul stops him in midway.

"We _are_ friends, Jongdae, but you _did_ lose your trust in me. It's not your fault, Jongdae. I couldn't trust anyone fully either when I was traumatized. And the best way to regain _your_ trust is to restart our relationship from the start."

The younger stares at him with uncertainty in his eyes. He must have taken too long because Heechul ends up smiling with a silly expression.

"Unless you don't want to be my friend anymore."

Jongdae shakes his head in denial before extending his hand out. He thinks restarting a friendship is easier than dealing with his complicated trust issues.

"Hi, I'm Jongdae. I really hope you can teach me how to stun wolves."

As their hands touch briefly, Jongdae doesn't flinch this time.

***

Restarting friendships turn out to be easy for him. Baekhyun was second in his list, followed by Minseok. His brother is skeptical and keeps asking too many questions for someone who claimed _Jongdae will be fine without me_. Luckily, he relents, and Jongdae was happy enough to jump in excitement, an action that places a smile on both of their faces.

"I really don't know _how_ we're supposed to start over. I'm your _brother_ ," the elder huffs in disagreement.

Jongdae rolls his eyes before squatting down on the ground, tugging his older brother's pant leg. He puts on a pout before whining and glazing his eyes with tears. He whimpers when his brother starts to shake his leg so the younger would get off him.

"What the-- What are you doing? You're acting like Hyun!"

"I think that's the point, love." Minseok tells him in amusement while watching the scene.

"I am not treating you like a pup." His brother hisses under his breath, and Jongdae manages to cry convincingly. "Fine!"

Baekhyun squats down to rub his brother's back, and Jongdae pants in excitement.

"Pups can't date their mates yet," Baekhyun whispers in a smug tone, loving the idea that Jongdae isn't allowed to see Yixing.

Though the victory is short lived when Jongdae manages to drool on his shirt.

***

**July**

The only exception in restarting is Yixing, and that's because the younger has never treated him differently after the assault. He thinks its due to their soulmate bond, and the fact that the elder has always made him feel safe, no matter what. And it made him realized that there was never lack of trust between them - there was only insecurity on Jongdae’s side. His insecurities probably grew because of the assault, forcing him to believe that he’s not worthy to be Yixing’s mate.

He thinks he needs to see his own potential. He needs to believe that he's not below or above Yixing but that he's his equal. So he starts to take on larger roles in the pack, which includes strategizing the distribution of food. It has always been three to four wolves that decide, and Jongdae is temporarily one of them while their current member is resting from having pups.

Surprisingly, it's Minseok that gives him a better advice on finding his self-worth.

"I think it’s easy for everyone to see me as their powerful leader, but Baekhyun needs me to be his mate. Someone he can shed his worries and fears without being judged by other members. And sometimes, he just wants me to hold him because the day _can_ get rough." Minseok explains in a soft voice. “You’ve been wondering if you deserve him?”

The younger nods, and Minseok leads him away from their spot.

"Eunhyuk told me that Chanyeol is giving birth, and that Yixing is there helping him. As you know, there’s always a possibility that they may lose a pup. He'll need you when that happens."

"Why?"

"Because he'll be heartbroken. He’ll be reliving the emotions he felt when he lost a pup for the first time. Your presence will give him comfort and reassurance."

"But what shall I do to keep him calm?"

The elder simply shrugs while telling him that every wolf is different. It makes the younger more confused than before.

An hour passes before he sees Yixing. The elder has a white stricken face, and he looks surprised when he sees Jongdae. The younger doesn't hesitate to grab Yixing’s arm and pulls him close for a hug. Yixing shivers against his body and clings tightly, as if afraid of losing him too. His face is burrowed against the younger's shoulder.

The younger still doesn't know if something bad has happened inside the tent. There are no noises coming from it. He's not going to dwell on the possibilities.

"He died," the elder whispers so low that Jongdae isn't sure if he heard it right.

"Who?" the younger almost panics at the thought of losing Chanyeol.

"Their pup." The elder's hands grip hard on Jongdae's waist. He raises his head up from the younger's shoulder, eyes swollen from tears. "I tried so hard, and..."

Jongdae doesn't let him continue. He cups the elder's face and kisses his jaw. Understanding is in the younger's eyes when they look at each other.

"It's okay. It's not your fault."

"He was an alpha," the healer croaks out before a pair of tears fall down his cheeks.

Alpha pups are usually more prized than the others. They carry on family names and bring honor.

"They wanted to be a family, and you helped them. They'll be okay," the younger reminds him.

"How can I be your mate if I can't save our pup? How can you be okay with this?!"

The elder manages to push his mate away in fury. Jongdae is confused and shocked. He doesn't understand why Yixing is labelling the dead pup as theirs. But he does recognize the scared look in the elder's eyes. It’s the same look from months ago when the younger got badly injured, and  identical to the one Tae gave when Heechul left him in the Jongdae's arms.

He finally understands what Minseok means. Yixing never saw him as lesser than him. The elder has always needed him, and Jongdae was too blind to realize that this bond was always equal in power.

"Because I trust you. Because you're so hardworking that I sometimes hate your passion. I'd know that you tried so hard, and we'll be okay." Jongdae cups his cheeks and pulls the elder's head down. Their foreheads lean against each other as they gaze into each other's eyes.

"I'm sorry," the elder mumbles.

"You didn't do anything wrong," the younger answers and smiles back at him.

***

Jongdae soon finds out that Chanyeol gave birth to four pups. The two betas came out first, then the omega, and finally the alpha. The fire wolf likes to tell a story, where his precious alpha son saved his brothers, by allowing them to come out first. Meanwhile, Jongin prefers to say that his son was strong, and he's _so_ proud of him.

Despite the grief in Chanyeol's heart, the fire wolf doesn't fall into depression. He fills the sadness with his love for his sons, and Jongdae admires the elder's strength. Jongin doesn’t dwell in _What if_ either. The teleporter needs to provide extra food for his sons so he doesn’t have time to feel sad.

Jongdae often helps Chanyeol in the caretaker hut, where the elder asks for help with his three pups. He likes watching the pups grow into healthy sizes, and he especially loves how the omega is starting to cling to him, deeming him as his favorite uncle.

Sadly, Jongin gets too busy during the day so he rarely spends time with them, but the teleporter always returns home before sunset. He's happily smiling whenever he can see his family again.

The thunder wolf shows the pups’ progress to Yixing. He wants his mate to realize that the family is fine, and that Chanyeol is coping well. The elder doesn’t need to say _Thank you_ , the younger already feels it whenever they kiss.

***

**August**

Jongdae met Sehun two months ago when Minseok recruited new members from Saron. Sehun is a brat if he has to explain the younger in one word, but a lovable brat in his opinion. Many of the wolves seem to like Sehun despite his childish behavior at times. He supposes it’s normal to behave that way since Sehun is still two years until maturity and the younger never had a decent role model.

So Jongdae takes it upon himself to be Sehun’s unofficial trainer, despite Heechul’s concerns. It’s not that Jongdae’s mentor skills are bad, it’s just Sehun requires a _lot_ of patience and Jongdae isn’t one to be patient. There are moments when the two of them would ignore each other with silent treatments, but they remain inseparable despite it all.

One of the best things of being friends with Sehun is that Jongdae was the first to find out about Sehun having two soulmates. It was odd because the pack never encountered this issue before, but Minseok was never judgemental. He allowed the two betas, Luhan and Kyungsoo, to court Sehun publically. Except, Sehun would rather become a breeder than commit himself to some perverted wolf. Heechul does _not_ find Sehun cute at all.

“Kyungsoo isn’t so bad once you get to know him. He has this smile that looks like a heart smile,” Jongdae tells the younger enthusiastically.

Sehun stares at him with an odd expression.

“No thanks,” he tells the elder instead.

“What about Luhan? He’s really sweet and he’s great with the pups. He’d make a great father one day.”

Sehun gags at the thought of having pups and Jongdae laughs at him loudly.

“I used to think that way too, but Yixing changed my mind,” the elder says almost proudly.

“That just shows how whipped you are,” the younger tells him, wrinkling his nose.

Jongdae sticks his tongue out childishly back at him.

“Sehun!” They hear a nearby voice calling him, but Sehun merely groans in annoyance.

“I got you a wild pig for dinner,” Luhan tells him proudly.

Jongdae watches in amusement as Sehun looks at the pig in disgust. The blood is everywhere, and Sehun prefers his food to have less blood and more cooked.

“Only animals eat it raw, _Luhan_. I’m sure Sehun prefers his food to be cooked,” Kyungsoo says smugly as he suddenly appears. He’s holding a plate of cooked meat, probably deer as Jongdae sniffs it.

“How _dare_ you kill my kind?!” Luhan hisses at Kyungsoo, who merely rolls his eyes.

Jongdae would have stayed longer if Yixing wasn’t waving at him from the other side of the field. So he pats his friend on the back before leaving, earning him loud complaints as he walks away.

“Jongdae! You traitor!” Sehun shouts from his side, finally noticing where the elder went.

***

As his birthday approaches, Jongdae gets to spend his days rebuilding friendships. His motivation becomes stronger as he sees improvement as the days goes by. It starts small with the occasional touches to his back and now he’s able to withstand an arm wrapped around his shoulders. It’s still a long path to becoming comfortable with hugs and cuddling sessions, but he’s getting there, slowly.

Baekhyun is the first to become paranoid, as usual, when he notices the change in Jongdae’s scent. It’s a tradition that the soon-to-be-of-age wolf will develop a tantalizing scent as his birthday approaches. Yixing doesn’t complain when Baekhyun warns him to keep his distance, and Minseok wishes he can be on Jongdae’s side since he knows how much the younger relies on Yixing’s support during recovery. So they’ve been compromising on how long Jongdae can stay with Yixing.

In the meantime, Jongdae is preparing for his upcoming alpha training. Though he needs to pass his omega test first, he’s allowed to prepare his body for the physical exert. Alpha training involves a lot of combat and Jongdae is not used to exerting a lot of energy in a day.

He gets exhausted easily before afternoon arrives and his leg is throbbing, more than usual. So he takes a rest in his favorite cave and closes his eyes for a few seconds before Heechul finds his hiding spot. He doesn’t realize he fell asleep until he feels a warm hand on his forehead, combing his hair away. He grabs the hand despite feeling groggy and he’s thankful that Yixing is the one who finds him. He feels the elder’s arm wrap around his waist and he’s being pulled up to a sitting position.

“Hi,” the elder whispers against his ear.

The familiar warmth of Yixing’s body is calming and Jongdae leans his head against the elder’s shoulder. The soft kisses on his face are distracting him, but he leans closer for more, loving how Yixing’s scent embraces his body.

“I can’t stay long. I’m still teaching Sungyeol to be my replacement next month. So we can’t meet tonight either,” the elder tells him.

Jongdae whines and burrows his face against the elder’s scent gland, inhaling the rich scent before pulling away.

“That’s not fair. We haven’t seen the river since last week.”

“You get to have me for a whole month after your birthday. I think a little separation will make our bond stronger.”

The younger knows he’s right, but he refuses to admit it right now. He thinks a little denial is alright since he has suffered enough.

“Can’t someone else teach him? And he should learn by himself too. You don’t see Heechul teaching me 24/7,” the younger says bitterly.

He doesn’t expect Yixing to laugh against his ear, the rumbling vibrate against his side. The elder kisses his jaw before pulling the younger closer, into his lap.

“You can’t accidentally kill a wolf while you’re training; _he_ can.” The elder tries to reason but he knows Jongdae will need more than that. “I miss you too, a lot.”

The younger would scoff if the confession didn’t cause his heart to swell. He remains silent, closing his eyes as he enjoys the sensation of Yixing’s arms around him.

He doesn’t notice Yixing’s fingers tracing his side and how one hand slips around to caress his stomach. Usually he’d panic by now, his body defending itself from unknown touches, but this time, he feels fine. In fact, he feels warm as if his body needs a cool bath and only Yixing’s fingers feel cool enough against his skin.

“Jongdae,” the elder whispers harshly, his lips seek for the younger’s.

It’s a heated kiss that has Jongdae wrapping his arms around Yixing’s shoulders and the younger struggles to move his lower body, wanting to wrap his legs around the elder’s body.

“This is why we can’t be alone too long,” the elder pants against the younger’s neck once they break apart.

Jongdae doesn’t let him leave, grabbing onto the elder’s shirt and pulling him down to lay on top of him.

“ _Please_ ,” the younger begs with his eyes closed. His body is starting to feel hot and he writhes against the ground, hating how his arousal is overwhelming him.

Yixing should have known that this symptom may happen due to the younger’s approaching birthday. It’s normal for Jongdae to get pre-mating symptoms, and they could have easily minimizes the symptoms with suppressants. Except unlike regular heat, pre-mating heat can go away after one orgasm so Yixing doesn’t want to pass this chance.

It’s been a long time since the elder have gone intimate with another wolf, and being with Jongdae feels _so_ different to him. He wants Jongdae to have a memorable experience for his first time.

“I need you to look at me,” the elder tells him softly. He grabs the younger’s cheeks gently and forces the younger to look at him. “Do you trust me?”

Jongdae can only groan his answers by now, too overwhelmed by the fever in his body.

Yixing thought it’d be hard to remain in control, especially since Jongdae is _very_ responsive to the elder’s touches. But his control remains strong as he slowly pulls Jongdae’s pants off and his hands caress the younger’s thighs.

Pleasing Jongdae is so easy for the elder. Yixing doesn’t worry about touching him the wrong way, he just need to focus on showing how much he loves the younger. It’s so easy to get lost on the younger’s taste, moans and encouragements.

During the last few moments, Yixing decides to use his hands only. He wants to memorize Jongdae’s expression as the younger chases for that orgasm. He thinks it’s beautiful on how the younger arches his back and how vocal Jongdae can get. As the high descends, he caresses the younger’s side and kisses his collarbones.

Just a few more weeks and then he can _truly_ experience the younger’s body.

“Was that alright?” The elder asks worriedly.

The younger hums contently and kisses his lips.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

***

**September**

Jongdae is with Kyungsoo today. They’re laying on the field, enjoying the cool breeze of fall, and the lack of tasks. Kyungsoo is a little moody today, possibly due to the fact that Sehun is with Luhan. The younger doesn’t want Luhan, but Luhan doesn’t mind being with him. However, it’s Sehun who refuses to be with both, claiming that they’re old perverts. Yet both betas don’t give up as they search for another way to claim the wind wolf’s heart.

“Stupid, ugly Luhan,” Kyungsoo mutters under his breath as he keeps plucking out grass from the ground.

The younger simply stares at his scowling face in amusement. He snuggles closer to the elder, craving some physical contact since his mate can’t give it to him.

“Luhan isn’t _that_ bad. He’s cute.”

The elder gives him a judgemental face, one that says _You’ve gone crazy_ before looking away. He feels a little conflicted every time the younger would rub his nose against his sensitive scent gland.

“Good. Please mate with him also.”

“I can’t. He looks adorable with you and Sehun,” the younger teases, and Kyungsoo growls in retaliation. He half-heartedly tries to get out from Jongdae’s tight hug but gives up soon after.

“You do smell _really_ good. You shouldn’t cling on to me so much,” the elder warns, knowing his own scent will stick to the younger, and he’s sure Yixing would be displeased.

“But you smell like comfort food, and Yixing doesn’t hug me anymore.” The elder doesn’t need to see his face to imagine the pout and sad eyes.

“It’s for your own good.”

The younger huffs while muttering _I hate him_ , and decides to burrow his body closer to the elder, causing Kyungsoo to sigh in defeat.

They stay silent for a moment before Jongdae finds himself pushed away to the side as the elder stands up abruptly. At first, he thinks Yixing has finally decided to spend time with him, but he realizes he’d recognize his mate’s scent before Kyungsoo.

“Sehun!” the elder shouts out.

The sudden change from Kyungsoo’s gloomy expression to a happy one is amusing for Jongdae. The younger watches as the look on Sehun’s face turns into annoyance, obviously due to the fact he got caught by his other mate. Jongdae sits up, watching the entertainment unfold.

“Ugh, leave me alone,” the younger yells in despair before heading towards Jongdae.

Sehun curls his body against Jongdae, using him as a protective shield, and Kyungsoo is standing two feet away, looking extremely lovesick.

“I promise I will leave you alone if you say _No_. I just want to talk.” The elder tells him with a rather pained smile since the elder isn’t used to smiling.

Sehun merely squints his eyes towards him before huffing something that sounds like _Fine_.

Jongdae grins as he watches their awkward conversation, throwing in the occasional teasing remark. Despite Sehun’s insistence that he’d rather mate his right hand, Jongdae knows the wind wolf is slowly growing to like both Kyungsoo and Luhan.

***

As the weeks become days, Jongdae finds himself anxious and Heechul tells him to take the week off since the younger’s smell is starting to affect everyone near him. So Jongdae tries to find wolves to bother, but a lot of them are running away, afraid they’ll get tempted by the smell.

As a last resort, he goes to his brother’s tent, intent on babysitting Hyun for the day. Except, Baekhyun pulls him away, reasoning that they haven’t bonded as brothers in a long time.

“You do smell _really_ sweet. I’m surprised Minseok didn’t put you in the quarantined tent yet,” his brother tells him.

The quarantine tent is usually to shield wolves who are in heat, but are not mated yet.

“I _know_. It’s not like everyone else hasn’t told me yet,” Jongdae says bitterly.

“You’ll smell less delicious after your mating week has finished.”

“Wow, for once, you’re not being overprotective,” the younger teases.

Baekhyun remains quiet for a while and Jongdae worries that he might of said the wrong thing.

“I’ll always worry over you. You’re growing up, and it won’t feel real to me until I see that bite mark.”

The younger scoffs and pushes his brother playfully.

“Stop being so sentimental. I’m still around.”

“Around? Yes. But it won’t be the two of us against the world anymore.”

“I think it stopped being like that when _you_ decided to mate with Minseok.”

“But I miss those days. I miss being your only teacher. Now you have everyone else supporting you,” the elder says woefully.

“So? We won’t stop being brothers. It’s still us against the world. Two orphan brothers who found another home.”

Baekhyun hums at his brother’s words and they remain silent.

“Do you ever miss mom?” Jongdae asks.

“I do,” the elder whispers back. “I think about him every time Hyun ask for Minseok.”

“I think he’d have loved this place, this pack. I think he would love Minseok more than us.”

Baekhyun laughs, very loudly, and he realizes that it’s true. Their mom would love Minseok _so_ much.

Jongdae steps closer to his brother, their sides are touching and it’s so close to just hug each other, but Jongdae isn’t ready yet.

“I think mom would be proud of us. I know he would be proud of you, the _only_ Unik in our family.”

Jongdae simply scoffs, but he’s also thinking of what it’d be like if their mom was here.

“He’d be proud of you too. You never gave up on me,” the younger admits as he stares at the ground.

“I couldn’t even if I wanted to.”

Baekhyun takes his brother’s hand and grips it tightly. It’s nostalgic to think of the past and comparing it to the present.

It may feel sad some days that everything is changing, but he likes his present and so does his brother.

***

When the day arrives, Jongdae expects more barriers between them. Instead, it was the opposite. Yixing greets him early in the morning with a smile, and a hand stretched out to grab his.

“Where are we going?” the younger asks, curious since they don’t need to mate right away during the day.

“A walk to the river. Unless you’d rather spend the day with your brother again,” the elder teases.

Jongdae doesn’t waste time as he quickly dresses and clings onto the elder’s arm. When they exit the tent, the younger can see Baekhyun watching from afar, and there’s a moment where he’s scared to _finally_ become a mature wolf. So he lets go of Yixing’s hand, running towards his brother. His heart feels heavy as he takes the last step towards Baekhyun.

The elder doesn’t get a chance to ask _What’s wrong?_ Instead, he’s surprised by the sudden hug from Jongdae. It’s been too long since he has felt it and he understands the meaning of it. Today signifies a new beginning for his brother and a goodbye to his childhood. It’s sentimental for both of them, and they refuse to say the words in their minds.

“Thank you,” is the only thing Jongdae can whisper before he takes a step back. He runs back towards Yixing, wiping the tears away furiously. The healer doesn’t say anything, simply taking his hand and leading them towards the forest.

Baekhyun watches until they disappear from his gaze and his tears finally escape from his eyes. He wipes them quickly once Minseok arrives besides him. The elder teases him for being a crybaby before pulling his mate into a hug. He knows that his mate will be alright again.

Yixing and Jongdae walk along an overused path until the elder leads him to an unpaved path. Jongdae is a little reluctant but obediently follows until they see a secluded section where they can swim alone. The elder is the first to take off his shirt, followed by his pants, and Jongdae watches unashamed. Yixing beckons him to strip before diving into the water, and the younger follows his instructions.

Jongdae dives into the water and stays close to the edge, wary at the fact that they’re both naked. However, the elder grabs his arm and pulls him a little closer, wrapping an arm around his waist.

“I thought this would be nicer than the dirty ground, and it helps that the water disguises most of your teasing scent,” the elder whispers as he comes closer. Their skin gently rubs against each other, causing the younger to feel lightheaded from the overwhelming electricity.

The elder brushes Jongdae’s wet hair away from his face and cups his cheek. He leans in and softly kisses his lips. He holds the younger’s head close as they deepen the kiss, and Jongdae moans against his lips when his own sensitive cock brushes against the elder’s thigh.

Yixing isn’t prolonging the foreplay for both of their sakes so he nibbles against the younger’s neck, preparing him for the bite. The initial pain is sharp and gives too much discomfort, but the younger is soon pliable when he feels his body adjusting to the new chemistry. _Mate_. He feels a little hazy, overwhelmed with the desire to be loved, devoured, and sated. He clings onto Yixing’s biceps, whimpering for release as he agonizingly rubs his body against the elder’s firm chest.

“Jongdae, you have to mark me also,” the elder reminds him softly despite the overwhelming surge to grip his mate’s hips and thrust into the willing body.

It takes Jongdae a few moments to gain some clarity, and he bites into the scent gland, gulping the sweet blood that flows into his mouth. Yixing gasps and curls into his mate’s body, squeezing the round bottom in his palms. When Jongdae finally closes the wound, Yixing loses control of his mind, and his body moves without permission.

He lifts the younger up, forcing both legs to twine around his waist. The elder places Jongdae’s back against the river’s wall, muffling any moans or complaints with his mouth. It’s urgent, the way his hand slips down, and cups Jongdae’s left ass cheek, fingers tracing near the entrance. He can feel the slippery texture from the lubricant despite the surrounding water. He fingers against the rim before slipping it in. The tight muscle squeezes tightly around his finger, but Yixing is too focused on finding that bundle of nerves as he wiggles it around. He slips in a second finger while rocking his hips against the younger’s impatient movements.

Jongdae pants heavily against his mate’s ear, clawing against the smoothness of Yixing’s back. There’s a buildup of pressure coiling in his stomach, and he feels so close to the sensation they call _orgasm_. He jerks when Yixing finds his prostate and squeeze his eyes from the sudden sensitivity. He rocks with the movement of the fingers and shudders whenever the sensation lasts a little longer.

He whines when the fingers pull out, and Yixing returns to kissing him. He dislikes the empty feeling and almost feels glad when he feels it returning against his rim. He notices the gentle caress on his back as something thick presses against his entrance, slowly slipping in. He lets his right leg drop from Yixing’s waist and the elder mumbles encouragement against his ear.

 _You’re doing so well_ are the words echoed as he gasps at the sensation of fullness. He whimpers but relaxes as he follows Yixing’s instructions. It doesn’t take long for him to adjust to the stretch, and Yixing takes advantage of that, thrusting harder and faster.

The elder isn’t used to the tight, wet passage, and his wolf wants control. It wants to roughly mate with Jongdae. But he doesn’t allow it. Instead, he searches for release, hoping his wolf will calm down after their first mating. Jongdae is quickly the first to lose it , and it’s understandable since the younger is inexperienced. He allows his mate to relax before returning to his rough pace.

Despite feeling overly sensitized, Jongdae can feel his body thrumming with desire again. The coiling feeling returns to his stomach, and his cock is becoming hard again. He mewls and writhes when the pleasure starts to mix with pain, finally noticing the growing knot in Yixing’s base.

The elder tries to calm him, placing kisses along his jaw and neck. He stops his thrusting the moment his knot tugs against the rim, and Jongdae squirms to ease the pain. Yixing focuses on bringing pleasure to the younger, grinding against him and subtly pressing against the prostate.

Jongdae clings and claws until the pressure becomes insufferable, and he howls as he releases bursts of cum. He’s exhausted and sated for now, eyes drooping in sleepiness. The tight ring of muscles clamps and milks around Yixing’s cock, and the elder releases his cum deep inside the passage, effectively locking in the seeds.

The younger won’t get pregnant yet, since Yixing has prepared a bunch of vials for him, but it’s possible for it to happen, one day in the future. Yixing is certain they’re both fertile enough to conceive at first try.

 


End file.
